Alternate Dimension
by mcdinh
Summary: Crystal passed out due to exhaustion and woke up a while later to find herself encountering with a strange person who has the power to control time. The stranger granted Crystal's request to show her a life she could've have without the Zero Reverse. However, even that change of event has its own issue. What could that change go wrong for the Signers and Guardians?
1. Encountering the Time Stranger

**Author's note: This is sorta of a side story that takes place in Crimson Stars. Though, I suggest reading Crystallization first just to get to know the OCs I created in there. Also, there will be major and minor character deaths later in the story. For now, this story is rated T, but depending on how bad the deaths may be, this story ratings may be changed to rated M. Anyway, enjoy the story while you can. This will start out in Crystal's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. Heck, I don't even own the cover image up there (which looks really awesome whoever made it btw). I do own _most _of my OCs though.**

**Chapter 1**

**Encounter the Time Stranger**

"Ugh. I'm so tired." I groaned as my back hit the bed. Everything was pretty hectic today. Crow and Jack were arguing this morning over the bills. Miyu kept badgering me at school. Heitmann yelling at us in class for no apparent reason. Work was pretty slow today. More explosions occurred while testing the engine. Tons of homework to deal with. I think all of this is getting on my nerves now, and I'm on the verge of losing it!

_Need…some…rest,_ I thought. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up a while later, only to felt something or someone poking me on my head. I fluttered my eyes opened and looked up, only to see a tiny girl with dark brown eyes and light blonde hair tied into curly pigtails, wearing a red dress with a silver ring in front. Another odd thing about here was that she was wearing gloves that look like paws…cat paws I think…and cat ears. There was also a white tail with a pink ribbon and a golden bell attached at the end behind her.

"Ah! She's awake!" I heard her yelled. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes a little.

"Ngh…where am I?" I muttered drowsily. Weird. I'm pretty sure I was lying on my bed just a while ago. Right now, I'm like in a bright, white room, completely empty except for me and the tiny girl in front of me.

"Oh. It looks like she's up just in time!" Another voice said. I looked up and saw a women around my age with shoulder length crimson hair and light brown eyes. She had on a blue jacket over a simple white dress and a pair of white boots to go along with it. I tilted my head at her in question.

"Who are you?" I asked. She frowned in response.

"What? You don't remember me?" The red hair asked in disappointment.

"No, I don't think so." I replied.

She continued to frown. "But…But we met each other at the park, remember?"

I thought back at her remarks, and before I can answered, a flashback occurred me.

* * *

_Few hours ago…_

_I was heading back to the Poppo Time Garage from work today when all of the sudden, I saw a girl wandering around the Neo Domino park area, looking frantic._

_"Oh no! Where is it?! I know I had it here somewhere!" she cried as she was searching on the ground. Can't help but feel that she was in trouble, I walked up to her._

_"Excuse me." I said to her, "Is something wrong?"_

_She noticed me in front of her, tears in her eyes, "Ahh…I just lost something important!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"It's true. I know I had it around me just a few minutes ago. But now it's gone! I've must've drop it somewhere!"_

_I tried to clam her down, "Hey. Just relax. Maybe I can help you out. What is it that you lost?"_

_"Um…" she spoke after she stopped crying, "It was a silver necklace with a ruby stone and golden rings attached to it."_

_Okay. That shouldn't be too hard to find. "Alright. I'll help ya!"_

_It was like fifteen minutes later of searching that I happen to noticed a red glint among the grassy area. I went over and saw a ruby necklace that the girl was talking about, no doubt it._

_"I found it!" I shouted, picking it up. I gave it to the red hair girl and her eyes gleamed in excitement._

_"Yay, you found it!" she cheered. "Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you."_

_"It was nothing," I waved it off and smiled. "That necklace looks pretty by the way. No wonder it's important to you."_

_"Thanks." She said, "But actually, there's more to it than its appearance."_

_I blinked in confusion, wondering what she meant by that, but I shrugged it off. "Well…I have to go now. Just don't lose it again." I waved at her and head back home to see my four foster brothers._

* * *

Back in present time…

"AHHH!" I screamed while pointing at her in realization, "You're the girl I met at the park today!"

The red head giggled, "Teehee! You finally remember. But come to think of it, I don't think we got a chance to learn each other's name."  
I slowly stood up and faced her, "I'm Crystal."

"Nice to meet you, Crystal!" The red head greeted, "My name is Kyoko. That small girl who was poking you while you're sleeping earlier here is named Chocola."

"Hello!" The small girl, now known as Chocola, greeted. Come to think of it, I just realize this girl is really short…so short that she's only at the height of my knees. "Here! This is for you!"

All of a sudden, a tray appeared on Chocola's hand with a glass of dark brown, swirly liquid with whip cream and a cherry on top and she held it out in front of me, "This is Chocola's Special Chocolate Milkshake! I was thinking that you might be thirsty after waking up like that, so I made this for you."

I paused for a moment. "Uh…"

"Don't worry. It's not poison." Chocola said, noticing the uneasiness on my face, "There's no way I'll do any like that to a nice person like you."

I hesitantly took the glass from her, "In that case, I'll take it. Thanks…I guess." I took a sip from the straw, and slurped the delicious, chocolaty substance. My eyes widened and think it's started to gleam like a child, "Wow, this is really good!"

"Thanks. Glad you like it!" Chocola gave out a cute smile.

I slurped some more of that delicious milkshake while I took a glanced at the red head. "Is she's your sister or something like that?"

"No, not really." Kyoko answered, scratching the back of her head, "Chocola is more like a pet of some sort."

I choked and did a spit take from my shake, accidentally spraying it all over Kyoko's face. I muttered an apology while helping her whip off the mess with a tissue.

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

"Ah…haha, not that kind of 'pet' you're thinking of," Kyoko reassured, "The thing is…Chocola is not even human."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Then, what is she?"

Kyoko paused a bit while tapping her chin, "Um…I rather not tell. Because either way, you won't believe me."

Drat. I want to know what she is. "Anyway, back to the serious topic, where am I exactly? Because obviously, this can't be my room."

"Certainly right about that," Kyoko agreed excitedly, "But I'll explain more about this place I just brought you here."

I blinked in confusion, "Wait…you brought me here?"

The crimson hair nodded. "Yep. And you probably want to know why, don't you?" I nodded. "Well my friend, I'll tell you. See, my father, Chronos, sent me on the mission to find you, as one of the five Crimson Star Guardians, to give you the vision of any historical or alternative past that you desire."

I stared at her. "Hold on a sec. Chronos? As in the one in Greek Mythology who can control time? Are you a demigod by any chance?"

"Well…I don't know about the demigod part, but I guess you could say I am," Kyoko replied, "But the Chronos that you were talking about…yes, that's the same person who is my father!"

There was a stunned silence before I hung my head and leaned against the nearest wall as possible, "I probably sound like Jack by saying this, but I think I'm in a dream."

"Are you saying you don't believe me?!" Kyoko overhead me.

"It's not the matter of fact whether I believe you or not," I replied, "It's more of the fact on questioning your sanity."

"How dare you say that Kyoko is insane?!" I heard Chocola growled, "Believe it or not, Kyoko is a Time Stranger who inherited the ability to travel to time from her father. She can also find ways to change the past, but that ability is forbidden to oath, and that must never happened unless it's absolutely necessary."

"What Chocola said is correct," Kyoko said, "But, I am allow to show you the vision of what can happened if the past can change."

"You mean, like parallel universe or alternative dimension?" I asked. Well, I know these two words kinda mean the same thing, but still.

"That's right," The crimson hair winked, "But if you still don't believe me what I said, then why don't you tell me what certain event you wish to know if it's possible to change the past?"

I hummed in thought. I guess I'll play along for now. There is one event that still kept me in wonder if it never happened, and how would it affect me and my friends. I took in a deep breath and face the so called 'Time Stranger'.

"In that case, show me the time of how everyone's lives change if the Zero Reverse _never_ happened."

Kyoko grinned and nodded approvingly. "Alright. Your wish, is my command!"

She pulled out a necklace that I recognized that she nearly lost at the park few hours ago, and started chanting in a language I cannot recognized. Then, the necklace transformed itself into a wooden staff with a red jewel on top. Then, she chanted again, causing everything to flash in white.

**Author's note: This is about it for now. R&amp;R?**


	2. Cancelling Zero Reverse

**Author's note: Huh...for some reason, I feel like I'm on the role for this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter. The words written in italicized are the scenes Crystal is seeing. And the disclaimer is the same, only that Eden belongs to EvanderAdvent.  
**

**Warning: There's blood...a lot of it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Cancelling Zero Reverse**

I lowered my arms down once the lights dimmed, and looked around in amazement at the change of this area. The room was still white, but now there were millions of wooden doors surrounding us.

"Whoa! What's with all these doors around us?" I asked.

"These doors involve showing the visions of your past," Kyoko answered, "Or in this case, the past of your life without the Zero Reverse."

I nodded, "So if I opened one of them, then I would get to see what happens in that timeline?"

"Yep! But it's better if I show which doors to open first. Just so you know what happens…chronologically." The crimson hair suggested.

"Then lead me to the first door," I said.

Kyoko nodded, "Okay, but first I need to go over some setbacks before the Zero Reverse started. You do know that the scary big guy with grey hair became a maniac after a trip to Aztec region and was responsible for that accident that killed thousands of people, don't you?"

By the maniac, I think she was referring to Rudger Goodwin, so I nodded, "Yeah. I know that. I also know that Fudo Hakase entrusted the four Signer cards to Rex Goodwin to seal the reactors, but it was too late, and the explosion happened."

"Correct." Kyoko replied, "But in this alternate timeline, the scene reversed just a bit. Why don't you go ahead and open this door to the left."

She pointed to the door beside me, and I took a deep breathe and placed my hand on the handle. I turned the knob slowly, and cracked the door opened, only for the light flashed at me, showing me the scene. I noticed that the younger Goodwin was crouched beside Yusei's father, who was wounded badly.

* * *

_"Hakase, are you alright?" Goodwin asked in a worry tone._

_"I'm…I'm fine," Dr. Fudo winced as he felt the sting on his side, "Listen Rex, you need to stop your brother from activating the Reactor. Otherwise, it will explode and kill many innocent people."_

_Goodwin's eyes widened in shock, "B-But how?"_

_"Here. These cards are the keys to seal the Reactors. Hurry before it's too late!" With that, Dr. Fudo shoved the cards to Goodwin, who stared at them for a bit and ran off._

* * *

"HOLD IT! This is just a repeat of what happened when Goodwin failed to seal the reactors in time!" I stated.

Kyoko roller her eyes, "Keep watching."

* * *

_The scene changed to the part of the control panel of the reactor. I could see Rudger in there, who was ready to press the red button covered in glass, that can set off the Zero Reverse any moment now. However, there was another person at the scene whom I was shocked to see._

_"Rudger, don't do this!" Another person happened to be a young men with spiky grey hair and grey eyes, whom I recognized as Yakumiro Eden. Then, I remembered that he used to be Dr. Fudo's intern before the casualties happened and he was accidentally sent to the Underworld and instead of being killed. "Don't you know what will happen if you press that button? Many people will die!"_

_"There's no choice, my boy!" Rudger retorted, "Even if you try to stop me, the war will still exist. There's nothing you can do to stop me, even with the power of the Crimson Star Guardian!"_

_"Try me!" That was when Eden charged at Rudger to prevent him from pressing the self-destruct button. However, the light flashed again, and all was left was a wet, sickling sounds coming from the background._

* * *

I blinked once. Twice. Three times only to register what I just saw…and heard. "So…Eden was trying to stop Rudger from letting the Reactor self-destruct."

"Yep!" Kyoko replied, "But even though Eden successfully stop Rudger from creating the Zero Reverse, his actions comes with a price."

"Comes with a price?" I repeated.

"Let's just skipped for the next scene for now." The crimson hair suggested, "And then we'll see what happened to Eden, but I will warn you that this might be a bit gruesome later on. Don't say I didn't warn you though."

The scene changed at the door, revealing to the couple running in the hallway, whom I recognized as my mother and father.

* * *

_Yumehara Haruto and his wife, Yumehara Yuri, ran to the nearby exit to escape the room that was violently shaking and have debris falling from the ceiling. However, several moments later, the room stopped shaking, and the emergency alarm stopped at the exact time. The couple looked around in confusion before facing each other._

"_Haruto, what's going on?" My mother asked._

_"I…I don't know." My father answered. "I really don't know."_

_"Haruto! Yuri!" Another voice echoed through the hallway._

_Both of my parents turned around to see a man and two woman, running up to them. One of the woman was holding a small baby with a bundle of baby blue blanket around her._

_"Are you two alright?" The man with jet black hair and amethyst eyes asked._

_"We're fine." Haruto replied, "But what's going on? All of a sudden, we got a siren saying to evacuate the building, but several moments later, it just ended."_

_"This may be my guess, but I think the Momentum Reactor stopped spinning in the reverse direction, which may have cause the alarm to die off," The woman with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes sighed in relief. "It's a good thing it's over, but it still gave all of us a fright."_

_Suddenly, the baby started wailing, getting all five people's attentions. It was clear that the four month old was frighten and upset. "Oh it's okay Yuna." The dark brunette cooed gently at the infant, "It's okay. It's all over now. Don't cry."_

_"Still, it's a relief," Then, Haruto hugged his wife from behind, "I'm sorry, Yuri. For making you run all the way here for nothing. It's not good for your health…or for our baby inside."_

_"No, it's alright dear." Yuri smiled while she gently touched her abdomen, "I'm fine, really. None of us expected that to happen, anyway. Besides, I'm just glad we're all safe in now."_

_"Not all of us yet, I'm afraid." The woman with light brown hair and light green eyes said, "My husband and my son are still around here. I need to find them!"_

_"Wait, Ayame!" Haruto stopped her, "It's too dangerous to go around here alone. I'll go with you."_

_"Um…alright onii-san." Ayame agreed. My father turned to the purple hair woman._

_"Yuri, stay with Katashi and Umi for now. I'll be right back." He told her._

_My mother nodded while my father ran off with Ayame to find her husband and her son. It took a while later, only for them to find a spiky, raven hair scientist in the hallway with baby boy in his arms…unharmed._

_"HAKASE!" Ayame cried, "Oh thank goodness you and Yusei are okay!"_

_Ayame ran up to Dr. Fudo and wrapped her arms around him, carefully because she knew he was injured his arm. The raven hair gave hugged his wife back. "Yeah. I'm okay. And I'm glad that you and Haruto are alright, but what about the others."_

_"Yuri, Katashi, and Umi are safe," Haruto answered. "But what just happened here that set off the alarm?"_

_Dr. Fudo sighed in distressed and gave baby Yusei to Ayame. "Rudger was about to set off the Reactor, causing it to go into reverse direction. But I gave Rex the cards to seal off the reactor. And by judging the end of the alarm, he managed to seal it successfully. I don't know what happened to Rudger after that. That's why I'm planning to head inside the control room right now."_

_"I'll go with you, just to be safe." Haruto volunteered._

_"Just be careful you two," Ayame told the two men while trying to calm down baby Yusei._

_The scene quickly shifted to where the two men managed to pry the door to the reactor open and survey the damage inside the room. Sparks from the cords flashed in the shadow. Giant debris spread all around the room. The two men were about to leave after thinking that there was nothing to find here, only to stumble upon a horrible sight._

_Two figures were on the ground with pools of blood around them. Rudger lied face down, dead. Possibly either because of the loss of blood from his left arm, or that he was stabbed in the front by an sharp object. Another was Eden, who was lying on his back, unconscious. However, there was blood spilling from his right eye, and although it was closed shut, it could be the possibility that his eye was gouged out._

_"Oh my god…EDEN!" The two men ran to the younger intern and helped him sat up. "Eden…"_

_The grey hair intern slowly opened his one eyes and noticed the two men around him, "Nngh…Dr. Fudo…Dr. Yumehara…what just…" Eden winced in pain and falls limb._

_"Oh lord…Eden, hang in there!" Dr. Fudo cried out._

* * *

The scene turned white, and I was forced to shut the door closed. I could feel my legs shaking, and my skin turning pale. Oh god…blood…so much blood.

"So…Eden had his eye gouged out by Rudger, instead of having his eye damaged from his dragon." I started to say.

"Yep." Kyoko said, acting like it's not a big deal, "Oh but don't worry. Despite that, Eden managed to survive and was sent to the hospital. Though, he no longer have his right eye and had to wear a bandage over it. Rudger on the other hand, well, he's pretty much dead.

"Like that makes it any better," I muttered. But still, I'm glad to know that both of my parents survived in either worlds as well as Yusei's and Yuna's parents. And I guessed Eden didn't end up in the Underworld in this world after the Zero Reverse was cancelled out. But still, he lost his right eye anyway. "Wait. There's still something that bothers me. Is it just me, or did Yusei's mother, Ayame, called my father 'onii-san'?"

Kyoko thought for a moment, "No. It's not just you. I heard her say that."

"Yeah, yeah! I heard it too!" Chocola said excitedly.

The realization hit me. "HOLY CRAP! If that's true, then both Haruto and Ayame are siblings, which means Ayame is my aunt, and Yusei is actually my…my cousin."

"Bingo!" Kyoko cheered, "But should that surprise you?"

I stared at her as if she was stupid, "Who wouldn't be surprise by the fact that you just realize you have a family member right beside you for so long that you didn't even know about it?!"

"Ah…true, true." Kyoko nodded.

"Besides…" I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I used to think that both Yusei and Yuna are related until they both did the DNA tests, which proves that they're not."

"I see."

"Anyway," I started to change the topic, "What happens after this mess?"

"Let's see," Kyoko pondered a bit, "Dr. Fudo regained his position in the M.I.D.S, trying to find the way to stabilize the reactor again. Nine months later after the incident, you were born. Few months after your birth, your aunt, Fudo Ayame, became pregnant again and have a baby girl nine months after that. That girl's name is Yui, by the way."

I blinked. "Wait…that means Yusei has a little sister in this timeline."

The crimson hair nodded, "Why don't we open the another door to see the next stage of your life?"

Immediately, Kyoko opened the door beside her, causing the white light to flash, and setting off another scene.

**Author's note: And that's that. What's next is the characters childhood memories without the Zero Reverse incident. Hope you like it so far. R&amp;R?  
**


	3. Sweet Memories

**Author's note: And it's back to this story again. Yay, I'm on the roll for this one again. So I did my best to make this chapter a bit fluffy and stuff. So onward to Alternate Dimension! R&amp;R please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this story plot. Nothing else.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sweet Memories**

"This stage is set for your childhood memories." I heard Kyoko said, "It's Christmas day, and you and were parents were celebrating Christmas at your place, with the Fudo family coming along to join them."

* * *

_"Wow! He's so cute!" A young Crystal, about four years old, exclaimed once she opened up a small present bag, revealing a black cat plush toy, that was about a size of a teddy bear, with big eyes and a red bow around its neck, which is one of the Sanrio characters called Chococat. The young girl had purple hair and sparkling violet eyes, and was wearing a simple, blue dress._

_"You like it, Crystal?" The man with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes asked as he sat next to his daughter on the ground. The young girl smiled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck._

_"I love it! Thank you, daddy!" Young Crystal cheered._

_"Ah, don't thank us just yet, Crystal." A woman with a same hair and eye color as Crystal, wearing a simple white dress with blue outline, said as she walked into the living room with a Christmas tree on one side. "Your father and I have one more present for you. It's really really special, so we decided to save this one for last."_

_Yuri sat next to her husband and daughter on the ground and held out a small rectangular box, covered in a red Christmas wrappings with a silver and green ribbon on top. Crystal took the box from her mother and gently (gently because she doesn't want to mess up a neat looking wrapping) opened it up and pulled out a-_

_"A Duel Monster Deck!" Crystal gasped as she held it up in awe. After going over a few cards in her deck, she immediately hugged her parents. "I LOVE IT! This is a best Christmas ever! Thank you, mommy and daddy!"_

_Crystal's parents laughed and returned her embrace, "Your welcome dear." Yuri said to her._

_Crystal turned to her father, "Daddy, will you teach me how to duel?"_

_Before the sandy blonde can answered, a doorbell rang, getting everyone's attention._

_"Oh, looks like your sister and the others are here." Yuri said before getting up and leaved the living room. Haruto turned to the young girl._

_"I'm sorry, Crystal. But it looks like I have to help your mother set up the table for now." Haruto apologized, "But why don't you play Duel Monsters with your cousins, since they're here now? I think maybe Yusei can teach you how."_

_Crystal nodded, "Okay daddy."_

_Haruto laughed and ruffled the girl's hair, "That's my girl!"_

_As soon as the man left, two kids quickly came to the living room in excitement. One of them was a six year old boy with spiky raven hair with gold highlights and sapphire-blue eyes, wearing a black sweater and jeans. The other one was a three year old girl with long raven hair with silver highlights and bluish-greenish eyes, wearing a simple red dress._

_"Hi Crystal!" The two greeted once they spotted a purple hair girl._

_"Hi Yusei! Hi Yui!" Crystal got up and ran up to them. "Guess what? My mommy and daddy got me a Duel Monster deck!"_

_Yusei's eyes widened in excitement, "Really? That's great. All three of us can play Duel Monsters with each other now!"_

_"Three?" Crystal thought in confusion. She knew her cousin, Yusei, had a deck two years ago. But then that would mean…_

_"I got one too!" Three year old Yui excitedly pulled out a deck for her cousin to see._

_"Yay! This is great!" Crystal cheered._

_"C'mon! Let's duel!" Yusei said. The two young girls agreed as they set their dueling mats (wherever they got them) in the middle of the room on the floor, and began their duel in Battle Royal mode. Their happy moments continued for the rest of Christmas day, before the scene turned white._

* * *

"Aw…this is actually adorable." I cooed as the scene faded away. "We were really happy there. Well…the other Yusei, me, and Yusei's not-born-in-my-timeline sister."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "Mmhm. A lot definitely has changed since the Zero Reverse never happened in this world."

I hummed for a bit, "But…what about my friends? Surely, they are happy as much as we are."

"See four yourself." Kyoko snapped her fingers, causing the scene in the doors to change again, only that this one seems to keep on moving very quickly.

The scene changed to black first, before turning into the living room again, only with slightly different furnitures. There was a young boy with spiky orange hair and grey eyes, whom I recognized as Crow, had just opened up a new Duel Monster Deck, and started jumping for joy. A little baby boy, who was one the floor with him, started clapping when he saw his older brother's excitement.

Then, the scene changed where there was a little girl with jet black and ocean blue eyes opening up her presents, which contains a few books, toys, a hand-made duel disk, and a new Duel Monster Deck. I recognized the girl as Yuna, and she ran up to her parents with big smile on her face and hugged them.

That scene faded, only another living room to show up, revealing two young kids with two new shiny duel disks on their arms. The older one with blonde hair and amethyst eyes, whom I recognized as young Jack, was challenging a girl younger than him, who has a same hair color and eyes as him. And that, I'm assuming that might be Jack's younger sister.

Then, the scene changed, revealing two kids playing Duel Monsters on the couch. Based on the icy-blue hair color and golden eyes on him, I assumed that the young boy was Kiryu. And the girl next to him, same hair and eye color, was his little sister.

Next, the next scene revealed another two kids playing Duel Monsters. Both of them have dark brown eyes, but one of them was a boy with spiky dark brown hair while the other one was a girl with scarlet red hair. I immediately recognized the girl as Akane, while the boy was her late older brother, Sho. Suddenly, a toddler with a same hair color as Akane walked up to his two older siblings, but then tripped over a box and started crying. Both Akane and Sho noticed this, and went to the toddler and try to cheer him up.

The scene faded, only to change to a different living room. A young boy with dark blue hair and dark brown eyes was with a woman with same hair and eye color as him, opening up a present. I recognized that boy as Aoi. He managed to unwrapped a small present in his hands, revealing a brand new Duel Monster deck. He looked up at the woman and started smiling. The woman in returned, smiled back and gave him a hug.

I felt a warm smile on my face as the scene faded. They all look so happy there…even Aoi, I thought. I turned to Kyoko. "Do you mind if you can fill me in on their back stories? Like who are their siblings and such?"

"Not at all," The red head responded. "You should already known that Yuna's parents worked at the Reactor with yours and Yusei's father. The baby who was with Crow was named Yoshi. Crow adored him very much. Their father is a mechanics while their mother is a teacher. But few years later, Yoshi suffered a disease on his legs and needs to undergo operation, but their parents couldn't even afford it yet."

I gasped, "That's terrible!"

"And the blonde girl with Jack is his sister, Alexandra. Alex for short. Their father is a business man, while their mother works at a department store." Kyoko continued, "Don't worry. Alex is healthy and fine, so you'll be seeing her again later. And it seems like you known Akane's siblings, so I'm going to skip that. Just so you know, her family owns a dojo."

I laughed a little at that part. I can totally imagine that.

"Kiryu Kyosuke had a little sister named Kasumi. I suggest you should take a good look at her before we head to the next scene, because you won't be seeing her soon."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

Kyoko gave a sad look in her eyes, "She passed away due to cancer, so Kiryu became an only child. Not only that, both of his parents died in a car crash couple years after that."

"Oh…" I muttered with pity. Then Kiryu was the only one so far who lost his family so far. And that…really sucks.

"As for Aoi, the woman that you saw with him was his mother." Kyoko said. "She left his father and raised Aoi on her own, while working in the orphanage with a woman named Martha. Just to let you know, Kiryu was placed in that orphanage after his parents died."

That's good. Martha is a good woman, and I like her. At least Kiryu has her to take care of him. And I'm also glad that Aoi is also with Martha and his mom. It kinda surprised and saddened me to think about her, because I remember Aoi breaking down right after he went back to Satellite to see her again, only to find out that she committed suicide.

"So…do we all meet each other later?" I asked.

"Yep!" Kyoko said. "Most of you meet each other at the Duel Academy. Well, you and Yusei met them first. Yui got into the Academy later, because she developed psychic abilities at a young age and had to go to the special school for that."

I thought for a minute, before becoming frozen stiff, "Wait…that 'special school' you were talking about can't be run by-"

"Oh no no. Don't worry. It's not run by the Arcadia Movement, if that's what you were thinking. Hakase doesn't want to put his daughter in that place, because he doesn't trust them." Kyoko interrupted.

Good, cuz I rather if he didn't. Even I never really met her, I can't imagine a sweet girl like Yui being in that horrible place, I thought.

"Because of her high IQ, Yui skipped a grade and ended up in a same class as you," Kyoko continued, "At the same time, you and Yusei decided to introduce her to your friends on her first day to the academy during their school activities. Let's see…Yusei's seventeen, you're fifteen, so that makes Yui fourteen."

* * *

_Yusei, Yui, and Crystal were in their respective Duel Academy uniforms and entered outside with groups of students in various grades around the Dueling Ground Fields and Turbo Tracks, only to be greeted by an orange hair teen._

_"Yo, Yusei! Crystal! You two came just in time!" Crow started speaking and did a special handshake with the raven hair teen._

_"Hey Crow. There's someone I want you to meet," Yusei said as he placed his hand on the raven hair girl's shoulder, "This is Yui, my younger sister, and also Crystal's younger cousin."_

_Crow smiled and held his hand out to the younger girl, "Hey Yui. I heard a lot about you from Yusei and Crystal. The name's Crow, by the way."_

_Yui smiled and shook Crow's hand. "Likewise. Is 'Crow' your nickname or something?"_

_Crow laughed nervously and scratched his temple, "Eh…no. Both of my parents named me that. But I like that name to be honest."_

_Yui laughed at this, causing Crow to turn red in embarrassment. "Sorry. I couldn't help but find that funny. Anyway, I heard from onii-san that you have a younger brother."_

_"Well you heard right!" Crow responded while ruffling the girl's hair playfully._

_"That reminds me, how's Yoshi's doing?" Crystal asked in a worried tone._

_"He's doing better so far," Crow replied, "But we're still struggling to get the money in for the operation."_

_"Sorry to hear about that." The purple hair girl said, "But I hope things will work out soon."_

_"Yeah. Thanks." Crow said thankfully. "Anyway, why don't you come with us, Yui? We still have a lot of friends to introduced to you."_

_The four went to the bench, where a lot of students were watching the duels, and went to the one where eight people were sitting. A blonde hair girl with amethyst eyes, another girl with jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes, another girl with scarlet hair brown eyes (and the only female in the group wearing a boy's uniform), a girl with burgundy hair and amber eyes, a man in his early twenties with same eyes color as the scarlet hair and brown hair, another boy with blue hair and dark brown eyes, and a pair of teal hair twins; one boy and one girl._

_"Okay. Let's start, shall we?" The orange hair teen said, "This girl here is Alexandra Atlas. Aka, Alex for short." He pointed to the blonde._

_"That girl is Tsukina Yuna." Crow pointed to the jet black hair._

_"This is Izayoi Aki." He pointed to the burgundy hair._

_"Hitomi Akane. And that's her older brother, Hitomi Sho." He pointed to the scarlet hair and brunette respectfully._

_"That's Akiyama Aoi." Crow pointed to the blue hair._

_"And these two are Rua and Ruka Heartlily. As you can see, they're twins." Crow pointed to the teal hair twins. Everyone exchanged greetings to Yui, before the orange hair teen turned his eyes back to her. "This is our usual hangout spots, and you're free to hang out here whenever you want. So what do you say, Yui?"_

_The fourteen year old raven hair glanced at her brother and cousin, who smiled back at her, before turning to her new friends, "I don't see why not."_

_"Awesome!" Crow climbed up the bench and plotted a sit next to Yuna. Meanwhile, Yusei sat next to him, while Crystal took a seat next to Aoi with Yui sitting next to Alex._

_"By the way, is Sho a student here by any chance?" Yui asked. "He kinda looked a little old to be one, no offense really."_

_Akane started laughing at that remarks, "Sorry about that. And no, my brother isn't a student here anymore. He just recently graduated."_

_"Got that right, little sis," Sho said, "I just work here as a substitute teacher at the same time, as a sponsor for a special dueling program."_

_"Wait. What kind of dueling program is it?" Yui asked._

_Alex was the one to answer, "You know how these idiots started their own club, and excluded the members of whoever they either don't like or thought they were different." Yui nodded. "Yeah. See, before Sho graduated, he started his own club that are fit for any duelist around here, regardless of age and gender, and he benefited this program in order to help anyone around here, especially the ones with…special abilities." Alex trailed off the last word, sounding like she doesn't want to offend anyone by saying it._

_Yui raised her eyebrow, "You mean, psychic abilities."_

_"Uh…yeah." Alex admitted. "Only the three of us here possessed that ability. That'll be Aki, Yuna, and Aoi."_

_"Oh…I guess that makes four of us now." The raven hair girl said, earning confused looks from the few people in the group. "I have one too."_

_"Huh. Really?" Aoi stared at her in interest, "No wonder I sensed that from you."_

_"Same here." Yuna and Aki nodded in agreements._

_"Who's this little squirt sitting at my spot?" Yui turned around, only to be met by the death glare of a teenager who has the same hair and eye color as Alex's._

_"I…I didn't know there's assigned seats especially at this place," Yui replied calmly._

_"C'mon Jack. Just take another empty seat at the bench," Alex suggested, "Besides, she's new here anyway, so she doesn't know."_

_"Hmph." Jack scoffed and sat next to Yusei._

_"Sorry about that. That's my brother, Jack." Alex said, "He can act like an arrogant jerk sometimes, but he's a really a nice guy to hang out with."_

* * *

"So almost all of us became friends with each other at the Duel Academy, even Aki and the twins," I noted.

"Correct. But let's not forget your other friend there." Kyoko said, "You remember what I said about Kiryu living in the orphanage and Aoi's mom working there along with Martha?" I nodded. "Some of you went there to volunteer to take care of the kids, and it pretty much brought you guys a lot more closer."

The scene changed again, revealing the same orphanage that Martha owned and the one I remembered living in when I was little. Some of us (Yusei, Yui, Crow, Aoi, Kiryu, and myself) were playing with the kids happily while Martha and Aoi's mother stood aside by the doorway with the smiles on their face. It seemed to make it so much better, because I know how some of us really love kids, especially rowdy ones. The scene changed to white before Kyoko had to close the door.

"And that's it for this scene." Kyoko said. "There's more to come though."

"There's more?" I stared at her, questionably, "What's more to show? At least, everyone are really happy there."

"True. But things don't stay that way." Kyoko's face suddenly turned dark, "It was as Darwin quoted it. 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times'. You wouldn't believe how true it was once I show you the next scene. Because everything and everyone you cared for will dissolved, all because of death."

I froze. "Wait…who…who dies?"

The crimson hair stared at me sadly. "I can't tell you, but I can show you. Why not open the door next to you right there?"

I glanced to another door beside me and hesitantly opened it slowly, revealing another flash of white light to the next scene.

**Author's note: HA! I put up a suspense for the next. Ah, let's see how will this turned out. I guess this will be a good time to tell you that the death scenes will appear in the next chapter...for a very good reason! Two, actually.**

**If anyone of you wonder what Chococat looks like, he's looks like the cat from my profile picture.**

**Also, Yoshi is not an OC. He's actually Crow's little brother from the 5D's manga version, and like the manga, he's suffering from a disease on his leg. And while the manga version implies that Crow was convincing Yoshi to undergo operation, I made it to the point where his parents couldn't even afford to pay for Yoshi's operation yet.**

**I guess that's enough explaining for now, but I hope you like it. And I also hope you'll read the next chapter once it gets updated.**

**R&amp;R?**


	4. Tragic Fire

**Author's note: And here's the next chapter of Alternate Dimension...Myeh. Sorry for the slight delay on this story. I was going to put it up earlier. I blamed my homework, my constant headache, and myself for watching the Sword Art Online mini episode on Youtube. And the headache...nnggh...according to my mom, it probably because of the weather, but I feel like I'm dying...literally. NOT a good feeling. Anyway, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. I only own my OCs. And I apologized if some of the canon characters acted a bit OOC.  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Tragic Fire**

_Few months had passed since Yui had enter the Duel Academy, and she managed to fit in very well there. Plus, it was middle of October and a festival was going on at the Academy. The gangs gathered and helped out the committees to set up the props and listed out special activities. These activities included classics carnival games, plays, talent shows, and of course, Dueling Tournaments._

_All students and people outside of the Duel Academy (including parents, children, and elderlies) went and participated the fun festivities._

_Right now, two people on stage, Yusei and his sister Yui, were on stage with their duel disks on. The crowds gathered around to watch the exciting tournament._

_"Stardust Dragon, attack her directly! Shooting Sonic!" Yusei commanded. His dragon shot out a beam of light at the raven hair girl, dropping her life points to zero. After the referee declared Yusei the winner, crowds cheered, and Yui stared at her older brother and pouted playfully._

_"Aw, onii-san beat me." Yui whined almost childishly._

_Yusei laughed as he went over and ruffled her hair. "Hey, you did great, little sis. I would've lost if it weren't for that last card."_

_Yui smiled, "Oh well. Congrats anyway."_

_"Hey Yusei! Congrats on your win!" Yusei and Yui looked up to see all their friends gather around them, including the icy blue hair man named Kiryu Kyosuke, and a dark hair girl with a weird looking glasses named Carly Nagisa._

_"Hey you guys. Thanks!" Yusei replied before turning to the icy blue hair, "And hey Kiryu. Glad you can make it."_

_Kiryu shrugged and did a fist bump with the raven hair teen, "Of course. I came to have fun with you guys. And since some of you are in the tournaments, I bet you all need all the supports you can."_

_"Well thanks man."_

_"Hey, fair warning you guys. Yusei and Jack are in the finals tomorrow, so you better start placing bets on who's going to win tomorrow." Akane said._

_"Hmph. There's no need." Jack scoffed, "It's quite obvious that I'm going to be the one winning the finals."_

_"Keyword. Quite." Someone muttered._

_"Hey Crystal, what's with the dress?" Yusei asked as he turned to his cousin, who was wearing a black knee-length dress with the strap around her neck and decorated with purple rhinestones. She was also wearing black boots and fingerless elbow length gloves that compliment her outfit._

_The purple hair teen shrugged, "This for the singing competition coming up in fifteen minutes. In case you ask, these four…" Crystal pointed to Yui, Aki, Ruka, and Carly almost angrily, "…force me to wear them."_

_"Aw, c'mon, Crys. You have to!" Yui said to her cousin. "You gotta look good for your best performance."_

_Crystal only grunted in response._

_"Hey guys!" Carly suddenly chirped excitedly, "Since all eleven of us are here, why don't we gather around for a group picture? I brought my camera with me."_

_"Well why not?" Crow said with grin and turned to everyone else, "Gather around guys!"_

_The group of eleven friends gather at one spot nearby one of statues. Taller guys in the back, girls in the middle, and the twins in the front. Carly managed to asked one of the passerby to take a picture for her and her friends and ran back to her spot. Once everyone (except for Jack) started smiling, camera started clicking with couple of white flashes._

* * *

"Wow, everyone in there are really close friends. Even, Carly." I said. Well that's good. Carly is a really nice person. And I'm glad that Kiryu is also part of the big group.

"I have to agree." Kyoko said. "All of you have strong bonds of friendship. Although none of handle the Duel Gangs at that time, you still have to deal with rivals and bullies at your school."

"But something still bothers me." I said. "You said something about our friendships dissolving at some point. Did one of us change and ended up…well…insane?" Kinda stupid for me to ask, but I guess I was assuming that breakup started similar to when Kiryu started to go insane or that one of us got kidnapped.

"No. Well, sort of." Kyoko answered. "None of you gone insane at the first two deaths I'm going to show you. But the friendship does break because of deaths."

"Who dies?" I nervously asked.

"You'll find out. And it happens during the night of the festival by the way."

The scene changed white again.

* * *

_"YUI, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" It was after the singing competition, and Crystal won the prize after singing the song "Ignite". Later, her cousin asked her to meet nearby the takoyaki stand just so they hang out. The purple hair teen did as soon as she changed back into her usual attire. However, Crystal met a certain blue hair psychic, Aoi, instead, who also told by Yui to meet here as well. Yet, he wasn't expecting to meet the purple hair teen either. That was when Crystal realized that they were set up by the raven hair psychic once she discovered her hiding nearby the stands._

_"Myeh, I don't think so!" Yui playfully stuck her tongue at her cousin. "Besides, I have something else to do anyway. You two have fun you your 'date' while I go find my brother to make sure he confess his feelings to a 'certain someone'!" She then bolted away in a speed of lighting._

_"YUI!" Crystal screamed, trying to catch the raven hair, but gave up once she lost sight of her. Crystal placed her hand on her temple. "Oh great…"_

_"She definitely tricked us, didn't she?" Aoi asked, deadpanned._

_Crystal nodded and groaned. "Now I feel stupid. I should've notice something suspicious about her earlier."_

_"Same here." Aoi agreed before turning to the purple hair. "Anyway, I was hoping to see you around here…private if you don't mind."_

_Crystal snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh, that's right! I have something to give you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a grey owl key chain and showed it to him._

_Aoi chuckled. "Haha…what the-?"_

_"I know. He's kinda cute, isn't he?" Crystal laughed and smiled cheekily. "But you like owls, don't you? I was going to give it to you on your birthday few days ago, but I ended up getting sick that day. Plus, we have to set up for the festival. So, I guess this is a good time to…y'know."_

_Aoi smiled as he took the keychain from her. "I'll take it. Thanks. And I have something for you too." Aoi reached into his back pocket, pulled out a Duel Monster card, and gave it to Crystal. The purple teen took it and glanced at it, only to have her eyes widened in recognition._

_"Wah…Aoi, I can't keep this." Crystal told him, "It's one of your few favorite cards."_

_"It's fine. I already have a card that is similar to it. Besides…" Aoi glanced away, cheeks turning red, before facing Crystal again, "…It kinda reminds me of you, so I thought I should give it to you. Just…Just keep it as a friendship."_

_"But…" Crystal stares at the card for a moment. Then, she quickly hugged Aoi, which made him blushed in surprised, before pulling back. "Okay. I accept it. Thanks Aoi."_

_"Your welcome." The two teens decided to stroll around a bit while starting a conversation. "By the way, what does Yui mean when she said that she has to make sure Yusei confess to a 'certain someone'?"_

_Crystal smirked, "You know how Yusei and Aki have been crushing each other, don't you?"_  
_Aoi nodded and it was his turn to smirk. "Now that you mention it, isn't it obvious?"_

_"Obvious to everyone except them." The purple hair replied, "I mean, these two didn't even know each others feelings. Plus, Yui and I been trying to help Yusei to take up the romantic approach to Aki."_

_Aoi perked up in interest, "Like what?"_

_Before Crystal can answer, she felt the throbbing pain on her arm and hiss in pain. "OW!"_

_"What's wrong?!" Aoi asked the purple hair teen, worried._

_"It's…It's the mark on my arm!" Crystal grunted as she remove the sleeve on her right arm, revealing the mark of a red star, "For some reason, it's glowing!"_

_Suddenly, an alarm went off, coming from the school that was burning in flames. People who were inside the school building ran out screaming._

_"Holy crap…" Crystal and Aoi ran to the burning school building, only to have a girl with green hair and glasses bumped into them._

_"Are you okay?" Aoi asked._

_"I'm fine. But there are still a few people there." She said. "Four I think. There's one man with icy blue hair whom I can't recognized, but for sure, Yusei, Yui, and Aki are still in there!"_

_"WHAT?!" The only icy blue hair they know was Kiryu. Plus, with the four of them still in there means bad news. Not only that, a certain purple hair teen was fearing for the lives of her two family members and her best friend. Immediately, she tried to bolt to the burning building, only to be restrained by the blue hair psychic._

_"Aoi, let go of me!" Crystal yelled._

_"Crystal don't!" Aoi yelled back at her, "You're going to get yourself killed!"_

_"But…" Before Crystal can argued, the school building exploded, sending the two teens off their feet and landed on their backs by force. Then, they got up, only to see the building raged in fire._

_"No…"_

* * *

_Several moments later, the firefighters finally came and send out the water hose to make the fire died down in the building. Crystal's parents, her uncle Hakase, and her aunt Ayame came once they heard from Crystal what just happened. Even Aki's parents, Senator Izayoi and his wife Setsuko, came once they heard what happened. Right now, they, along with several friends, surrounded the building on the safety zone, staring at the burning building in horror and sadness. They were all silent, with the exception from Ayame's and Setsuko's crying._

_Suddenly, four people, who were in some sort of the rescue search team, came out of the building that was no longer in fire with two stretchers, one which carry Yusei on it, and the other with Aki. Somehow, everyone could tell that these two survived without any major injuries and became relief._

_"Sir, how are they?" Dr. Fudo asked as one of the Security Officers approached them._

_"Don't worry. These two are lucky to survive the explosion without any major injuries." The officer said. "Your son did ended up having a scar on his right eye, probably because he was burned. But other than that, he's fine. Same thing with the Senator's daughter. Minus the scar. They'll both be fine once they get checked up to the hospital."_

_Both mothers sighed in relief. But only Ayame became serious again. "But…but what about my daughter?"_

_The officer gave a sad look and shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss Fudo. We weren't able to find your daughter. And same thing with your kids' friend. They were presume…dead."_

* * *

I blinked once. Twice. Three times. Trying to register what just happened. "Oh…my…god. This is just…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's so horrible to see this. Yet, both Kiryu and Yui died that way."

"Yeah." Kyoko said. "Your friends and family became shocked once they heard the news of the deaths. Yusei especially. Once he finds out about his sister's and his best friend's death, he was in a state of shock. It was really hard for him and his parents when they lost Yui. She was his sister after all.

True, I thought.

"So couple days after the fire started, the funeral was held for both Yui and Kiryu. You and Yusei became distraught after that. Though, you managed to fare better by the way and continued with your normal life in school, though you refused to talk about the incident with your friends and skipped your club activities. Yusei on the other hand, didn't take it very well, and skipped a couple weeks of school. He shut himself in the room and doesn't really talk to anyone, other than you and his parents."

Aye, I kinda expected that. But still…

"What's with my mark suddenly appeared on my arm?" I suddenly asked. Surely, the Guardian mark wasn't even supposed to appear on my arm that time unless…

"Oh that. That was probably the signal that the fire accident technically wasn't really an accident."

I blinked. "Wait…did you say that the fire wasn't an accident?"

"Nope. It wasn't." The Time Stranger said. "Here's why…"

Kyoko made the door flashed as the scene changed, with the gangs sitting at the usual spot.

* * *

_"Hey Crystal. Doing okay?" Akane asked as her friend sat next to her on the bench. Of course, she probably knew that she wasn't okay, but she still muttered the word, "fine". Today, Yusei wasn't with them as usual. Not only that, the twins were absent because Ruka became sick, so Rua has to stay at home to look after her. And Aki was absent too, only because she had an argument with her parents and ran away from home. No one seen her since then. So it seemed that everything seemed to be really gloomy around here._

_"Yusei's still not coming here, isn't he?" Crow asked._

_Crystal shook her head, "He still stuck inside his room. I tried to convince him to come back to school, but he refused. Even Uncle Hakase and Aunt Ayame tried to do the same."_

_"I don't blame him for being that way." Alex said. "He did lost Yui after all."_

_"Not only that, Kiryu's gone as well." Crow said. "They're even close friends, almost like brothers."_

_Everyone nodded before they became silent again._

_"But don't you find that strange?" Yuna suddenly asked, getting the whole groups attention, "It's been two, almost three weeks since that fire accident, yet no one was able to find out what started the fire."_

_"And what makes you say that, Tsukina?" Jack asked._

_"Well…" Yuna started to say as she leaned her elbows to the table, "From what I heard, there wasn't any signs of gas leaks inside the burning. Plus, none of the power box was set off. So what I am trying to say, that there wasn't any signs that the fire suddenly happened."_

_"Are you saying that someone set off the fire on purpose without leaving trails of evidence?" Aoi asked._

_Yuna shrugged, "I wouldn't say that for sure, but it could be the possibility."_

_"That's sounds like a load of bull crap if you ask me." Jack commented, "Why would anyone want to set off the fire like that during the festival?"_

_"To create chaos," Alex muttered, getting a glare from her brother, "Hey. There are some people did a lot of that these days."_

_"No offense, but I think you're think too much of it, Yuna." Crow said._

_The dark hair girl sighed, "Yeah…maybe."_

_Carly remained silent, looking completely puzzled, even behind her glasses._

_"Something wrong, Carly?" Jack asked._

_"Hmm. Oh nothing." Carly answered. "Actually, there's something bothering me, but I don't know if it's relevant to what we're talking about here now."_

_"Well if you think it's important, then it won't hurt to at least tell us," Crystal suggested._

_"Well…okay." Carly took a deep breathe, "See, when that fire incident started during the festival, I noticed something strange on the sky. It was like a geoglyph of some sort. And it was shaped like a spider."_

_Everyone gave Carly looks, which made her flustered, "What? It's true. I saw it with my own eyes. Plus, I even have it on my camera for proof. Take a look."_

_Carly pulled out a camera and everyone gathered around her to see. Once Carly pulled up of the screen of the sky during the festival night, everyone's eyes widened, once they saw the geoglyph of a spider on the camera screen._

_"What the heck…?"_

**Author's note: And that's that...*sniff* I hate writing this death scene. Because it reminds me of the scene from a movie.**

**Oh, and if you're wonder how the heck did Yusei and Aki survived the explosion, well, their Signers lit up and created barriers around them, so the explosions won't harm them. Plus, Yusei and Crystal are born with the Signer/Guardian marks if it makes any sense, compare to canon and my completed story, Crystallization.  
**

**Anyway, I guess that's it for now. R&amp;R?**


	5. Discoveries and More Tragic Despairs

**Author's note: I'm back! And with another story of Alternative Dimension as well. Phew, college midterms really killed me. But oh well, it's done with, and I survived. So here's the next chapter, with a fair warning of a few more death scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. Just this story plot and my OCs. Enjoy while you can! ;)**

**Chapter 5**

**Discoveries and More Tragic Despairs**

"Wha…Even if this is a different timeline, the Dark Signers appeared?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. Then that means…Rudger was the one who cause the fire? But how?

"If you're thinking that Rudger Goodwin was the one who cause the fire and responsible for Yui's and Kiryu's death, then you're only partially correct." Kyoko said, breaking my thoughts, "The thing is, Rudger revived as a Dark Signer by the spider Earthbound Immortal right after his brother sealed up the Reactor. Then, he started hunting down the hosts around Neo Domino City, just so he can gather the Dark Signers for war."

"So that's why the Signer and Crimson Star Guardian marks still exists," I muttered, "Since that happened, I assumed that both Kiryu and Yui are targets and Rudger challenged them to a duel, only to lost to them."

"Hmm….close." The crimson hair said, "Rudger did challenged Kiryu to a shadow duel, and you already know the result. But Yui…her death was kinda different."

"What…What do you mean Yui's death was different?" I tensed.

Kyoko turned to the door, "Don't worry about it now. It'll come to you later. For now, let's see this part, where you and your friends found out about the Dark Signer Geoglyph in the sky."

With the wave of her hand, the scene changed.

* * *

_"What the heck is this?" Everyone stared at the camera screen in disbelief, where it shows the spider in the sky on the night of the festival. What is it and how did it appear, none of them really know._

_"How can anyone cannot notice something big like that in the sky?" Crow asked, dumbfounded._

_"Well, Carly definitely noticed it," Akane pointed out, "And I think a lot of other people were in panic attacks when the fire suddenly happened."_

_"But that doesn't make any sense. It's clearly visible in the sky. Plus, that thing wasn't even on the news," Aoi said._

_Carly crossed her arms, "I'm not sure why this wasn't mention in public either, but like I said, I don't know if this is relevant to the fire incident."_

_Yuna kept her eyes narrow to the screen, "Still…why do I have a feeling I seen this somewhere?"_

_Suddenly, the phone rings inside of Crystal's bag. She made a grab for it and press it to her ear. "Hello?…Hi Mom, yes we're on break now…Eh, no he's not…!"_

_A look of shock crossed over the purple hair's face and started to pale up, "What?! YUSEI IS MISSING?!"_

_That got everyone's attention and started staring at Crystal, looking shocked and concern. "Alright…Well…I'll see what I can do. I…I'll see you and dad later…and maybe Aunt Ayame. Bye."_

_Crystal hung up her phone and balled up her fists against the table, looking very very scared._

_"Crystal, what happened to Yusei?" Aoi asked, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder._

_"I…I don't know." Crystal answered in a worry tone, "Aunt Ayame went into Yusei's room and found out he wasn't there. She searched the whole apartment in the Tops, but still couldn't find him, so she assumed that he ran off!"_

_All her friend gasped. Then, Jack broke the silence. "What was that idiot thinking?! He's not thinking about-"_

_Crystal slammed her hands on the patio table and glared at the blonde. "Of course not! Yusei wouldn't think about doing that! What makes you think he would?!"_

_Jack didn't answer. Crystal stared down at the ground for a moment, before getting up and grabbing her school bag._

_"What are you doing?" Alex asked._

_"Cutting class." Crystal answered, "Theory is next anyway. I was hoping that I could get out and find Yusei."_

_"Then let us go with you," Crow piped in._

_"Eh...?"_

_"Hey, Yusei is our friend too, and we're really worry about him." The orange hair teen said, "Besides, it'll be more easier if more people come along and help out."_

_Crystal blinked for a few times in surprised before turning to a certain scarlet head, "Akane?"_

_"Don't worry. I'll see if my brother can come up with some excuses for our absents later on. He'll understand." Akane replied._

_Crystal nodded, "Alright. Let's go."_

* * *

_The seven teens (Crystal, Jack, Alice, Crow, Yuna, Akane, and Aoi) left the school about an hour ago and split up around the city to search for their raven hair friend. Unfortunately, none of them have luck and gathered back at one spot nearby the card shop._

_"Any luck?" Yuna asked._

_"None." Crow answered and ran his fingers through his orange hair in frustration, "Man, this is a pain in the ass. Where the heck would he be?"_

_"Well, there has to be at least one place where we haven't checked yet." Alex said._

_That made the blue hair teen pondered in thought before looking at his friends. "Has any one tried the Daimon Area?"_

_Crystal looked back at him, "But that place is filled with street duelists."_

_"I know. But it's the only place we haven't look yet." Aoi pointed out._

_Everyone sighed and agreed with him a few seconds later. They headed to the Daimon Area, where it was filled with worn out buildings. After few minutes of searching around, they spotted a raven hair shaped in a crab style and wore a blue shirt with a black jacket and jeans._

_"YUSEI!" The group of friends shouted, recognizing their friend and felt relief when they saw that he was alright. However, when Yusei turned around, his eyes (or eye, because he had a patch of hair covering his right eye to cover his scar) were stricken with surprise and fear._

_"Everyone? What are you guys doing here?" he asked, having a slight of fear in his tone._

_"'What are we doing here?'" Jack retorted in an irritating tone as he grabbed his raven hair friend by the collar of the shirt, "We were looking for you, you idiot! You gave all of us heart attacks when we heard that you ran out of the house!"_

_"What?"_

_"Jack, calm down. At least he's okay." Alex told the older Atlas as both Crow and Aoi tried to restrain him._

_"Yusei, listen. I just receive a call from my mom of what happened. Can you explain why?" Crystal asked her older cousin. Yusei only stared back at her and then looked away, which signals the purple hair teen that she knows there's something wrong, "If somethings bothering you, you can tell us. I'm your cousin, and everyone else here is your friends. You can trust us."_

_Yusei remained silent before he spoke again. "Crystal. Everyone. Listen. I understand you guys are worried about me, and I'm sorry I caused you all to be like that." Then, his tone turned into more alert, "But none of you should be around me right now. You got to get away as soon as possible!"_

_His friends were taken by his words, confused at why was he saying this._

_"W-Wait, Yusei. What do you mean by that?" Crow asked._

_"Yeah Yusei. Care to explain why?" Akane asked._

_That was when Yusei glared back at them, "Listen! Just get out of here right now. If they found out you're here with me, then you'll be in danger!"_

_"What do you-?" Crow's voice was cut off as soon as four silhouette figures jumped down out of nowhere and surrounded the gangs. Once they stepped into the light, there were three men and one woman, all wearing black cloaks outlined in white with hoods over their face, only covering their eyes. Evil grins were formed on their lips._

_"Hehehe! We were expecting you, Fudo Yusei!" One of the men said in a malicious tone._

_"Though, it seems that you broke your promise into not bringing anyone with you." The other said._

_"Who the hell are these people?!" Jack shouted, standing in front of his sister in defense. Before Yusei can swore and answered, his birthmark, which was shaped like a dragon's tail, began to glow bright red. But it wasn't just his mark that started glowing. A winged-shape mark appeared and glowed on Jack's arm. A red star mark appeared on Crystal's and Yuna's arms, glowing very brightly. At the same time, the red marks resonated to the four purple marks on the four hooded figure's arms. Those purple marks were all shaped as spiders._

_"Guys look!" Alex pointed to one of the figure's arm. "These people have weird spider marks on their arms!"_

_"But what does this mean?!" Crow asked, "And why does it seems like they're reacting to the ones on Yusei's, Jack's, Crystal's, and Yuna's arm?"_

_The hooded cloak women started laughing, "Well well well. Looks like we've found two Signers and their two Star Guardians. Maybe Yusei breaking his promise brought out a good price after all!"_

_"Then that means we, the Dark Signers, are going to challenge the four of them into a Shadow Duels!" One of the mysterious figures snapped his fingers, creating rings of purple fire that split of the friends. Yusei on one corner. Jack and Alex on the other. Crystal, Aoi, and Akane on the third corner. And Yuna and Crow on the last corner. The four so-called Dark Signers activated their duel disks and commanded their four opponent into a duel._

_"...We're going to have to play along with this." Yuna sighed as she activated her own duel disk._

_"Hmph! Fine by me!" Jack activated his duel disk and faced his opponent. Soon, Yusei and Crystal activated theirs and commence for battle._

_"DUEL!"_

* * *

"Wait. How can all these people have the same Spider Marks on their arms?" I asked.

"More like Rudger somehow got them under his control and sent them out to battle the Signers and Guardians." Kyoko answered, "In your timeline, your friends, Yusei and Jack have to deal with these people. You probably don't know that, do you?"

"No...not really." I said. "Continue."

* * *

_"I'll have Nitro Warrior attack your Frozen Fitzgerald!" Yusei commanded, "And because he was equipped with Junk Barrage, you will take damage equal to half attack of your damage monsters!"_

_One of the Dark Signers screamed in pained and flew backwards as Yusei's Nitro Warrior attack Frozen Fitzgerald, depleting his life points to zero._

_"Exploder Dragonwing! Attack Dark Diviner!" Jack shouted as his monster destroyed another one of the Dark Signers monsters, causing his life points to deplete to zero and created explosions around him._

_"Cecilia, Guardian Angel of Light! Attack her directly!" Crystal commanded. Her angle Duel Monster send out the beam of light, causing the female Dark Signer to screamed and flew backwards._

_"Finish this Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Yuna commanded as her three-headed dragon shot out a beam of ice at her opponent, causing him to scream and literally froze up in his place with ice._

_All four people dressed in black fell down to the ground unconscious. The flames surrounded them and the spider marks on their arms started to disappear. Jack stomped over to one of them and grabbed one of them by the collar and shook him violently. His hood fell down in process, revealing his spiky dark blue hair and grey eyes._

_"Alright you punk! Start talking!" Jack yelled as the man slowly woke up, looking frightened, "Why did you and your three friends attacked us?"_

_"Attack you? What are you talking about?" The man looked around and glanced at the teens in confusion, "And who are you guys?"_

_"Stop playing dumb! We know what you've done to us!" The blonde retorted, "You could at least explained to us what's with the weird marks on your arms and the Shadow Duel stuff!"_

_"Jack, let him go. It doesn't even look like he remembers anything." Crow suggested._

_"He's right," Crystal agreed, after taken a look after the frighten man, "He's telling the truth when he said he doesn't remember anything. Besides, I can't sense any dark auras around them anymore."_

_Aoi stared at the purple hair girl, "What do you mean by that?"_

_Before she can answer, the sirens began to wail across the street, which grew louder by every second._

_"Oh crap! It's the Sector Security!" Alex screamed._

_"We got to get out of here." Yusei said, to which everyone agreed. On cue, both Yuna and Aoi activated their duel disk, ready to place a card on it._

_"Wait! Don't leave me here! I don't want to deal with the Sector Securities alone! And I don't think these guys are going to be much help!" The former Dark Signer cried. Then, a scarlet hair girl bend down to him, placed a hand on a shoulder, and looked at him._

_"Sorry to say this, but you're on your own." Akane told him, before running to her friends and disappeared with them due to using the Emergency Teleport. The man was left behind in fear along with the three unconscious people with him._

* * *

"That was...weird." That was all I can say. I mean, I'm glad that those people were defeated, but leaving them behind like that...I can't say much.

"Yeah. It was," Kyoko agreed, "Eventually, after that incident, you guys gather around to rest after that incident. Would you like to guess who's place you entered to?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What does this have to deal with anything we're dealing with right now?"

"Because that would be the place where you first found out about the legend of Crimson Dragon." The crimson hair answered.

I thought for a moment. "Was it Yusei's house?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Nope. Guess again."

"Dang it." The reason I said Yusei's, was because I remembered that his dad is somewhat familiar with the Crimson Dragon. "Mine?" Reason I answered that, is because I know that my father was fascinated by the stories of the Crimson Dragon and found the Crimson Dragon medallions and the Guardian cards, so that could be also the possibilities that he could explained all this to us.

"Close, but not quite." Kyoko answered, "I'll give you a hint. Aside from Yusei, this person has a really IQ and has the ability to hack through technologies to gather information."

High IQ and hacking abilities? Then the answer hit me. "Yuna's."

Kyoko snapped her fingers and grinned. "Bingo! That's the answer!"

"In that case, how did we find out the legends of the Crimson Dragon over there?"

* * *

_After running away from the Securities by using Yuna's and Aoi's psychic abilities to teleport, the gangs ended up in a two-story mansion, which belongs to the Tsukina family. The mansion was filled with large living room, ten bed rooms, and a large dining room that can fit twenty people in there. They also have a garage and a workshop nearby, and a computer lab, where either Yuna or her parents normally do researches there. Most of the gangs were surprised to see that Yuna's family (actually, just her father) come from a rich family, though they were revealed later that they were very careful to conserve their money and not to spoil their daughter too much. Another thing was that there weren't any maids around the house, which the Tsukinas were fine with, because its their way into becoming more independent._

_After taking a break in the living room, Yusei told everyone what happened right when he ran out of the Tops. Apparently, the four Dark Signers showed up outside his place and demanded him to go to the Daimon Area after threatening to burn his place down. Plus, he has to come alone...otherwise. Everyone else seemed to understand and forgave him. Besides, they were glad that he was okay, especially since most of them haven't even even seen them for the past three weeks._

_Later, the gangs decided to stay in Yuna's house for a night (with parent's permission of course). They were mostly talking about the spider geoglyph in the sky that Carly saw on the night of the festivals...which was also the night that Yui and Kiryu were killed in the fire._

_"...and the strange is that those four people whom we saw earlier have the marks on their that looks like the image from the sky that Carly showed us." Alex explained, "Don't you guys think that it's really strange?"_

_"Totally," Akane agreed, "I mean, the ones we saw today have to have some answers about this."_

_"Only that it's not possible anymore, since they don't remember anything." Aoi said. "And don't get me wrong, but I hardly doubt that they were responsible for the fire incident."_

_"Probably not. But there's something else that bothers me," Jack said, unrolling his sleeves to reveal his birthmarks, "Why is it that mine, Yusei's, Crystal's, and Yuna's birthmark started glowing when we approached to these people?"_

_"I'm not sure." Yusei replied, looking from a laptop that he borrowed from Yuna, "But I think I remember hearing them calling us Signers and Star Guardians when our marks started to glow. I don't know what are those."_

_"I think I know." Yuna spoke up, getting all her friends attention. She closed the book she'd been reading and took off her glasses (huh, since when did Yuna wore glasses). "I remember hearing this story couple of times from my parents when I was a kid. Long time ago, there were five people who worship the Crimson Star, and that star granted these five people power to fight off evil. These people were known as 'Signers'. Normally, these five people would possessed the mark of the Crimson Dragon. Head, tail, wings, front and rear claws. They appeared every five thousand years in order to awaken the power of the Crimson Dragon."_

_Yuna decided to stop talking for a moment. That was when Crow spoke up, "So what about the mark on yours and Crystal's arms? Surely, the stars were not body parts of the Crimson Dragon."_

_"Very funny, Crow." Crystal replied sarcastically, "But now that you mentioned it, my dad also told me the similar stories about the Crimson Dragons. Especially the Crimson Star Guardians. Those were the ones who were chosen to serve and protect the Signers. They also serve as generals, leading the armies of the Crimson Dragons against evil. And speaking of evil, I think the ones with the spider mark call 'Dark Signers' were possibly the ones that the servants of the Crimson Dragons fought with."_

_Alex let out whistle, "I have to admit, this is quite an interesting legend. But would that mean that you four would be this generation's reincarnations of those Signers and Guardians?"_

_Crystal chuckled at her statement, "That would be kinda silly to thing, but now I think about it, it might be possible."_

_Yuna nodded, "I have to admit that I thought it was just a story until now."_

_"Hmph. Unfortunately, I don't believe in such things," Jack humphed._

_"Way to ruined the mood, stubborn ass." Crow muttered. Jack heard this, and smacked his orange friend on the head. Meanwhile, a certain blue hair psychic glanced up at the two girls next to him._

_"Hey Crystal. Yuna. Does the mark of the Crimson Dragon happened to look like this?" Aoi held up the sketchbook in his hands to show to his friends. On that sketchbook was the full mark of the Crimson dragon, with all parts gather together, even the body._

_"Whoa! That's the Crimson Dragon alright!" Crystal stared at the blue hair teen in amazed, "How do you know what it looks like?"_

_"Until now, I didn't," Aoi answered, "When you guys started talking about the Crimson Dragon, I blanked out all of a sudden and the image struck. I couldn't but help getting it out of my mind and drawing it on my sketchbook. There are times I am grateful to have my strange psychic powers inside me."_

_"I see." Yuna observed the drawings, "If you look closely, Yusei's and Jack's marks are on there."_

_"Speaking of that, is there any more you know about the Crimson Dragon, Yuna?" Yusei asked._

_"No, that's all I know." The dark hair girl replied, "But maybe when either my mom or my dad gets home, we can ask them more about it."_

* * *

"Unfortunately, that didn't happened," Kyoko said as she stopped the scene, "Something tragic happened before any of you get to learn anything about the Crimson Dragon."

"Then what happened exactly?" I asked. Kyoko turned to me.

"Remember when I told you that everything thing dissolve because of deaths?"

I nodded. Then, realization hit me, "Wait, are you saying more people died?"

"Exactly," The crimson hair girl responded darkly, "This death scene will be the cause of broken friendship. I won't tell or show you how or why just yet. But I can show you the aftermath of it if you like."

I bit my lower lip and felt the lump in my stomach. Part of me told me that I shouldn't see it, but then another part of me said that I have to. In that case…"Then show me what happened."

* * *

_"No no no…This can't be happening! Crow! CROW, WAKE UP!" Akane cried. Below next to her, was an orange hair teen sprawled on his back, with the dead look of horror on his face. Reason for that was that there was a black arrow struck right on his heart. Who was responsible for that? A dark hair girl with blue eyes, filled with malice and bloodlust. Her hands were covered in blood, and she was holding an bow and arrow. However, her eyes changed back to normal, once she saw the dead body of one of her friends._

_"No…What…What have I done?" Yuna asked, with eyes filled with horror. The scarlet hair girl glared at the dark hair girl with hatred in her brown eyes._

_"Damn you….GOD DAMN YOU, TSUKINA!" Akane roared at the top of her lungs, "Not only you killed your own mother, but you also killed one of our friends!"_

_Yuna dropped her weapons and started shaking, "I…I did that…" Then, realization hit her and she frantically shook her head, "No…No this can't be real! This can't…"_

_Then, she collapsed to the floor and fell unconscious before everything turned black._

* * *

_The scene changed again where the blonde duelist had grabbed a blue hair psychic by the throat and slammed him against the wall repeatedly, making him screamed in pain._

_"AGH! JACK, LET GO OF ME!" Aoi shouted at the blonde._

_Jack didn't let go, but he did stop making Aoi slammed into a wall and glared at him with his violet eyes. "Dammit, Akiyama! I hope you're happy for this after finally waking up to senses. Because of you, my sister is dead and Crystal is completely blind now!"_

_A look of shock and horror spread across Aoi's face, realizing what he just done. "Oh god no…I…I"_

_Then, everything turned to black._

**Author's note:...**

**...**

**...Yeah, the foreshadowing was pretty bad at the end (aren't they always). So we got few more people dead (one of whom was a canon character). And why did the Time Stranger say that Yui's death was different from Kiryu's. Well...that's going to be revealed later on.  
**

**Anyway, R&amp;R?**


	6. Punishment and Cost of Sight

**Author's note: And I'm back for this Alternate Dimension. And thanks to Shimmering-Sky's new story of Crimson Fall, I got motivated again to finished this. And I suggest you should check it out too, but read Crimson Feathers first, because that's a prequel to Crimson Fall. And well, guess I'll start this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Too lazy to set the disclaimer this time. Figure it out yourselves.**

**Chapter 6**

**Punishment and Cost of Sight**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Earlier, I just collapsed to my knees and was frozen in shock, that took both Kyoko and Chocola for a while to make me snapped me out to the reality again. That scene…had completely traumatized me.

Why? Why? Out of all the people…why does Crow have to be one of the victims? More importantly…Aoi…Yuna…they wouldn't…they just wouldn't! Especially in that world…!

Suddenly, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, whom I noticed belonged to Kyoko. "I'm sorry. I know what you're thinking now, but I'm afraid that what you just saw is true. At least in that world." Kyoko said.

There were only few moments of silence before I managed to speak again. "J-Jack…"

"What?"

"Jack…he said something that bothers me." I stammered, "He…he mentioned that it was Aoi's fault for not only for Alex's death, but also for that I became blind. What…What caused that?"

"Your blindness?" Kyoko repeated and looked back at the open door before closing it shut, "Well, I won't tell you exactly how that happened just yet, but what I can tell you is that your cause of blindness was from when you were trying to stop them from killing."

She then walked to another door beside her and stared back at me, "I'll jumped to the next scene for now, but if you like, I'll give you a minute to recover."

I shook my head, "No. That's fine. Just head to the next scene, so I can get over it."

"Alright." Kyoko opened the door and let the white light flashed before the next stage of the alternate dimension can begin.

* * *

_"I…I just don't understand how could all of this happened." Hakase placed a hand over his face and pinched the bridged of his nose, obviously couldn't even grasped the reality around him. First, he lost his daughter due to the fire at the festival. Then, Yusei went missing, whom thankfully was later to be found and was spending the night at Yuna's place (not that he mind at first). And finally, this tragic happened. Three people were killed at the Tsukina's mansion. One of whom happened to be his friend and co-worker, Tsukina Umi. And the other two were Yusei's and Crystal's close friends, Crow Hogan and Alex Atlas. And the ones who were suspects and arrested for murder were Tsukina Yuna and Akiyama Aoi. How and why? No one knew. His son, his niece, and their friends were currently at the hospital, all who were injured and most of them who were unconscious. Right now, he was with his wife Ayame and his two friends, Haruto and Yuri, waiting for the news of their children._

_"I don't understand either. None of us do," Ayame said as she held on to her husband's hand. "In fact, what caused all this to happened?"_

_"I'm afraid that we won't be able to find that answer as of now," a new voice said. The four people looked up and saw a man with jet black hair and dark amethyst eyes walking towards them. The bags were completely noticeable under his eyes and glasses, showing that he hadn't even gotten much sleep._

_"Katashi, it's good to see you." Haruto stood up and shook hands with the now said man, "We were wondering where've you been. And, I'm sorry for your loss."_

_"I-It's fine," Katashi sat down on the bench next to Hakase as he ran his hand through his hair, "It's just that…my wife's gone and I have a bigger problem to deal with. I…I can't see how Yuna could've been one of the people to do all this. I mean…I know my daughter very well, and I know she…she wouldn't kill anyone out of cold blood! Much less her own mother and her friends!"_

_That was when he buried his face with his hands and broke into silent sobs, while Ayame sat next to him and tried to comfort him. It was clear that no one have ever seen Katashi broke into a mental breakdown like this._

_"Shh…It's okay," Ayame shushed the poor scientist, "We understand how you feel. And we know how much a good person Yuna is."_

_"That reminds me, how is Naomi taking this?" Hakase suddenly asked._

_"Not very well, I'm afraid." Yuri said sadly as she gave a cup of coffee to Dr. Tsukina. "I saw her yesterday coming out of a detention center. She was still shock of what happened, and when she tried to confront him, the poor boy completely shut her out."_

_The sandy blonde hair man wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder, "Aoi is still traumatized from what happened, isn't he?"_

_Yuri nodded, "Poor boy. I can sense it. I can feel fear inside him, and he refused to face his mother, after realizing what he had done."_

_"Their trials are tomorrow," Katashi finally spoke after choking on through his few sobs, "However, I don't know how well this will go, even if I can testify for them." Then, he looked up, "By the way, how are your children's holding up?"_

_Another silence in the hallway before Hakase spoke up, "From what the doctor's told me, Yusei is still recovering from hypothermia and some injuries on his head, but eventually he'll be out of there soon." Then, Dr. Fudo change his tone to a whisper, "I can't say the same for Crystal though."_

_That was when Katashi looked up at his friends in concerned, mainly at the Yumehara couple, "What happened to her?"_

_Both Haruto and Yuri flinched before glancing at each other and found the floor very interesting. Then, Haruto managed to gain a bit of courage to break the silence, "Crystal…she's the only one who hasn't even woken up for about a week." He managed to say with a tone of fear and sadness in his voice, "The doctors said that it may be because of her severe head injury, but there was something that was causing it as well, and they couldn't find out why. They're still checking on her, but-"_

_Suddenly, he was cut off when he noticed a doctor coming out of a room—specifically Crystal's room—with a mask still on and carrying a clip in one hand. He noticed the group in the hallway and showed signs of relief, yet worried look in his eyes. He immediately went over them._

_"Excuse me, but you two wouldn't have to be Mr. and Mrs. Yumehara, are you?" The doctor addressed the couple. Immediately, they stood up._

_"Yes, that would be us." Haruto answered._

_"How is she?" The purple hair woman asked as she clutched her hands together in sort of a prayer against her chest._

_The doctor cleared his throat before pulling his masked down and looked at them, "The good news is, your daughter showed some signs of regaining conscious and has finally woken up from a coma. Although it was only for few minutes, I'm sure she'll wake up again. So once she did that, you two can come over and visit her."_

_"Oh, thanks goodness!" Yuri sighed in relief, few noticeable tears of joy fell from her face._

_"However, that's only a good news. There's this bad news that we haven't mentioned to you yet." The doctor said._

_Haruto's and Yuri's faces turned backed to concerned again. "Then, what's the bad news?" The blonde man asked._

_"The bad news is that we noticed something off when she woken up, mainly her eyes." The doctor explained, causing Crystal's parents to gasped, "She was showing the sense of blindness and we have to check back at her brains scans to see the cause of it. Turns out, that her optic nerves are severely damaged. How? We're not so sure, but I'm afraid to say that there's nothing we can do to fix this, not even an eye surgery is going to help. She's permanently blind now."_

_Both couples were taken back of what they just heard from the doctor. Yuri's hands flew to her mouth as she collapsed to her knees and broke into sobs. "No…No! My poor baby!"_

_Everyone around the room just sat there, saying nothing. Though, Haruto kneeled down beside Yuri and held her in a comforting embrace, yet that didn't stop her from sobbing in distraught. Plus, he felt like crying too._

* * *

I…I have no idea what to say after seeing all this. It's hard to see the look on my parents face after find out the condition of Crystal in that world. "So…I—or rather Crystal in that dimension—is officially blind now."

"Yes. And that too will play a role later on." Kyoko told me. Then, I looked at her, almost completely panic.

"I hate to ask this, but what are Aoi's and Yuna's punishment for all this?!" I cried. "I know what they did was bad, but I could tell from the looks on their faces that they didn't mean to do all this! It's just…I don't know. It's just doesn't seem fair to treat them harshly. Besides, what if there more to the story behind all this."

Kyoko shrugged, "I know you're eager to know the whole truth, but I'm afraid that'll come to you later for a very good reason. Anyway, here's the next scene that will answer your other question and the time spent when you are blind."

* * *

_Yuna sat alone in a white interrogation room for what seemed like hours. This is probably her second time in this room, though for some reason, it looked a little different. She couldn't tell how much time had passed since she was locked up in the Facility, but if she had to guess, she had been here for at least couple of days. Neither she or the blue hair psychic has been sentenced nor that they have been given criminal marks yet. But for sure, they both were going to receive the worse punishments of their lives._

_Then again, she felt that they both deserve it…at least Yuna did. Her thoughts reflect back to what happened couple days ago. She couldn't deny it anymore. For sure, she killed off one of her friends and her own mother. Why she did that? She wasn't so sure. But there was no point in denying it. Proof was shown on her hands and all over her clothes. When Yuna looked down at her own hands, she remembered the feeling of a warm blood trailing on her fingers. The only person who she could remember who's blood she felt was Tsukina Umi. Crow's death, on the other hand, was caused by her materialized bow and arrow._

_Yuna clenched her fists tightly and slammed the table really hard. If she wasn't handcuffed now or if the room wasn't completely empty aside from a table and two chairs, she would've taken a knife or some other sharp objects and stabbed herself with it. Why…Why the hell did she do this? What did they do wrong to deserve it? Nothing of course! Yuna hated herself for doing it. She couldn't bare to look at her father when he tried to visit her at the detention center once._

_Then, she remembered that Aoi wasn't faring much better. By using her telepathy, they managed to communicate with each other in separate rooms, though they were mostly recalling back at what happened at the Tsukina mansion. She could tell that Aoi was still traumatized over what he had done to Alex. After seeing his mother, Aoi completely cut off the communication with her, though Yuna understood why and doesn't blamed him for not answering her. And it won't be long before they are going to be branded with criminal marks and sentenced to years…possibly life in prison._

_Or that's what she thought._

_At long last, the door to the interrogation room opened, and one of a Sector Security guards walked in. He signaled the young dark hair girl to come out and followed him. Yuna did, and she was lead to another room across the hallway. Before she was told to step inside, a black bag was thrust into her hands by the same Sector Security guards who escorted her. He even took off the handcuffs for her._

_"Stepped inside that room and changed into this very quickly!" The guard ordered her. "You only have ten minutes!"_

_Yuna looked at him in suspicion, "What for?" she whispered._

_"Just hurry up and change!" He yelled, "You'll find out once I escort you to another room. And don't even think about trying to escape!"_

_Yuna rolled her eyes. It's not like she can anyway. She quickly entered a small room and shut the door closed and locked tightly, making sure no one comes in when she changed._

* * *

_About ten minutes had passed, and Yuna have changed out of her tattered old clothes to a fresher one that consists of a long-sleeve gray shirt, blue jeans, and a long white scarf wrapped around her neck. Though, she found this attire slightly strange to her, but at least it's better than that orange suit she had to wear. The guard had escorted to another room, mainly the chief's office. Much to her surprise, she found Aoi standing there, wearing the clothes similar to hers. She noticed that he had bags under his eyes, due to lack of sleep._

_"Aoi, I didn't expect to see you here." She told him._

_"Same here." He replied as he eyed on the attire Yuna was wearing, "So they made you wear that too, huh?"_

_Before Yuna can reply, they heard the chief slammed his hands on his desk, getting their full attention, and sat down, staring straight at them mostly in anger and irritation. "Hmph. About time you two came." He grunted. Both the two teens stared at him and recognized him as Chief Armstrong, the most brutal man in the facility. "So, either of you got something to say about all this?"_

_Both of them glared at him annoyingly because of his attitude and looked away. Though, Aoi managed to spoke out, "Nothing, I guess."_

_In a response, Chief Armstrong pulled the tiny hairs out of his nose and blow it too Aoi's face, who flinched in disgust. Then, the chief spoke up, "Hmph! I really hate to do this part, considering what kind of people you two are. But consider the two of you lucky, thanks to the director convincing me to do this!"_

_That got Yuna's attention. Director? He couldn't possibly mean…_

_"Starting tomorrow, both of you are being sent to Satellite as punishment for your crimes." He told them. "But instead of being branded with the criminal marks, like other prisoners did, you two will serve as Executioners to duel against the prisoners in Satellite. If you win fifty duels in a row, you will get an early release from prison. Otherwise, you will have to start from square one if you lose."_

_Both teens found this to be a rare sight, though Yuna was the one who was more suspicious about this Executioner thing, especially when she thought it was from a director's order. "Why did he told you to do this for us?" she blurted out._

_Chief Armstrong slammed his fist against the table, glaring at the dark hair girl, "How the hell should I know?! He never told me!" He yelled, "Besides, I wasn't even doing it for anyone. Now run along kiddies. I'll be visiting Satellite to see how you two are doing. If you dare do something to defy us, we're going to make your lives a living hell…got it?"_

_Both Yuna and Aoi only nodded in response. Then, they both left with the Sector Security guards, but not without Chief Armstrong blowing another nose hairs at the male psychic. Aoi swore under his breath that if he ever does that again, he will murder him._

* * *

_Six months had passed since that terrible incident. Crystal stared at the window in her room with her dull violet eyes, indicating that she was blind. During these past six months, she had to go through the rehabilitation for her blindness, and she hated it. She hated the fact of going through the process of where she had to learn how to rely on her senses other than sight and the fact that she had to read braille now. Not only that, she hated the fact of not being able to see clearly anymore. All the colors of her surrounding had been replaced with pitch black of darkness. She felt that she was completely crippled. She couldn't even tell what her parents and her friends looked like anymore. Yet, she had a hard time interacting with people at the Duel Academy, that she ended up becoming home schooled just few months ago._

_But thankfully that change few months ago. Being an Aura Guardian like her mom, Crystal has the ability to see through auras and able to use them to help her disadvantage. Yuri helped her with her abilities by training her to use her aura reading abilities to mapped out her surroundings. Thankfully, her training had paid off, which helped Crystal interact the world again almost normally just by relying on her energy. And dueling blind was no longer a problem for her, because she inherited the ability to communicate Duel Spirits from her dad, which helped her find out which cards she was holding in her hands._

_However, her blindness wasn't the only sad part that happened the past few months. She was still cooping with the loss of Crow Hogan and Alex Atlas. Not only that, she lost connections to her other friends. Not completely, but more like she hadn't been seeing them for a long time. Jack grew distant after the massacre and haven't seen him since. Crystal did see Akane a few times, but she too had grew distant just a month ago. The only one who took the opportunity to visit her almost every week was Yusei, though they didn't talked much and silently reflected on the loss of their close friends._

_Then, there were two other friends who were arrested for murder, Aoi and Yuna. It's been six months and she still hadn't even heard of what really happened to them. She did try asking her dad about it a few times, but he refused to give an answer. During that six months, she grew concern for them, but mostly for Aoi. Crystal felt the strong energy from a Duel Monster card in her hand, knowing that it was a same card that he had given her at the festival. She smiled at that thought, realizing how much fun they have together at the festival, along with their other friends._

_Suddenly, Crystal grabbed her jacket. And since her parents aren't home yet, she decided to take a good opportunity to go out for a walk outside, even though she felt bad for sneaking out, knowing that her parents were still worried about her conditions._

* * *

_"Look! I have nothing to give you! Just please leave me alone!" Crystal turned her head as soon as she a young boy cried out. She noticed three men cowering over him, and the young boy's aura waver in fear._

_"Looks like I'm going to clarify this again!" One of the men said, his aura wavering in irritation, "Give us all the money you have and your Duel Monster deck, otherwise, me and my fellas here are going to do something that you won't like!"_

_Crystal took a good opportunity to grab a rock on a ground beside her and threw it straight at the gang member's head. Despite her blindness, it was a blue eye. He yelped and glared at the direction where the rock was thrown. "What the heck?! Who threw that?!"_

_The purple hair teen looked at the boy with her dull eyes and told him, "Go. Run away while you can!"_

_The boy hesitantly obeyed and ran away, which left Crystal to deal with the three guys alone. Few seconds later, they approached her slowly._

_"Hey, little lady. That wasn't very nice." One of them said. Crystal took a step backwards and glared at them. Then, they took a good look at her, mainly at her face. "Say, are you blind or something?"_

_Crystal cringed a little, cursing at her own mistake to interfere like that, but she managed to keep her composure. "So what if I am?"_

_Another one of the gangs smirked at her, "Then how about spending a little time with us and then we'll forgive you for what you just did. Don't worry, we won't bite."_

_Crystal knew better than to listen to these creeps. Before she can do anything though, something blue just zipped passed through them, narrowly missing at the gangs, and created a frozen track of ice on the ground. Another one passed through them, same result, though they hit the ground this time. Crystal looked around, only to find out that she sensed a Duel Monster beside her attacking those three guys, specifically called the Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier._

_"Shit! The attacks are real! Run for your lives!" The three gang members yelped and dashed away, leaving the cloud of dust behind from running. The Duel Monster disappeared, which made Crystal turned around and saw a person standing behind her with a duel disk in hand._

_"Phew. That takes care of it." The person behind her was emitting aquamarine aura and her voice sounded way too familiar for Crystal not to recognized._

_"No way…Yuna?" She gasped slightly._

_Yuna tensed as she heard Crystal called out her name. "C-Crystal…?"_

_The purple hair girl was about to approach the dark hair girl before Yuna dashed out away from her in response._

_"Wait Yuna! Stop!" Crystal grabbed her hand just in time before Yuna can get away, though, the dark hair girl tried to free herself from her grasped._

_"Crystal, let go of me!" She yelled, "You shouldn't be near me, considering what I've done six months ago!"_

_"But now that I finally get to see you, I can get a chance to confront you about it!" Crystal argued, "Look, I know what you're feeling now, and I'm not Jack or Akane who choose not to see through of your actions! I just need to hear those answers from you and try to understand what happened to you and Aoi!"_

_"No…you already heard of what really happened!" Yuna yelled, "Aoi killed Alex! I killed Crow and my mother! That's all you need to know! We're both guilty of those charges!"_

_"Not intentionally, isn't it?" Crystal told her, still gripping onto Yuna's hand. "Listen, I want to say this in court just so maybe they can investigate more about that incident, and perhaps make your sentences lighter, but they already halt the investigation and refused to let me testify this. Besides, it won't do much of an evidence anyway." Crystal took a deep breath before speaking again, "Yuna…I…I noticed something off with you and Aoi. More of like you two weren't yourselves when all this happened. Could…Could this be why you won't be able to grasped the memories of that incident?"_

_Yuna looked down at the ground in shame and relaxed a bit, "Not…Not at first though. However, I did managed to regain few of my memories from that incident, even though it was kinda fuzzy. But…but I remembered the way I killed them. And it's still haunts me."_

_"But you didn't do it on purpose, did you?"_

_Another silence before Yuna spoke again, "No. Not on purpose. In fact, I don't even know why I did that? This may relates to my psychic power."_

_"Then that's why I can't hate you for that," Crystal said. "Because I know neither of you would do something like this!"_

_Yuna gave a sad smiled once she looked at Crystal's face, "Well…I appreciate you for forgiving me and trying to cheer me up, but it's not working. Besides, we already caused enough damage. Even Aoi. After all, he was the real reason why you're blind right now."_

_Crystal stared back at her silently before finding the floor interesting again. Then, she looked up, "Where is he now?"_

_"In the Facility at the Satellite, where the prisoners and Executioners are fighting for their so-called freedom. As you can see, I'm one of the Executioners there. Same thing with Aoi." Yuna sighed. "Which reminds me, I have to go back there before the chief finds out that I have sneaked out of Satellite and visit the city."_

_Crystal finally lets go of her hand. "Alright, but can you do me a favor?"_

_Yuna looked at her, "If I do, does it mean that you'll leave me alone after that?" The purple hair teen nodded, "Then shoot."_

_"Then…Can you take me there to see Aoi?"_

_Yuna flinched and looked away, "Now that…I can't possibly do. You see, it's illegal for you to enter Satellite. Not only that…It's probably not a good idea for you to confront him. He's not in a good state right now."_

_"That's why I have to see him." Crystal snapped, "Just take me there, so I can confront him. Even if it's only for a short amount of time."_

_Few moments later, Yuna sighed in defeat before putting a hand on the blind girl's shoulder. "Alright fine. But I'll warn you that you'll regret this."_

_That was when Yuna activated a card on her disk to teleport Crystal and herself to Satellite. And little did Crystal know, that Yuna was right to tell her that she'll regret seeing him._

**Me: And that's that. Yeah, there is going to be a lot of drama in the next chapter. More likely so, I feel like I'm going to screw up the Sapphireshipping (name of the shipping that Shim and I came up with for CrystalXAoi) pretty badly. Now then-ACK! *gets hit by a frying pan and rubs her face* HEY! WHO THREW THAT?!  
**

**?: MCDINH! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!**

***Crystal appears in the room***

**Me: Oh crap!**

**Crystal: Would you like to tell me what the heck you just wrote for this story?! Mainly about the major characters deaths...PLURAL!**

**Me: Double crap! You weren't suppose to find out about it now! Who told you all this?!**

**Josie: *appears in the room* I did~nya!**

**Me: Josie you stupid cat! You weren't suppose to tell anyone about this!**

**Josie: MEOW! I am not a cat~nya! Besides, there no point in hiding it in my opinion, so what's wrong with spilling the beans~nya?"**

**Me: I...I was going to tell my OCs later. Plus, I don't want any other 5Ds characters to find out what I wrote here. Otherwise...*shivers* I don't know what their going to do with me.**

**Crystal: Well I already know what am I going to do with you, mcdinh. So...*reaches for a knife, but mcdinh uses her authoress powers to make Cyrstal and Josie disappeared in a room***

**Me: *pants* Ha...that was close. Anyway, please R&amp;R?**

* * *

**Fun facts: Okay, this is a little something for entertainments that's going to appear once in each chapter of any of my current stories just for fun. This fun facts is mainly about the trivial stuff about the stories I written, mainly about the OCs personality, my ideas, and some of my opinions concerning about the Yugioh series. So once in each chapter, I'm going to post one fun trivia facts about my fanfic stories (mainly about Crystallization, Crimson Stars, and Alternate Dimension) But for today, this is about the part from Crimson Prophecy, mainly because I use one of the ideas from that story that relates to this chapter.  
**

**This Executioner is for those, mostly for psychic duelist, who for some reason got their punishments cut in half and have to fight their way through dueling the prisoners in the Facility. He or she must win 50 duels in a row before they can grant their freedom. These Executioners were given better treatments than those regular prisoners. They even have to wear these kinds of uniforms to indicate their positions as Executioners. Though, I change their attire a bit from Crimson Prophecy to Alternate Dimension, mainly because I felt that it needs a change of style.**

**Well, this is an example of how am I going to do the fun facts. But if you like, you can send me the request on the review to either suggest anything for me to add or some questions you may have, regarding to either the stories I've written or about my OCs (even though their descriptions are on my profile, I would like to go into more details). But remember, only one fun facts can appear for each chapter, so don't expect for all your requests to appear all at once. So anyway, that's it for now.**


	7. Broken Friendship and Unexpected Visitor

**Author's note: I'm back for this story. Though, I felt a bit disappointed and tired today. Aside from college, I haven't got a lot of good fanficiton to read and any good anime to watch. So, this is sorta my motivation to write this chapter.**

**...**

**...**

**Anyway. I'll start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds, which is a good thing I didn't. Can't say the same thing for my OCs though.**

**Chapter 7**

**Broken Friendships and Unexpected Visitor  
**

_Later, Yuna had managed to take Crystal to Satellite, somewhere on the roof of the Facility to be precise, and headed inside. This building looked more like a jail cell, which it was. Crystal wondered if she made a right choice to come. And by judging the tone of Yuna's voice when she mentioned Aoi, she had a bad feeling that there was something wrong with him. But nevertheless, she already made her choice, and she can't backed down from it._

_Various of loud noises suddenly echoed below them, and they could hear bunches of prisoners either yelling insults or cheering for a person in a duel. Sure enough, this was where the prisoners were dueling each other in the Sentence Match, fighting for their freedom out of the Facility. All of them have to face an Executioners in a final round, which wasn't really pretty because most of the Executioners were psychics. And speaking of psychics, instead of actually paying attention to a duel, Crystal was paying attention to one of the Executioners, Akiyama Aoi. When she stared at him (or rather see through him by auras), she noticed that he seemed different…somehow. Yet, she can't put into words why._

_The two girls continued to watch the Sentence Match for a few minutes, and lucky for them, they were on an upper floor, so no one can really see them or pay attention to them much. Plus, it seemed that Aoi had already finished his match and quickly entered the same floor the girls were in. The blue hair froze on his track as soon as he saw someone he wished he hadn't had seen._

_"Crystal?" He started to say._

_"Hey…Aoi." Crystal replied back, trying to force a smile on her face. However, he took a step back, trying to avoid looking at her in the eyes._

_"What…What are you doing here?" he asked sternly in a low tone, so no one could hear them, "And how do you even-?" He stopped at mid-sentence when he glanced at the dark hair psychic, realizing what happened. "Why…Out of all of the people in the city, why did you bring _her_ here?!"_

_"I asked her to," The purple hair girl defended, nearly flinching at the tone Aoi used at the last sentences. She then muttered, "Against her will that is…"_

_The dark hair psychic made serious eye contact to the blue hair boy and said, "Aoi, I understand why you don't want to see her, but I think you should talk to her. Just for a few minutes at least."_

_Aoi gave the dark hair, blue-eye girl and glare before admitting defeat, "Tsk. Fine. Only few minutes."_

_Yuna nodded and glanced at the purple hair girl, "I'll leave you two alone for now. Make it quick though." She then walked off to, who knows where, leaving the two alone in an empty hallways. There was silence between them for a few seconds._

_"You shouldn't have come," Aoi finally said, breaking the silence. He was still avoiding eye contact with her._

_"I want to," Crystal answered honestly, "Because there is something I want to confront you about."_  
_"It's about six months ago, isn't it?" He scoffed, "Look, you already know the whole story of what happened, especially…" He gulped, "Especially the part when you turned blind."_

_Crystal flinched at that remark, remembering on that particular event. "I kinda wished you didn't bring that up." She muttered._

_Aoi heard her, "Exactly. So-"_

_"But that wasn't you when you did that," Crystal added._

_"As if!" He yelled, "I probably would've feel less guilty if all this was an accident. Heck, I'm the one who killed her. I killed Alex. I know I did! I saw almost everyone looking at me like I was a murderer! Even you did!"_

_Crystal did a double take and looked down on the ground in confusion and sham. 'Did…Did I really look at him that way?'_

_"Of course, you all were right to look at me like that. I won't blame you for that," Aoi continued solemnly, "Not only that, I took your sight away."_

_Crystal looked at her old friend with her sad, dull eyes. She did expect him to feel guilty for what he done, but not that much. No doubt he was suffering. "Aoi…"_

_"Crystal, we shouldn't be seeing each other. I…I think it's best if you stay away from me." Aoi finally. Crystal could've sworn she felt her heart break once he said that. It took a moment, but she manage to open her mouth to protest._

_"Aoi, you can't put yourself in the dark like this!" She yelled, "You'll only make yourself suffer if you put yourself up like this. You need help!"_

_"Well, there's nothing you can do!" Aoi retorted, "It's only going to severe our bonds a lot worse than if we just end it now!" By then, the blue hair psychic turned his back towards and walked away to the opposite direction of the hallway. Crystal only stood there, her body trembling like she wanted to cry._

_"Told you you'll regret it." Yuna spoke as soon as she appeared behind Crystal. The dark hair psychic definitely heard the whole thing, yet she wished she didn't. She couldn't help but pity her._

_"Yuna…take me home." Crystal uttered out, finally letting a tear rolled from her face, "I-I want to get out of here."_

_Yuna silently agreed and use Teleport to take the blind girl back to the city._

* * *

"Okay, that was bad." I said, registering what I saw. "I never expected Aoi to act that way. I mean, I saw him broke down couple times before, but not to the point where he wants to be shun away."

"I guess that's true," Kyoko said, "Though, you two live in different environments in that world, so that would explain a slight changes in personality you've witness."

Hmm, I guess that could be reasonable. After all, from what I heard, Facility is definitely not the place you've ever want to hang out at. "So what happens after that?"

"Well, you locked yourself up in a room…again." Kyoko answered, "However, you tried to get over it couple years later and you did…just not completely. Plus, a lot of stuff happens after the two year time skip, so why don't we some of that?"

I thought for a moment. "Sure…I guess."

* * *

_"Yeah…Are you sure you found them?" Haruto asked over the phone. Apparently, he was having a day off from work and decided to spend a day with his family, but there was an urgent call for him and he had to answered it. "Alright, I'll go retrieve them. Thanks."_

_"Who was that, dad?" Crystal asked as she was about to finish the book with a black cat named Shadow on her lap._

_"A friend of mine." Haruto answered, "Apparently, I have to pick up something from him."_

_"What is it?" Yuri asked. Haruto nervously glanced at his daughter on the couch, and then back to Yuri. Then, he quickly lead his wife to another room and whispered something to Yuri's ear. Unbeknownst to either of them, Crystal silently follow them and quietly listened to what they said. Yuri heard something from Haruto that made her eyes go wide._

_"You going to do what?!" She gasped, "Haruto, I don't think it's a good idea. It could be dangerous."_

_"I know, but we can't them fall into a wrong hand." He said sadly as he grabbed his jacket, "But I'll be right back. Just take care of Crystal for now."_

_Yuri adamantly agreed and reluctantly let her husband leave. In another room, a certain purple hair teen couldn't help but wondered what was her father trying to retrieve._

* * *

_Few hours later…_

_"Dad's not home yet?" Crystal asked her mother as she descend down from the stairs._

_"I'm afraid not." Yuri shook her head sadly, "Though, I hope nothing bad has happened to him."_

_Suddenly, the door burst opened, revealing a familiar blonde man entering inside the room. However, something bad had definitely happened to him. His shirt was torn up, and there was a cloth wrapped around his head, trickling with blood. Not only that, he received a black eye and a piece of glass shard over his shoulder. The two female gasped at the sight in shock._

_"Haruto, what happened?!" Yuri cried out as she and Crystal ran to him. Haruto responded by holding up two Duel Monster Cards, both Synchros. Before he can say anything, he dropped the cards, collapsed to the ground and fainted, though Yuri and Crystal managed to catch his fall._

_"Crystal! Quickly get the phone!" Her mother yelled. Crystal did and handed her mother the phone after dialing the number. As her mom called for an ambulance, Crystal picked up the cards her father dropped and felt the strong energies from them. Then, an image of a silver dragon with feather wings and a black dragon with red mane and white-black striped wings appeared in her head when that happens. Unbeknownst to her, her mark started to glow brightly, as well as her certain card in her deck._

* * *

_Few days later, Crystal was at Yusei's place, and they both were sitting on a bed in his room playing Duel Monsters with each other. As they do that, Crystal explained the situation that happened to her father from few days ago._

_"Wait, your father ended up in the hospital after getting those two cards?" Yusei asked, almost incredulously._

_"Mmmhmm. That's what happened," Crystal said as she placed a card in a monster zone. "Sorry you can't see them. I have to return them to him. But the things is, although they're both rare cards, they seem to be way to valuable for them to be taken again like that. I felt that those weren't even ordinary cards."_

_"You felt them, didn't you?" Yusei asked his cousin, which she nodded. "That would explain why."_

_"However, even though he knew I saw them, he never explain to me what they exactly were." Crystal said, "Don't get me wrong. I really love my parents, but I feel like that they were keeping a secret from me. Mostly about the mark on my arm."_

_"Same here." Yusei answered, "My dad tried to evade the question that involves the red mark on mine, but I decided not to pestered him about it anymore. But I'm sure he had a good reason not to answer if I haven't even noticed an uttered tone in his voice."_

_Suddenly, a knock was heard. Then, Yusei's mother entered a room, with a worry look on her face. "Yusei. Crystal. Can you two come to the living room please? There's someone who wants to see you two."_

_The raven hair and the purple hair gave each other nervous glances before abandoning their game and head into the living room with Ayame. Once they arrived, they saw Dr. Fudo on one of the couches and both of Crystal parents on the other couch. But neither expect them to see another person in this room, but they both recognize him. A man with long silver hair and pale blue eyes, wearing a grey suit._

_"Ah, it seems to be a long time since I last saw you. You two have grown." Director Rex Goodwin said._

**Me: I guess I'll end here for now. And I guess I felt that I did skip some parts around, but only because I want to get to a good part. Same thing going to happened in the next chapter.  
**

**Crystal: Well I don't. Add the filler parts.**

**Me: No. I've already come up with the goods scenes, mainly about the hatred between friends and the deaths scenes. It'll be fun!**

**Crystal: Do I want to know who dies later on?**

**Me: Let's see, this isn't going to be order but...Jack, Carly, Aki, Yusei, Yu-**

**Crystal: On a second thought, I don't want to know! Lalalalalala!**

**Me: Aw, I haven't even finish reading the list yet.**

**Crystal: Well you better not let any of them find about them. Especially Crow. I don't know how he'll react to _that_.**

**Crow: How I'll react to what?**

**Me: *gasp* Uh...nothing. *Shuts up the laptop***

**Crow: SHOW ME THE FANFICTION!**

**Me: Never! Now get out of my room and rehearse for the Yugioh Arc-V or something!  
**

**Crow: But they haven't even given me or Jack the roles for them yet!**

**Me: I don't care! Just get out, otherwise, you'll be facing the wrath of Mega Rayquaza, who is a hundred times stronger than its original form!**

**Crow: *glares at mcdinh* Fine...but I'll find out up you've been up to. *slowly leaves the room*  
**

**Me:...*sigh* R&amp;R please?**

* * *

**Fun Fact: Yuna was actually my first Yugioh 5Ds OC before Crystal. She appeared in this Christmas story that was supposedly my first story, but it died and I lost motivation to continue writing it, so I deleted that story. But I couldn't afford to throw Yuna's character away, so I added her to Crystallization and gave her a different role. Glad it worked out well. :)  
**


	8. Bitter Reunion

**Author's note: And I'm back for this story. Just one chapter away before the fun parts begin. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. EvanderAdvent owns Eden. I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 8**

**Bitter Reunion**

"Geh?! Out of all the people here, why did _he_ have to show up?" I muttered bitterly, after seeing the man who killed me with a lance back at the Sky Temple.

"He does play an important role in this altered world after all," Kyoko pointed out. She made a good point though, "Supposedly it was the time he has to tell you a little about Crimson Dragon and convinced your parents to let you and Yusei to participate in a tournament."

"A Fortune Cup to be specific," I whispered. That was the time when Goodwin gathered all the Signers to participate in the tournament and made the Crimson Dragon appeared. He could be doing the same thing in the altered world as well. But there are some things that still sticks me out of place. "Tell me something, Kyoko. At that time, did Jack ever became the King of Riding Duels?"

"Yep. That part didn't change."

I knew it. But if that didn't change much, it's a little better than in this world. Because he betrayed Yusei in this world. At least they don't have to deal with that, even though they're going to face each other in the final rounds.

"Then the participants in the Fortune Cup change a little, didn't they?" I asked.

"Why don't we find out?" She replied back.

* * *

_After a conversation with Goodwin, concerning about the legend of the Crimson Dragon, the Director flashed two envelops in his hands for everyone to see and placed them on the coffee table in front of Yusei and Crystal for them to see._

_"What's this?" The raven hair asked._

_"Invitations for you two to participate in the Fortune Cup." Goodwin answered. "It's only necessary to bring the Signers and Crimson Star Guardians together. Also, you both should have an idea or two who's going to be there."_

_Both teens can only stared at the envelopes in response while Goodwin left the room. If this tournament was meant to gather those with the power of the Crimson Dragon, then of course these two have a very good idea who would be there._

* * *

_Somewhere at the fancy apartment, Jack was sitting on the couch, drinking his usual Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee, and watch the early sunrise. It was little until a woman with blue hair, wearing a blue suit walked into the room._

_"Atlas-sama," Mikage greeted with a smile as she sat another chair in front of him, "I should inform you in the few days, the Fortune Cup will start, and you'll be facing one of the participants in the final round._

_Jack scoffed as he placed his cup on the table. "So what losers have come to participate in a few days?"_

_"Well, the Director sent out the invitations to the duelists around in the city, so it could be anyone." Mikage explained, "And like I said, only one of them will get a chance to duel against you."_

_"Hmph. Fair enough." Jack replied as he sipped some more of his coffee._

_"Oh, and Goodwin already gave me the list of participants, so if you like, I'll be more than happy to show it to you." Mikage added._

_"Go ahead."_

_It only took Mikage few seconds to pull up the hologram, showing the pictures of the participants added for the Fortune Cup. As Jack read through it quickly, he nearly chocked on his coffee and slammed his cup on the table angrily, scaring the blue hair woman._

_"A-A-Atlas-sama, are you alright?!" Mikage asked, looking concerned and startled by his sudden action._

_"I…I'm fine." Jack answered, trying to calm himself down, "Can you leave? I need to be alone for a bit."_

_"O-Of course." Mikage stood up and quickly left the room, but not before giving the blonde a concern look. Then, when he noticed that his secretary was no longer in his apartment, he quickly slammed his fist on the coffee table, making a giant dent on the edge of it._

_"Dammit! Out of all the people he chooses, why them?!" Truth to be told, Jack happened to know that some of the competitors were his old friends…two of whom were considered to be murderers._

* * *

_"Onee-san. There's a mail for you!"_

_Currently, Akane was standing on the mat with Sho, practicing aikido. All of a sudden, their younger brother, Riku, burst inside the room, holding up an envelope in hand. Akane went towards him and retrieve the envelope from him, stared at it for a moment, and opened it up. As she read the letter, two brothers peered over her shoulder._

_"What's it say?" Sho asked curiously._

_"This…This is the invitation to compete in the Fortune Cup." Akane answered in surprise. Suddenly, a Duel Monster card fell out from the envelope, much to the three siblings surprises. The scarlet hair woman bend down to pick it up, revealing it to be called Scarlet Flame Dragon._

* * *

_"You sure this is it?" Katashi as he got out of the helicopter that boards him to Satellite._

_"Absolutely," A short man with light purple hair, wearing a clown make-up and a red suit as he lead the dark man around the ruins of Satellite. "We managed to pinpoint your daughter's location just a few minutes ago. If we get there in time, then we should be able to see her."_

_After a while of searching, they managed to find a run down subway and heard some drilling and some electricity crackling underground. They made their way down and found a familiar dark hair woman with a twelve year old kid with red hair and a triangle criminal mark on his face. It seemed like the young woman was working with a duel runner of some sort._

_"And that's how we're able to fix this," Yuna explained as she took out her screwdriver, "Just add these things and one, two, three…it's all done now. This thing should be ready to drive anytime now."_

_"Awesome! Let's-" Suddenly, the red head boy noticed the two man, one tall and one short, standing in front of them. "Yuna, look."_

_The dark hair psychic and gasped when she noticed her own father and the clown man standing in front of her. She was shocked at first, mostly because she didn't expect to see her father again for two years. She slowly lowered her tools and let her bangs covered her eyes._

_"Rally, can you leave for a sec?" Yuna asked. Rally nodded and quickly went out of the underground. After a few seconds, the dark hair psychic stood up and gave her father a cold glare. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a calm, yet harsh tone. "And what do you want?"_

_"I came to see you." Katashi responded calmly, though there was a hint of quiver in his voice._

_"Well save it! I have nothing to say to you." The dark hair psychic spatted._

_"Yuna, I-"_

_"You only came to look down on me again, like the last time at the Detention Center two years ago, didn't you?!" Yuna continued in an accusation tone, "Well guess what? It turns out well! I was my mother's murderer. I killed her out of cold blood! You don't have to rub it in!"_

_"Yuna, listen…the thing is-"_

_"And not only that, you decided that sending me here would be the best to atone my sins. But I'll be honest with you…this is a hell lot worse than what I experience from the Ar-"_

_"DON'T say that name!" Katashi shouted, causing his daughter to shut her mouth, but she still kept that cold glare of hers. "Look, I know this wasn't the best idea, but I have to do this to protect you from…that man."_

_The dark hair psychic stared back at Katashi in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

_Yuna's father sighed and pushed his glasses up, "Never mind about that. I came here for a different reason." He pulled out two envelopes out of his pocket and gave them to the dark hair psychic. Yuna noticed that one of them has her name on it. She teared it open, letting a letter fall out. She opened the letter up and scans through it._

_"…A tournament?"_

_"It's mandatory. You can't reject the invitation." Katashi said sternly as he and Yeager were about to leave the subway underground, "We'll be waiting for you to take you and your friend. But make it quick. We don't have much time."_

_As they leave, Yuna stared down at the letter, wondering why the heck would her father and that creepy clown dude would want her to participate in the Fortune Cup. Though, she knew her answer would have to wait letter. Because she has to deliver the second invitation to another person._

* * *

_Aoi was enjoying the cool breeze on the cliff-side of the ocean when all of a sudden, he noticed someone approaching him from behind. He turned his head around slightly, only to see the dark hair woman standing._

_"Need something?" He asked Yuna. Her response was to take out the white envelope and threw it to him. Aoi caught it in a nick of time and stared at it._

_"Read what it says," She told him. Wondering what's in there, Aoi quickly tears off the envelope, letting the letter and a Duel Monster Card fall to the ground. He bended down on one knee and flipped the card, revealing it to be a Synchro Card called Sky Storm Dragon._

'Why the heck would this person give me a rare card?'_ he thought to himself. Then, he opened the letter and quickly read through it. "A Fortune Cup tournament in Neo Domino City."_

_"It's mandatory, so we can't reject their offer." Yuna said as she was about to turn around and walk away, "We only have thirty minutes to leave, so better hurry."_

_All Aoi can do was to stare at the card in response, wondering what's so special about it and why they gave it to him. What he didn't notice was a jolt of pain on his right arm, tracing it into a star shape mark, before adding away._

* * *

"Ah…At least I knew how couple of my friends got their dragons," I said. I honestly don't know how they got it in this world though. "And I assumed that this would become some kind of reunion."

"Mmm, I guess you could say that." Kyoko replied. "But it definitely wasn't a pretty reunion though."

* * *

_Later at a waiting room for the Fortune Cup…_

_"So you're not going to participate in the tournament, Dr. Yakumiro?" Yusei asked the man wearing a grey shirt, jeans, and a medical eye patch over his right eye._

_"No need to be formal Yusei. Just Eden is fine." The grey air man replied. "And no, I'm not going to participate. I choose to a reject their offer, cuz I have something else to take care of. But I'll be watching over you two. So best of luck."_

_Eden said his farewell as he left Yusei and Crystal in the room. Then, Carly ran up to them, along with Akane walking behind._

_"Hey you two! It's been a long time!" Carly chirped as she ran up to them._

_"Carly! Akane! What are you two doing here?" Crystal greeted as she hugged the two girls._

_"I'm one of the competitors here." Akane answered. "As for Carly, I just bumped into her a while ago."_

_"And I just came to do the report for the tournament." Carly added. "Plus, after finding out that you guys and Jack are in the tournament, I couldn't missed a chance to meet up with my old friends again."_

_"Yeah…old friends." Carly noticed her three friends glanced away with sad looks on her face and clasped her mouth, knowing what she just said._

_"Uh…never mind what I said." The reporter girl stammered. "But anyway, I'm glad to see you three again." Then, she looked at her watch. "Ah! Look at the time! I have to get going, but nice seeing you!"_

_Then, Carly ran off, causing the three competitors the chuckle in amusement._

_"Well…I'm glad that Carly hasn't change a bit." Crystal laughed._

_"Same here." Akane agreed and turned to Yusei and Crystal. "By the way, how you've guys been? I'm sorry I haven't got in touch with you two lately. It's just that…I have my own issues to deal with."_

_"Don't worry. I think this'll be a good time to catch up." Yusei reassured. The three were having a light conversation until Crystal noticed a familiar aura at the corner of the room that caused her to gasp._

_"What's wrong, Crystal?" Yusei asked, looking at the direction Crystal was staring at, only to widened his eyes in shock. Akane did a same, only to have her eyes flare in anger few seconds later. In the corner of the waiting room was a young woman with long jet black hair, wearing all black that was outlined in blue and a sunglasses over eyes. But even with her glasses on, the three could tell who that person was. Akane wasted no time to charge at the dark hair girl, grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and slammed her into the wall._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Akane yelled. The sunglasses was knocked down in process, revealing the dark hair's ocean blue eyes._

_"Oh…it's you." Yuna replied to the scarlet head calmly. She didn't even flinched one bit._

_"Don't even give me that shit!" Akane continued to yell. "I want to know why that murderer's here! Oh, speaking of a murderer, the second one's here, isn't he?!" Then, she placed another hand at Yuna's throat, ready to choke her to death._

_"Akane! Stop!" Crystal shouted as she and Yusei restrained Akane from hurting Yuna._

_"LET GO OF ME!" Akane shouted at the two restraining her. "She need to pay after what she done! Don't you two even feel the same after she killed our two friends?!"_

_"Akane, enough!" Yusei yelled. "This isn't going to solve anything. Besides, you're creating a scene here!"_

_Sure enough, everyone who were in the waiting room were staring at the four people, watching was just happened. Yusei gave them a cold glare, which caused them to look away and mind their own business. When Akane finally calmed down and got her friends let go of her, she gave a death glare at the dark hair psychic._

_"Whatever. If I ever get a chance to duel you, I'll make sure you'll pay for this!" Akane declared before walking away. Yuna only response was to walk away few seconds later. It was only then until all thirty-two competitors were called to take place on stage._

_This tournament was not going to be pretty._

* * *

_Sure enough, the tournament started. And some of the duels did not go well for some of the competitors._

_Hitomi Akane managed to passed through the first round, but lost through the second. Reason for that was because Yuna managed to beat her with her Ice Barrier (despite with her pyrophobia, aka. fear of fire) and accidentally caused her psychic power going out of control, which result in getting Akane trapped in the ice and suffered hypothermia._

_As stated earlier, Tsukina Yuna passed through the first round and defeated Akane in the second round. Her next opponent was Izayoi Aki, and she could've won this around using one of her trap cards, if only she hadn't got distracted and got knocked out by Aki's Black Rose Dragon. Turns out that Yuna accidentally went through Aki's mind before playing her trap card and noticed a scream that sounds oddly familiar, wet slicing sound, and fire spreading around the hallway of some sort. Yuna can't help but feel that Aki was hiding a dark secret._

_Akiyama Aoi ended up injuring the two duelists from the first and second round, one of whom happened to be one of Crystal's recent friend, Kira Takuto (he survived with minor injuries). He competed against Crystal at the third round of the tournament, which turned out to be a sad one. He lost to her and continued to watch over Crystal as she headed on to the semi-final and final round._

_Yumehara Crystal's first opponent was Ruka Heartlily. And although it was more of a friendly match, they accidentally ended up in the Spirit World and have to stop Professor Frank from corrupting the Spirit World. In the end, Crystal won and moved to the next round. She passed her second round with ease, but on the third round, she face Akiyama Aoi. This duel turned out to be dangerous, yet emotional for the way they have to confront each other. Crystal nearly evaded defeat from Aoi's psychic power, but managed to move on to the final round._

_Izayoi Aki injured the two duelist in the first and second round. She went against Yuna on the third round and won. Unbeknownst to her, the latter got distracted, which ended up in her defeat. Fourth round, she went up against Yusei, and nearly got him injured during that round. Though for some reason, she kept on looking away from Yusei, as if she had done something wrong that she couldn't even look at him in the eye. Despite his injuries, Yusei managed to defeat her._

_Fudo Yusei beat Hunter Pace in the first round with ease. He fought Bommer, which turned out to be a really tough one in the second round. Third round went with ease. Fourth round, he went against Aki. Though, he noticed that she was afraid of herself because of her psychic power, but he had to convince her not to be afraid of herself anymore and tried to love herself. Even though he won, he kinda felt unsatisfied, because he almost got through her. And almost doesn't even cut it. Final round was with Crystal, and between the two cousins, Yusei won and was ready to go against Jack._

_However, what none of these people knew was that there was something else that was bound to happen just yet._

**Me: And that's where I'm going to stop.**

**Crystal: So you're not going to show the whole event of Fortune Cup? Because I see that you change A LOT of it.**

**Me: No I won't. It's too long. And before you ask, it COUNTS as a filler.**

**Crystal: Crap.**

**Me: Anway, R&amp;R as always! No fun facts for today I'm afraid.  
**


	9. Shocking Revealation

**Author's note: And I'm back to this story. Laziness drove over to me again. Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter of Alternate Dimension. Though, some of you are going to hate me at the end of this chapter. Why? Well, read and find out about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and I don't own Eden (who btw, belongs to EvanderAdvent). I do own my other OCs. Enjoy...?**

**Warning: Two deaths and some blood...But that happened in a few previous chapter, only that their REAL cause of death was revealed. Prepare yourself, and don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Chapter 8**

**Shocking Revelations**

"Um…the Fortune Cup have change quite a bit, hasn't it?" I asked, twirling my hair in thought.

"Definitely. You don't seem to be surprise about this, though." Kyoko commented.

"Well, even though more of my friends have participated this time, there are some aspects that didn't really change." I theorized. "And if Yusei and Jack go against each other, the results will be the same like in this timeline."

"Ah, good point." The Time Stranger said. "But what if I said that the duel didn't ended in the way you would expected."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Eh?"

"In that case, why don't we watch the next scene to find out?"

* * *

_"Hey Crystal, is it okay if we can ask you something?" Ruka asked._

_"You just did." Crystal replied half-playfully, "But go ahead."_

_"When are you and Yusei going to tell everyone about the real purpose of the Fortune Cup?"_

_The young purple hair woman just bit her lip silently before answering, "I honestly don't know. Maybe whenever this duel ends, and Goodwin decided to tell all of us about it."_

_"Well, can't you just tell them all right now?" Rua asked. "They need to know about this!"_

_His sister elbowed Rua on the arm and gave him a warning glare before the older teen spoke again. "It's not that simple Rua. Especially with what happened between us, it's going to take a lot of convincing in order for them to cooperate."_

_"I know that. But still…" Before Rua can come up with something to counter the argument, the three noticed the clouds in the sky turning purple, creating lighting around the stadium. Then, Ruka's Front Claw of the Dragon mark and Crystal's star mark glow bright red and everything turned black._

* * *

_Among the path of darkness, eight people were floating above the black landscape. Each and everyone of them are surrounded in crimson bubble, and their arms are glowing in similar red colors. Below them are two more people, Yusei and Jack, riding on their duel runners along the path of light. Everyone were surprised to see each other like this._

_"W-What the hell is going on here?!" Akane's voice was heard. Some of them were gave out looks that pretty much said "no idea". But there was one person who didn't look happy at all._

_"I should've known this earlier." Yuna snarled before angrily turning to the silver hair man. "Rex Goodwin. You created this tournament just to gather all ten of us here, didn't you?"_

_Goodwin let out a nod in response. "I'm a little surprised that you would figure it out. But indeed, I did all this just to gather all of you here."_

_Then, the scene changed where five people standing on the steps of a temple bowing down, with red engravings on their arms. All five of them were wearing strange, ceremonial robes, which showed that they were not from the same era. Plus, their marks are similar to five of those who were watching the scene._

_"What is this?" Jack demanded._

_"Those people are Signers, like you Jack." Rex Goodwin explained, "Thousands years ago, there were a group of people called the People of the Stars. They worshiped a great red star, which were known as the Crimson Star. One day, evil force plague out through their lands and the Crimson Star transform themselves into a dragon, the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon then split into five different dragons, and marked five human beings with the ones that we have."_

_Suddenly, five more people emerged from the top of the Sky Temple, and slowly approached to the Signers at the base of the temple. They too, were also wearing ceremonial clothing like the Signers, only that theirs were decorated more formally than the latter. They kneeled down and bowed down to the Signers in front of them. Just then, their marks started glowing in similar red color, only that theirs were more of an engravings of a star._

_"At the same time, there were five more people, who were said to be born from the Crimson Star and show high loyalty to the Signers, called the Crimson Star Guardians. They were the ones who have the ability to protect the Signers at all cost. And they too, have their own dragons. Together, they defeated the darkness, along with the deity known as the Red Nova, before the Crimson Dragon fell into a deep slumber._

_Everyone stared at their marks in shock as the grey hair man explained the story._

_"But the legend doesn't end here just yet," he continued, "Five thousand years later, the darkness rose again. Only this time, they took forms of many different beats. They were called Earthbound Immortals. The Crimson Dragon rose again and split into five different dragons once again. However, one of the dragons from the original battle did not appear for some odd reason, and was replaced by another dragon. Nevertheless, the dragons defeated the Immortals and managed to sealed them inside the Nazca Lines. Unfortunately, their victory ended up costing one of their comrades. Earthbound Immortal Uru, the spider, trapped one of the dragons with them."_

_"Jack, before you ask any questions, of course it has to do with all of us here." Yusei told the blonde duelist as they were riding down on the road of light. "Our two cards—Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend—are the two dragons that fought against the darkness. Five thousand years have already past, and chances are that the Earthbound Immortals are going to rise again and want a rematch."_

_"Wait, you knew this all along?!" Jack asked the raven hair duelist incredulously._

_"Actually, Yusei's not the only one who is part of the plan." Crystal admitted, knowing that they're going to have to explain all this anytime soon. "I am too. Same goes to Eden, who's the one with the eye patch you're seeing now."_

_"Seriously?" Akane looked at the blind girl with some sort of a betrayal look, "Why didn't you tell any of us about it?!"_

_"Now now you two. There's no need to bicker about any of this." Eden said while giving them scolding look._

_"But…but what am I going to do?" Ruka suddenly asked in a nervous tone, "My dragon was the one who was trapped somewhere in the Spirit World."_

_"You will get your dragon back in time," Rex reassured the young teal hair girl, "Then all of them will gather again to fight against the darkness."_

_"Goodwin, what about you?" Crystal asked, "Do you have a dragon?"_

_The older man shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. My brother may have passed his mark to me, but he doesn't have a Signer Dragon to begin with. I could've use the one that your father, Dr. Yumehara, found a week ago, but it doesn't resonate with me."_

_Goodwin was then interrupted by the commotion coming down from the jet stream. There, everyone noticed that Yusei and Jack were still clashing each other with their dragons. Only this time, they were inflicting real damage to each other._

_"I'm not sure whether this whole crap Goodwin told us was true or not. But even if it is, I refuse to deal with this with you all!" Jack declared angrily at Yusei. "Yusei, why did you agree to play along with Goodwin in all this?!"_

_"Jack, I'll be honest with you. I didn't want to take part of this in the first place." Yusei admitted truthfully, "But…but then I realized what happened two years ago relates to what's going to happen sooner or later!"_

_Jack gave him a stern glare before making his own eyes widened in alert and realization. "Wait…you don't mean…"_

_"Hold on. Is he referring to…?" Aoi started to ask._

_"Yes…Yes, he is." Crystal answered sadly. "He's referring to the-"_

_CCCCCRRRAAAAACCCCKKK!_

_A loud cracking sound fills the area. It was so loud, that everyone covered their ears in pain. Then heard screeching pains and glass shattering, causing this whole area to turn black._

* * *

_Suddenly, the scene changed somewhere inside the Duel Academy, which was dark and mostly empty. Mostly, because there were two people in that hallway. One was a man who almost resembles Rex Goodwin wearing a black robe outlined in red with a creepy looking duel disk in hand. The other was a man with icy blue hair and gold eyes, also with a duel disk in hand, only that this one is a normal one. It seemed to be that the icy blue hair duelist was cover in burned scars and was clearly in pain._

_"I'm afraid this is the end, Kiryu Kyosuke." The dark-robed man smirked with triumph. "Underground Arachnid, attack him directly and send him to the shadows!"_

_A flash of purple light was shot at Kiryu, and his screaming was heard before the scene turned black and change again._

* * *

_This scene took place at the academy again, possibly at another part of the hallway. But this time, the fire was spread around the area. And among them was a raven hair girl with silver highlights…was pinned to the wall and vines covered in thorns was stabbed right through her chest. And the one who stabbed her was a bird like dragon, with rose petal-like scales and gold, malicious eyes. Once it withdrew its bloody thorn and disappeared, the fourteen-year old girl fell to the ground with a lifeless look on her face._

_As the flames drew closer to her, the same robe man approach to her, passing through the fire like it was nothing. He looked at the dead body in front of him._

_"Oh dear. Looks like this victim just ended up in an unfortunate death." He muttered. Then, an evil smile crept through his face as he bend down and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "But no matter. She'll become a perfect Dark Signer for one of the Earthbound Immortals."_

_Suddenly, the dark aura appeared around the raven hair girl, and her blue eyes began to turned dark around the iris before the scene turned to black again._

* * *

_Suddenly, everyone returned to back to the Sky Temple, where they were floating above it, save for the two other people, who somehow lost control of their Duel Runners and was sprawled on the path of light…injured and unconscious. Everyone else looked at Yusei and Jack in concerned until they realized these two were okay and then recall back to what they saw._

_"Oh my god." Ruka put her hand to her mouth in shock, "This…this is…"_

_"I know…I know...gruesome." Eden said sadly, knowing what the young girl was going to say, "And I'm afraid to say that this is what exactly happened to your two friends at the Duel Academy two years ago."_

_"Not only that…" Akane started to say, "Their deaths weren't caused by the fire at all. Or at the very least, not an accidental fire."_

_"Then…if all this true…then that dragon that killed Yui was…" The blue hair psychic turned to the burgundy hair psychic, who shook in fear when she noticed him staring at him. "Black Rose Dragon…Black Rose Witch…Izayoi Aki, please tell me that you didn't do that I think you did do."_

_Everyone's heads was turned to Aki with shock, horrifying looks in their face. Though surprisingly, other than Goodwin and Eden who weren't involve in that fire incident, Yuna was the one who seems to be the calm about it, as if she have already knew._

_Aki gave them a sad look and then look away. "I'm…I'm sorry, Aoi. But what you all saw was true. I…I killed Yui."_

**Me: And that's that.**

**Crystal: Wow, you were right to say that some people are going to hate you for this. Cuz' I'm one of them now.**

**Me: Oh you're going to hate me more in the next chapter and the chapter after next. And then after that, you'll really want to hurt me.  
**

**Crystal: *glares at the authoress* You're dead right about that.**

**Me: Yeah...A-Anyway...R&amp;R?**


	10. Appear Now, Dark Signers!

**Author's note: Nyaha! I'm on the role today! Not much to say, except...haha...more evil stuff happening. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds, nor do I own Eden. I own my other OCS though.**

**Chapter 10**

**Appear Now, Dark Signers!**

"Wait wait wait…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I shouted in disbelief. Aki…Aki killed Yui?! But that's…that's…I threw my hands up in the air and made a frustrated scream.

"Yeah. That's how everything happened." Kyoko said and turned to me, "But don't worry. You'll find out why that happened."

"…Wait…what's wrong with going chronologically? We've been skipping around so much." I muttered.

"Yeah, I guess I lied about that part. But for very good reason." Kyoko chirped. "Let's continue!"

"I…I think I feel faint." I muttered.

* * *

_The light flashed, and soon, everyone was back at the stadium. Director Goodwin already made an announcement that because of the turnabout of the duel, it has to be postponed to a later date._

_At that same time, everyone began to recall the scene they just saw. Now things have started to fall apart._

* * *

_Couple days later, Crystal, Eden, and the twins decided visit Yusei in the hospital. So far, they haven't say anything words other than sharing relieves that Yusei was fine. No surprise there. Plus, no one said anything that involves Aki. That is…until someone decided to break the silence._

_"So…" Yusei started to say, "Did anyone say anything about what happened today?"_

_"Not much really." Crystal answered and looked away. "But things have gotten worse this time."_

_"So now what?" Ruka asked worriedly, "No one's going to cooperate this time."_

_"Don't worry, Ruka." Rua tried to cheer his sister up. "We'll just have to keep trying to convince them. And if that doesn't happen, at least we'll be the ones going up against the Dark Signers! That's better than nothing, right?"_

_"I really admire your enthusiasm, but I'm afraid that won't work that way." Eden said to the male twin. "All Signers and Guardians need to work together to defeat the darkness. If not, that we'll easily be succumbed to the darkness." The grey hair man then looked up to the two older teens. "Yusei. Crystal. I understand that the two incidents two years ago are the reason why you and your friends are drifting apart, but you need to put the past behind you and look forwards and focus on working together."_

_Another silence filled the room. Though, anger spread across a purple hair duelist's face as she hugged her fingers to her palms of her hand, that small drops of blood began to spill._

_"Easier said than done. I think we're better off without them, anyway." Crystal replied as she stood up and exit the the room swiftly, catching to everyone's surprise._

_"What's with her?" Rua asked._

* * *

_"So…are you going to tell me how did you get that slap mark on your cheek?" Yuna asked the as she stared at the blue hair psychic, specifically at the red hand print on the left side of his face._

_"That's none of your business." Aoi replied in a cold tone before looking away._

_The dark hair psychic sighed. "Oh well, I don't need to hear it anyway. After all, I already saw through of what possessed you to call your best friend a wh-"_

_"Yuna, just shut up!" Aoi shouted at her, though Yuna show no signs of flinching from his tone._

_"Seriously though, that's something you should never say to your best friend. Or probably in this case, your ex-best friend." The dark hair duelist continued, "After all, you're the one who ended your friendship first before you found out that she's dating someone. There's no way she could've told you either way."_

_Aoi sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right. That was stupid of me. I just got so mad that I just blurt it out without realizing what I just said. What's worse? She probably hates me now."_

'But does she now?'_ Yuna thought to herself. _'Because there's something else I thought I saw that doesn't fit the picture quite right.'

_"Besides, I think she deserves someone else better than me anyway." The blue hair psychic quickly got up from the front step of the stadium and walked away, leaving the dark hair psychic alone in thought._

_Once she can no longer see Aoi walking away, Yuna looked down on the ground sadly and fiddled some sort of a bracelet on her left wrist, before clenching it tightly. "If…If only I haven't took his life away, I could've told him how I really feel about him."_

* * *

_"Yusei, what are you going to do now?" Rua asked as he and his sister saw the raven hair duelist got up and put his jacket on and head down the hospital hallway along with him._

_"First, I'm going to see Goodwin for a bit. There's some questions I have for him." Yusei answered. "Also, we need to go see the others. It's like Eden said. We have to put the past behind and focus on the future for now."_

_The three head out of the hospital and noticed a certain dark hair psychic sitting on one of the steps._

_"Yuna!" The twins shouted as they approached to her. She looked up in surprised._

_"Rua, Ruka. Hey." Yuna greeted them half-heartily, then she looked at the raven hair duelist. "Yusei, it seems you're better now."_

_"Yeah, sort of." Yusei replied. "But out of curiosity, what are you doing here?"_

_Yuna shrugged, "Nothing much. I did have a conversation earlier with Aoi, but he left a while ago."_

_"Oh." Rua nodded. Then, he spoke again, "So, what are you planning to do from now on?"_

_Yuna looked away, "I…I don't know. I may head back to Satellite few days later. Only because I need to see my dad a bit. Plus, there are a few people living there I'm a little worried about."_

_"Wait. I didn't know you have friends over Satellite." Rua commented._

_"Yuna-san. You do realize that the Dark Signer War is probably going to take place over there." Ruka pointed out._

_"I know. That's more than good enough reason for me to get back there." Yuna replied._

_"Yuna. You shouldn't go there and handle it by yourself." Yusei suggested sternly. "We're going to help you out. But only if we can gather all the Signers and Guardians together. It's the only way we can defeat the Dark Signers."_

_"It's not going to happen." Yuna looked away. "We can't even trust each other anymore."_

_"Maybe not right away, but we're going to." The raven hair placed his hand on the dark hair psychic and gave her a confident look. "If we fix our bonds with each other again, then we may have a chance to defeat them."_

_"I'm afraid I won't let that happen!" Someone said in a evil tone. The four people whipped the head around and saw a man in a black robed outline in red approach them. He had bunches of red marks on him and his blue-gratis eyes covered in black sclera indicated that he is no doubt a Dark Signer. Plus, they definitely seen this man somewhere in their vision._

_"Rudger Goodwin…" Yusei breathed as he stepped in front of the twins._

_"It's seems like you recognize me from someone." Rudger responded. "But no matter. You have grown so much since I last saw you, Yusei."_

_"What are you doing here?" Yuna demanded._

_"I am after one of the Signers, specifically, the Tail Signer…the son of Dr. Fudo." He answered. "Yusei, although you're one of the chosen one of the Crimson Dragon, one of the Earthbound Immortal has claim you to become a Dark Signer._

_That cause everyone to gasped._

_"I-It's that possible?!" Rua asked in disbelief._

_"I don't know." Yusei answered. "But that's not going to happen. There's no way I'll turn against my friends and join you!"_  
_"Unfortunately, you have no choice. All you have to do is to die and become one." Rudger told him. "But…I'll be nice and give you a chance out of this. Duel me, Fudo Yusei. If you win, I will leave you alone. But if I win, you will have to die."_

_Yusei squinted at him. "If I refuse…?"_

_"You'll die anyway. Plus, I'll even make your friends and family suffer."_

_Yusei bit his lips and clenched his fist tightly. "Fine. You have a deal." He activates his duel disk and faced Rudger._

_"Hold on. If Yusei's dueling, then I will too." Yuna stepped in. "If anything, I'm going to do whatever I can to prevent you from taking Yusei away like this."_

_Rudger started laughing, "A very brave young lady you are, Yuna. Very well. But unfortunately, it's not me who you're dueling."_

_Yuna glared at him. "Then who?"_

_"You'll be dueling me, that is." A very familiar voice said, which made Yuna's blood froze. She slowly turned around and gasped._

_"Oh hell no…it can't be…" She stammered._

_Another person wearing a similar robe to Rudger, only that the outlines are more of red-orange, approached to her. His eyes were grey, but the sclera part was pitch black in stead of white. Also, his spiky orange hair was way too familiar for anyone not to recognize._

_"Bet you didn't see this coming, didn't you Yuna?!" Crow grinned evilly._

* * *

_Somewhere around the Neo Domino Park, the blue hair psychic was walking around in deep thought. Suddenly, he felt his right arm stinging and held on to it in pain. That was when he realized that his star mark is glowing. Then, thundered roar in the sky, which made him look up and saw some two geoglyphs in the sky; one a spider, the other some sort of bird curled up in some sort of position and spirals coming out of its wings and tails._

_"What the hell is that?!" He muttered._

_"Looks nice, doesn't it?" A voice said. Aoi quickly turned around only to see a girl who seemed to be two years younger than him approach to him. She was wearing an outfit that reveals her midriff, black jeans, and a cloak all outlined in white. She even have a hood over her head._

_"W-Who are you?" He asked._

_"Oh please don't tell me you don't recognize me…after what you did to me two years ago, Akiyama?" She responded. Aoi froze on his track. He definitely recognize her voice somewhere._

_"Crud…A-Alex?" He stuttered. A laugh came out of her lips as she let her hood down, revealing her blonde hair and violet eyes with black sclera._

_"Exactly!" She shouted and revealed a monstrous duel disk in her hand. "It's about time that I'll make you pay for all this, Akiyama Aoi!"_

**Me: And that's that.  
**

**Crystal: *jaws drop wide opened***

**Me: Yeah yeah. I know...shocking. It was absolutely for them to become Dark Signers. Crow especially.  
**

**Crystal: I hate you so much.**

**Me: Aw...And I love you too!**

**Crystal: Don't hug me.**

**Aqua: Pip Piplup!**

**Me: *sigh* No not right now, Aqua. I'm not sure if I want to go back to that fanfiction, especially since I lost motivation of it.  
**

**Aqua: Piplup!**

**Me: And I'm not giving into that magical girl anime and make my own fanfiction out of it.**

**Aqua: Pip Piplup!**

**Me: I don't care if Lunamon also wants me too. It's...kinda embarrassing.**

**Crystal: Can you translate that into English, please? I can't understand Aqua all the time.**

**Me: Maybe later. Not now. Anyway, someone dies in the next chapter.**

**Crystal: What?! WHO?!**

**Me: Go find out in the next chapter. Anyway, R&amp;R?**


	11. Shatter Soul

**Author's note: Yet, another chapter of AD. Another fair warning warning that a death scene happens.**

**...Actually, make that two if you count the first one. And this may be in a slighting confusing back and forth scenes happening at the same time sorta, so, yeah. Fair warning to that as well. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. Most of the OCs are mine. Most because Eden belongs to EvanderAdvent. Oh, and that Fenix Deck and the Earthbound Immortal Kurai Fennikusu belong to Shimmering-Sky.  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Shatter Souls**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…Oh please tell me I am imagining all this." I said in disbelief. Seriously, Crow becomes a Dark Signers. There's no way. "And whatever I have done over there, please tell me that Aoi didn't call me what I think he just called me."

"Nope. Definitely, you're not imagining this." Kyoko answered. "Same goes for the second question."

"Dang it." I grunted. I felt like strangling Crow to death and punching Aoi in the face upon seeing the scenes. "It's just…agh…I'm starting to feel faint."

"Then let's continue one before you pass out and miss the important parts of the scenes.

* * *

_"…And that's pretty much what happened. So now that you know exactly what's going on, then I guess that would help you explain what happened in the Spirit World." Crystal was sitting on a park bench with a young man named Kira Takuto, who had just got out of the hospital just recently. As Crystal finished talking, Takuto can only stared at her in concern._

_"Wow…that's…" Takuto breathed in as he ran his hair, "I don't know what to say about all this."_

_"It's hard to believe. I get that." Crystal replied as she placed her hand over her star mark. "But everything I just told you is true. Which is a reason why both the Human World and the Spirit World are starting to crumble apart."_

_"I see. But it's not the fact that I don't believe. I mean…I do…Really." The ebony hair duelist reassured her. "It's just…It's that I can't believe that all this time, you've been chosen as one of the legendary Guardians of the Crimson Dragon and have to carry the burden on your shoulders all the time. I mean…I couldn't stand seeing you getting hurt like this. Especially with all the personal things you've been dealing with right now."_

_"I know." The purple hair whispered. "But I can't avoid that situation anymore. Besides…I promise one of my friends that I'll help her get her dragon back."_

_Before Takuto can say anything, they heard the sound grass crushing across from them. They look up and noticed someone standing in front of them._

_"Hey. What a coincidence." Akane greeted them, almost half heartlily. "Though, I thought you two have already broken up."_

_That got Crystal to snapped at the scarlet hair duelist. "Just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean that we can't see each other as friends."_

_Akane put her hand up in defense. "Alright, alright. Chill. I didn't mean it." Then, she kneeled down in front of the blind girl and stared at her. "Listen Crystal, I'm sorry for the way I reacted to you, Yusei, and the twins at the Fortune Cup. It's just…well…I got pissed off for all the things that are happening to us right now. If you're still mad at me, I understand because I deserve it. But care to hear me out a little bit?"_

_That got Crystal to raised her eyebrow at her friend in interest. "Go on."_

_Akane took a deep breathe. "Okay. Well first off, after taking a moment of thinking…and my brother into convincing me…I decided to help you guys."_

_"Really?" Crystal asked in disbelief._

_Akane nodded. "I'm serious about this. Otherwise, I wouldn't be telling you this, face-to-face. So would that be okay for you?"_

_Before Crystal can say anything, a searing pain spread through her right arm, causing her to winced in pain Same thing for Akane. They both grabbed their arms in pain, where their identical star marks are._

_"Hey, are you two okay?!" Takuto asked with a worried look on his face. Suddenly, dark, purple flames raised up, surrounding the three of them. Then, Takuto looked up to the sky and gasped. "Holy shit!"_

_"What's up?!" Akane asked. Then, she looked up and grunted, noticing the geoglyphs in the sky, "Jesus Christ."_

_"What did you guys see?!" Crystal asked in panic._

_"Three geoglyphs, like the ones we seen in our visions." Akane answered. "Spider, wolf, and some kind of of a bird. Something bad has happened."_

* * *

_Somewhere outside of the hospital building, both Rudger and Yusei were in the Shadow Duel against each other. And from the looks of it, Rudger was the one who have the upper hand. Reason for that, he already sent out the spider Earthbound Immortal._

_"Seems like this will be your downfall, Yusei." Rudger told him. "Earthbound Immortal Uru has the ability to attack my opponent directly without any traps, spells, and/or monster to stop it! Go Uru! Hell Thread!"_

_The spider responded by shooting out spider webs from its mouth._

_"I activate trap card, Iron Resolve!" Yusei shouted as he flipped the card up, "By paying half of my life points, I can reduce the damage to zero!"_

_A barrier surrounded Yusei and blocked the attack, which hit the nearby building and made it crumbled to the ground. Rudger grunted and slapped another card on the disk._

_"Very well. I'll end my turn with a face down card!"_

* * *

_Somewhere at another field were another Shadow Duel, where Crow and Yuna were fighting against each other. Soon, blizzards erupted from Yuna's side as green rings and white orbs floated around her and merged together._

"Into the mist of the snow storm, rise from the blizzards and make this earth sleep into a frozen void. Synchro Summon! Emerge from the icy mountains, Sheer Freeze Dragon!"

_Out of a white light, a blue serpent-like dragon with white eyes emerged to the field, flapping its icy, feathery wings._

_"I activate Sheer Freeze Dragon's effect!" Yuna shouted. "Once per turn, I can destroy one face up card on the field. The one I'm targeting is Black Fenix Dragon!"_

_"Not so fast!" Crow declared. " I activate the effect of Fenix-Jetstream the Amber Sky. By discarding it, I save my dragon from destruction, and inflict 1500 damage to your life points!"_

_That was when something surrounded Crow's black, serpent-like dragon and hit Yuna, hard in front. Yuna skidded backwards and looked at the orange hair duelist._

_"Nevertheless, it still have a battle phase to conduct!" Yuna seethed through her teeth. "Sheer Freeze Dragon, attack Black Fenix dragon! Absolute Zero!"_

_The ice dragon let out a powerful blast of ice attack on the black dragon, making it burst into shards of lights. It was so powerful, that the orange hair Dark Signer grunted and nearly flew backwards. Though, the dark hair guardian noticed this immediately and gave him a desperate concerned look._

_"Crow! Stop this!" Yuna cried. "You don't have to do all this!"_

_"Save it!" The ginger stood up and glared at her. "It's as if you care about me! You're the one who made me like this!"_

_"You…You're right. I did all this to you." Yuna admitted, letting a single tear rolled down from her face. "But that doesn't change the fact that I do still care about you! Besides, are you okay with doing all of this, Crow? Cuz what you're doing is no difference!"_

_The ginger sneered at her. "Yes it is! This is different! And I'll make sure you'll repent your crime you murderer."_

_"Crow…I…I…"_

_"I activate the effect of Black Fenix Dragon! When it's destroy, I can add a certain card from my deck to my hand."_

_A card came out of the deck and started emitting dark auras. "Now I activate my Trap, Fenix Revenge, which forces the end of turn when a Fenix Monster is destroyed and special summons two Fenix Token! Too bad for you, Yuna. Because this is your last turn!"_

_Two small flames in the shape of birds appear next to Crow. Before he can continued, a scream was heard, causing the two duelist to look at another field._

* * *

_"Rudger, what did you do?!" Yusei yelled, as he noticed Rudger teleporting to the nearby spider web, leaving a red headed boy appeared with a Dark Signer mark on his arm, taking his place._

_"Simple Yusei. Perhaps, this is probably too risky for me now to make you a Dark Signer. So instead, I found this boy's spirit, set him free, and let him take my place in this duel." Rudger answered in a as-of-a-matter-of-factly tone._

_"COWARD! How dare you bring Rally into this?!" A female voice shouted. Yusei turned around and noticed that it was Yuna shouting at another duel field with Crow._

_"Wait, Yuna. You know him?" Yusei asked._

_"Yes. He's a friend of mine back in Satellite, after I was free from the Facility." Yuna said calmly as she turned to Rudger. "Rudger Goodwin, I demand you to leave Rally out of this!"_

_"I'm afraid that's not possible." Rudger smirked. "The only way he can escape this if he chose the win this duel. However, he can also choose to lost this duel, only for him to disappeared again. Surrendering, though, is not an option."_

_Yuna balled her fist and glared at him. "Damn you…I swear I will make your life a living hell!"_

_The silver hair man only laughed at her. "I'm afraid you can't do that. You're still in a Shadow Duel, remember?"_

_"Yuna…It's okay." Rally reassured her, before facing the raven hair duelist in front of him. He then quickly drew a card. "I'm not gonna let this guy take advantage of you or your friend here!"_

_"NO!" Both Yusei and Yuna protested._

_"I'll use Uru's ability to sacrifice one spider token and take control of your Turbo Booster from your side of the field!" Rally shouted as Uru took one of Yusei's monster. "Then I summon Turbo Rocket to the field and use it with Turbo Booster to Synchro Summon, Turbo Booser cannon!"_

_That was when the rocket like monster appeared on the field._

_"No, don't!" Yusei shouted. "Don't do this Rally. There has to be another way!"_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't do that! Besides, this is my choice!" Rally shouted. " I activate Turbo Booster Cannon's effect, which will destroy any monster on the field and deal damage equal to the chose monster. I choose to destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru!"_

_A violent explosion rips through the area, knocking Yusei off of his feet and ending one of the Shadow Duels. Yuna, however, screamed Rally's named in agony and fell to her knees in shock._

_"Hmph! That was also your payment of despair, Yuna." Crow said to the dark hair psychic. "And I'll make your life worse by sending your soul to hell like you did to mine! I release my two tokens and…_After five thousand years of slumber in the flames, it is time for you to return and plunge this world into darkness! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Kurai Fenikkusu!"

_The purple flames glow brighter, and above the center of the mark appears a giant, shell like device. It exploded, and a giant, black bird with hooked beak, feather like flames, and outlined in orange red all over its body, emerged out of the dark explosion, letting out a screech._

_The dark hair girl didn't even look up and noticed the phoenix Earthbound Immortal in front of her. She only stared at the ground and trembled. Before Crow can commanded his Earthbound Immortal to attack her, a bright crimson light flashed, causing the phoenix to screeched and disappeared and the ginger to flinched and held his arm in the air to block the light._

_"Gah! What the hell?!" He yelled. Suddenly, he lowered his arms and noticed that the purple flames he created for the shadow duel had disappeared, as well as the phoenix geoglyph in the sky. Across from him was a grey hair man, wearing an eye patch over his right eye, holding on to the unconscious form of Yuna in his arms, tears falling from her eyes and mumbling something that was too low for either them to hear._

_"Eden…you…" Rudger glared at the grey hair man and tighten his fist. "You dare to interfere again?!"_

_"Sorry Rudger." Eden said, as he looked up at the leader of the Dark Signer. "But I'm afraid that this isn't the time for this battle yet. Remember when you agree to Rex's words? The real battle will take place in Satellite."_

_"Hmph." Rudger grunted. "Very well. We have a few more chosen ones to become Dark Signers. We will continue to settle things in Satellite, like he said." Then, he and the ginger Dark Signer vanished into the darkness._

* * *

I scratched my head in thought, wondering how weird this duel ended. "By the way, Kurai Fenikkusu seems new. Why did it appear in that world, instead of our world?"

"Oh, there's a Dark Signer for that Earthbound Immortal alright." Kyoko said. "It's just…well…that person didn't agree to become a Dark Signer and force the icy blue hair dude into a Shadow Duel and lose on purpose."

By the icy blue hair dude, I think she means Kiryu. "Do I know this person?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Great." I muttered. "Anyway, continue."

* * *

_As he carefully carried Yuna in his arms, Eden quickly ran up to Yusei, who was surrounded by the twins. "Yusei, can you stand?"_

_The raven only nodded silently. Then, he spoke again. "Eden, what did you just do earlier?"_

_"Don't worry. I only use part of my power to cancel this duel so that Yuna's life can be saved. But a fair warning to you and everyone else, I won't be able to do that again." He answered. "Also, we need to head back to your father's lab. We…we just receive a tragic news. One of the Star Guardian have died just a moment ago."_

_That got Yusei and the twins to look up in alarm. "Who?!"_

* * *

_Crystal, Akane, and Takuto ran around the park, which was surrounded by purple flames, and they were trying to find out where the Shadow Duel for the wolf Dark Signer is. Suddenly, Akane saw something at the corner of her eyes that caught her attention._

_"Guys. Look!" She pointed her finger across the field, revealing the blonde Dark Signer dueling against the blue hair guardian._

_"Hey! There's Aoi!" Takuto pointed out. "But who's that blonde chick with creepy eyes on the other side of the field?"_

_"No…That's Alexandra!" Crystal cried in recognition. "But…but as a Dark Signer?!"_

_"You just wasted your final turn, Akiyama!" Alex shouted. "Since I really don't need to use these two monsters anymore, I release Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio and Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin!" The two monsters on Alex's field turned to rainbow orbs of light and flew up, turning into the shell device, emitting dark auras. _"Souls of the living dead, let your cries of sorrow be heard through the darkness. Arise, Earthbound Immortal Yoru no Okami!"

_The device exploded, revealing a giant, shadow wolf online in white. It flashed its white eyes and let out a howl._

_"Scared, Aoi? Because this card will be your downfall!" Alex smirked. "Yoru no Okami has the ability to attack you directly. Plus, it's immune to spells and trap card!"_

_"Dammit!" Aoi cursed._

_"Earthbound Immortal Yoru no Okami, make him experience my hell!" Alex demanded. On cue, the giant wolf opened its mouth and shot out black electricity to the blue hair psychic. Aoi knew that his defeat was coming, and there was nothing he can do to prevent it. So, he closed his eyes and wait for the attack to come right at him._

_The light flashed and vanished quickly. All of a sudden, Alex and the purple flames disappeared, along with the wolf Earthbound Immortal. But what surprised him was that the attack didn't come to him. He didn't feel pain, yet he expected too. He opened his eyes, looked up, and saw why. Much to his shock, Crystal was the one who took the attack from him._

_The purple hair duelist fell backwards to the ground, only to be caught in Aoi's arm before to prevent that. Then, crimson lights began to glow around her body._

_"No…" Aoi stammered in shock as he cradled the poor girl's body in his arm and stared at the wound above her chest. "No this can't be…! Crystal…Crystal don't die!"_

_Crystal slowly opened her eyes as she turned to the blue hair psychic and smiled sadly at him. "I…I'm sorry…Aoi." Then, she started coughing violently, blood spewing from her mouth._

_Aoi shook his head. "No…what are you saying? I'm the one who should be the one to apologize because…" He bit his lips bitterly before continuing on. "Look. There's still time. We need to…"_

_Crystal weakly, yet immediately stopped him by putting a finger over his lips, shaking her head. She smiled at him, sadly. "…Goodbye, Aoi."_

_Then, she closed her eyes and falls limps into his arm, accepting her death. Then, her body started to glow brightly again before shattering into shards of crimson light._

_Aoi trembled violently, and began to sobbed as he tried to grabbed the remain lights that was left of her. After a few seconds or so, he slammed his fists on the ground and screamed in agony._

**Me: And that's that.**

**Crystal: *jaws drop wide opened***

**Me: Yeah. The ending was bad. Especially for you, Crystal.**

**Crystal:...**

**Me: Crystal?**

**Crystal:...**

**Me: Crap. I just traumatized my oc!**

**Aqua: Piplup!**

**Me: Yes, I know that Aqua. *sigh* Yet. I also hate writing this death scene because it reminds me of the one from that anime.**

**Aqua: Piplup Pip?**

**Me: Yes...Yes that's the one. Anyway readers, hope you enjoy that, even though that last part was...meh. R&amp;R?**


	12. The Time Has Come

**Author's note: Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the long updates, and I'm also sorry to say that this maybe the weakest chapter so far in AD. Mainly because of homework and upcoming finals. It doesn't even help that I'm suffering constant headaches...again...and that I have to put Crystal inside a coffin.**

***knocking sounds inside the coffin was heard***

**With that being said, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds.**

**Chapter 12**

**The Time Has Come...**

"Kyoko, I think you traumatized her."

"…Yeah. I think I did."

"…"

"…Hey, Crystal. Say something, will ya?"

I snapped out of state of shock once I felt Kyoko's hand collided to my face with a loud 'SLAP!' I rubbed the side of my cheek (where the handprint is) and gave the crimson hair the biggest death glare I could mustered.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yelled.

"What? I was trying to help you to snap out of that shock." Kyoko replied.

"NO! Not that! I mean…I just…I died over there because…AUGH!" I clutched my head and let out a frustrating screech that made both Kyoko and Chocola cringed and covered their ears.

That horrifying scenes won't leave my head. I…or rather the other Crystal from a different dimension…died because she didn't want Aoi to die. And Yuna…Oh, poor Yuna…I never seen her act like that before. But considering of all the things that happened in that world, I can see why she does so.

"Well, I'm ready to show you the next scene. But if you like, I'll give you a moment to rest." Kyoko offered.

"And I brought some food for picnic, so if you like, you're more than welcome to sit down and have some. Though, if I were you, I wouldn't eat too much of it." Chocola chirped as she held up a picnic basket and spread out the blanket on the ground. When on earth did she…? Oh, forget it. I'm not going to ask.

"Um…I'm not hungry, but just out of curiosity, what do you have in there?" I asked.

"Plenty of stuff!" Chocola chirped as she rummaged through the basket. "Let's see…we have choco salad, choco rice, choco bread, choco stew, choco curry, choco sandwich, chocolate cake, etc."

"All of that is made out of chocolate?" I said, deadpanned.

"Yep! And they taste good!"

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I pass. Anyway, before I'll let you get to the next scene, Kyoko, I want to say something. If I found out that I've turned to a Dark Signer after this, I swear I will go berserk and create explosions around this place."

Kyoko let out a strained laugh. "Ah hahahaha…Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

* * *

_Yusei, Rua, Ruka, and Eden were back in the lab, where the newly built Momentum Reactor was at. They were greeted by Takuto, Akane, Dr. Fudo, who was slightly upset by the situation that his son, Yusei, put himself into, but was glad that he was safe. But unlike the Fudo scientist, Takuto and Akane were the ones who were donning dark, depressing expressions._

_"Father," Yusei began to speak. "I heard from Eden that Crystal just…is that true?"_

_Yusei's father gave him a sad look and slightly nodded. "I'm sorry, Yusei. But it's true. Plus, her parents didn't take the news very well."_

_Akane just balled up her fist and slammed the table in front of her. "Dammit! Why? Why did she chose to save him?! She could've choose not to!" Then, her angry face began to be replaced by the remorse one and she immediately brought her hands up to her face. "But then again, if…if only I could've place my trust in her…even if it's only for a little bit."_

_"That's enough." Eden said to the scarlet hair duelist gently, but sternly. "What's done is done. There's nothing we can do anymore to change that. Right now, we need to focus on the current situations with the Dark Signers, gather all the Signers and Guardians together, wait for Yuna and Aoi to recover, and wait for Goodwin to set up the strategy."_

_"But we're one Guardian short right now! What are we going to do about that?!" Rua protested._

_Eden paused for a bit. "I honestly don't know. We'll have to wait and see if Goodwin can provide us the answer for that. If he can't, then I'm afraid we'll have to stick with only four guardians."_

* * *

_Couple days later, all the Signers, sans Goodwin, and four Guardians (four because Crystal was killed), gather at a large living room in a mansion. It took them a very long time to negotiate and accept each other's trust, especially when the three certain psychics are in the room. Of course, they have to wait on Rex Goodwin to…whatever the heck he was doing._

_Soon, he comes back an hour later, with Jack saying, "Took you long enough."_

_Goodwin didn't respond to that. Instead, he said, "The time has come for the war. And it seems that the Dark Signers have gathered everyone they needed, and the final battle starts tonight. I've already found out who each of the Dark Signers are and we'll decide which one of us is to duel whom."_

_The lights went out, and the projector screen was turned on, showing the map of Satellite. It zoomed in to where the Original Reactor is and its four control towers. The Reactor and the control tower each have two images over the top of them—the face of the person, and the picture of the Dark Signer Marks, precisely the Geoglyphs._

_The Reactor itself, however, had Uru, the Spider, and Rudger. It hasn't been fully decided on who gets to duel him yet._

_The first image of the tower showed a picture of a dark skinned, bald man, and the mark of the monkey. "This is Demak." Rex explained, "He's the one with Ancient Fairy Dragon on hand."_

_"So, that means I have to go against him then." Ruka muttered worriedly._

_"Don't worry, Ruka." Her bother said. "We're in this together, so there's no need to be worried!"_

_The next tower showed a picture of Bommer and his Dark Signer Mark, the whale._

_"I've dueled Bommer before." Yusei said. "Does that mean I have to duel him again?"_

_"No. Actually, I'll be the one who will go against him." Goodwin replied. "He has a grudge against me."_

_Next picture, Carly Nagisa and her hummingbird Dark Signer Mark. It hurts Jack to see this, because he just found out recently that she was killed at the Arcadia Movement._

_"I suppose I'll duel her." Jack said. "I have something to give to her anyway."_

_"Very well." Goodwin nodded in acceptance and moved on to the next slide. This time, it showed a man with long jet black hair, green eyes, and piercings on his lips. He also possessed the Dark Signer mark of the snake._

_"Eh…this guy doesn't look familiar." Rua commented._

_"But I know him." Akane said, causing everyone to stared at her. "Let's just say, that we held grudges against each other, so if you don't mind, I can take him on."_

_Goodwin nodded and showed the picture of Alex and her wolf Dark Signer mark. He then turned his attention to the blue hair psychic. "I supposed you'll be the to handle her, isn't that right?"_

_Aoi looked away, trying to avoid the glare Jack was giving him. "It's not like I have a choice."_

_Next picture showed Crow Hogan, and his Dark Signer mark of the phoenix. It was clear enough that Yuna has to be the one to go against him, and she silently nodded in acceptance. It was probably for the best, knowing that she'll have to face him again sooner or later._

_The next picture showed Kiryu and his Dark Signer Mark of the Giant, which Yusei accepted to take him on, mainly because he knew his strategies and that there were few things they need to settle with._

_The last one revealed Misty Lola, who possessed the Dark Signer mark of the Lizard. Plus, that leaves Aki to duel against her._

_"There are couple more Dark Signers who will join the war, but I couldn't find out their identities for some odd reasons." Goodwin added. "However, it's best to say that everyone should stay on guards if they were to show up out of no where."_

_"But what about Rudger?" Ruka asked. "No one has been assigned to duel against him yet."_

_"It hasn't been fully decided yet, but I suppose that I'll be the one to go against him." Rex answered._

_"In that case Goodwin, would you mind if you hear my request?" Eden asked._

_"Go on."_

_"If, by any chance, I happened to reach to the original Reactor before anyone else, would it be okay if I'll be the one to take on Rudger?" Eden asked. "In case you forgotten, he still has a grudge against me since seventeen years ago."_

_Goodwin paused for a bit, before nodding in acceptance. "Very well. I accept your request. But that's a very big if though."_

* * *

"Interesting," I said. "So this is the start of the Signer/Dark Signer War."

"Correct." Kyoko replied.

"Do they know that they're trying to stop the King of the Underworld from rising?"

"At that moment, no."

"Hmm. Well, let's just keep watching."

"…You just stole my line."

* * *

_After wishing the others good luck in their Duels, the Signers split with a Crimson Star Guardians on their side (with the expectance of Jack, since he chooses to go alone)._

_Aoi have decided to go with Aki, and they both were taken by Goodwin's secretary, Mikage, who drove them to the abandon amusement park. They later split up to look for the control tower to seal. Though, Aoi decided to stay with Aki, just to make sure nothing happens to her._

_"Aoi, is it okay if I ask you something?" Aki asked._

_"What is it?" Aoi replied._

_"Um…How is it that you're able to stay strong? You know, after all the things you've been through?"_

_Aoi paused for a bit before letting out a dark chuckle. "I honestly don't know. Because I never thought of myself as a strong person. But if anything, I think there's this gut feeling saying that I should keep on going, no matter what happens." Then, he held his head up and muttered. "Funny, I never thought I still have this feeling even though I just lost someone I love couple days ago."_

_Aki nodded, without hearing the last part, and continued their way in silence. Suddenly, Aoi felt an electric shock on his back and fell to the ground unconscious. Aki heard his scream and turned around, only to find out that Aoi was gone, and she failed to noticed that his body was dragged away from her._

_"Aoi?"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Yusei had just finished his duel with Kiryu and was on his way to the next tower with Yuna in tow. Honestly, it was a tough battle for him, especially when he defeated Kiryu and saw him turned into dust, making him disappeared for good._

_That thought aside, Yusei and Yuna finally made it to the abandon amusement and jumped out of their duel runners and search their way inside._

_"Yusei, are you sure you want to confront Aki right now? Especially in the situations we're in?" Yuna asked._

_"I have to. It's the only way I'll be able to understand her again." Yusei replied._

_Yuna raised an eyebrow. "So you're not mad at her?"_

_Yusei shook his head. "I was shock at first, yes. But I have this feeling that there's more this story behind that incident, so I want to find out more about it before I can finally start believing her again without doubt."_

_Yuna smiled a little at his remarks before turning away sadly. "You and Aki are pretty lucky to be honest. If only Crow is more understanding as much as you are, then I…"_

_Yusei placed his hands on her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Yuna. Remember, the Dark Signers are the ones who are screwing up his mind now. But if you can possibly find the truth and make him understand, then I'm sure you'll get through him."_

_The dark hair duelist nodded silently, and they both continued their way through the amusement park. However, a dark figure suddenly approached to them quietly, with a crowbar in hand. Yuna noticed this immediately and quickly turned around to face the dark figure, only for her and Yusei to be struck on the heads, quickly dropped to the ground and fell unconscious, and got their bodies dragged away._

**Me: And that's that.**

**Akane: What in the world? You just got three people knocked out unconscious at the end of the chapter. One of whom was shocked by a taser.**

**Aoi: *grumbles* Not happy about that.**

**Me: Hey, foreshadowing remember?**

**Yuna: Where's Crystal?**

**Me: In there. *points to the coffin next to her***

**Crystal: *bangs from the inside of the coffin* Hey! Let me out!**

**Aoi: Why the heck did you do that?**

**Me: Remember the last scene from the previous chapter?**

**Aoi, Akane, Yuna: *nods their heads***

**Me: Yeah. I just made it into a little tradition that whenever one of my OCs died in a story, he or she will be forced to go inside the coffin.**

**Akane: Isn't that torture?**

**Me: Oh don't worry. Crystal's only going to be in there until the next chapter.**

**Aoi: But...still.**

**Me: Anyway, don't get too comfortable just yet, because one of you guys will be next!**

***all three ocs gasped***

**Me: Anyway, that's all for now. R&amp;R, please?**


	13. Awaken the Hidden Power

**Author's note: I'm back with this story! Ugh...Finally, after working with one of my finals and helping out with my mom's shop, I get to settle down and finish this chapter. Me and my freakin' schedule and tiredness. Anyway, onward to this chapter.**

**Guest Review: Honestly, I don't know when am I going to start Crimson Star again, because I ended up getting writers block on that, and I put my full motivation on this story, instead. Just don't worry, I'll get back to it whenever I can. It's not like I'm gonna delete or anything.**

**Disclaimers: Property of all the Yugioh series officially goes to the director, Katsumi Ono. Everything else is fair game, since I only own my OCs and this story plot. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Awaken the Hidden Power**

_What seems to be like few moments later, Yusei managed to wake up out of his unconscious and felt the sharp pain on the back of his head as he tried to get up._

_"Nggh…What in the world just happened?" He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling the bump bruising. He looked around and noticed that he was inside the metal grating of some sort inside the building, with the lid shut tightly (which happened to be the only way out). Then, he heard a soft moan beside him, and looked to the left, only to see a young dark hair woman beside him, laying down unconscious. Yusei went over to her and gently shook her by the shoulder._

_"Yuna. Yuna, wake up!"_

_Yuna groaned and noticed the raven hair duelist in front of her. She got up slowly and rubbed the side of her head._

_"Nnn…Yusei? Where are we?" she asked._

_"I don't know." He answered. "But I think we both were knocked out all of a sudden and suddenly got dragged here."_

_Yuna felt the bruise on the side of her head and winched slightly when she touched it. That was when realization hit her and she swore. "Shit. I just remember sensing someone behind us, and I was about to turn around to see who it was, only to get hit by something really hard. Possibly a crowbar or something."_

_Suddenly, they heard the sound of running water and looked around, only to find out that the pipes have started to shoot water everywhere. It was only mere seconds later, that the two duelists were standing in about an inch of water…and it was rising._

_"What the heck?! Someone set off the pipes!" Yuna yelled._

_"Stay calm. We got to get out of here." Yusei reassured her. "The only question is…how?"_

_"You can stand there and die, obviously." A voice said._

_That got the two people to look up, only to see a man with malicious, lizard-green eyes and auburn hair that was styled to cover the right side of his face. This man's appearance happened to hit both Yusei and Yuna in realization._

_"You're…You're the one who was with Aki during the Fortune Cup!" Yusei said._

_"Divine…" Yuna sneered at him, trying to hold back her anger._

_"Indeed, it is I." Divine jeered at them before turning his full attention to the dark hair guardian. "And I'm bit surprise to see that you still remember me, Tsukina. You were only six-years old the last time I saw you."_

_Yuna glared up at the auburn hair man, coldly. She spoke in a calm, yet anger tone. "How could I forget about the man who abused me back when I was still at the Arcadia Movement? One of a few reasons why I'm glad my parents got me out of there."_

_Divine clicked his tongue at her. "Tsk tsk. Then I'll say that both of your parents are foolish enough to take you out of the Arcadia Movement. Though, your late mother was the one who was more foolish by butting into my business."_

_That caught the dark hair psychic off-guard, hearing him mentioning about her mom. "W-What do you mean by that?"_

_Divine laughed maliciously at her in response and replied. "By the extent of your knowledge, Tsukina, it's best if you don't know. Especially, since you and Fudo there are going to die, anyway."_

_With a snap of his fingers, Yuna's eyes widened as if she was stabbed by a knife and collapsed to the wet ground on one knee and one hand over her chest. She started coughing violently as she felt the pain spread._

_"Yuna!" Yusei cried out as he kneeled down to see Yuna's conditions in shock before glaring at the man above him. "What did you do to her?!"_

_"Simple. I used part of my power to weaken hers, so that she won't use any of her psychic abilities to get out of here. I'm afraid to say that this is a farewell, Fudo. At least, I won't have to deal with either of you anymore."_

_Divine swiftly slapped the card on the disk, which materialized into a fireball, and let it hit the top of the metal grate, sealing it from either of them to use to escape. As the water filled the area around the two teens, Divine laughed at them maliciously before exiting the building._

* * *

_Somewhere else in the amusement park, Aoi woke up out of his unconscious, feeling what seems to be a million volt shocked him, and struggled to get up on his feet. Shaken from that electric shock he received earlier, Aoi looked around only to find himself in the hall of mirrors._

_"What in the world? How the heck I ended up here?" He wondered out loud._

_"By having me to drag you here, of course." A female voice said._

_Aoi tensed up a bit and looked around to see where that voice was coming from. However, he didn't see anyone around him. All of a sudden, an image of a blonde girl with Dark Signer violet eyes appeared as an reflection on one of the mirrors, which crept out the blue hair psychic, but not as much as recognizing her appearance._

_"Alexandra…"_

_The blonde Dark Signer glared at him, before laughing. "I lost my chance to take you down completely, thanks to her. But this time, I will get my revenge!"_

_The blue hair psychic looked around again, only to notice that a certain Rose duelist was nowhere to be found. "Where's Aki?"_

_Alex smirked. "Don't worry. As of now, she's safe, but Misty might've gotten to her. She is keen to her as a target after all. You, on the other hand, are mine to deal with."_

_After a few seconds of standing there, Aoi quickly activated his duel disk. "I really don't want to do this to you, Alex. But I have no choice. If it's a duel you want, then bring it!"_

_"Then you better prepared to experience my hell!" Alex replied as she brought out her own duel disk. On cue, multiple of Alex's reflections began to fill on all mirrors."_

_"DUEL!"_

* * *

_With the water so high, neither Yusei or Yuna could touch the ground and their heads almost hit the ceiling. They both tried to floated and keep their heads above the water, but it was getting to be more and more difficult with the passing seconds. At this rate, they will drown._

_"Yuna! Can't you do something to get us out of here?!" Yusei yelled through coughs of water._

_"Sadly…no." Yuna replied, struggling to keep her head above the water. "I'm more of a mind reader and telepathic. Not a telekinesis. Secondly, even if I do have telekinesis, Divine have already reduce my powers to about ten percent. Plus, I need more energy to use Emergency Teleport to get us out of here!"_

_Soon, their heads hit the metal grate and there was only a little bit of the room still had air. Once the room was completely filled with water, the two were sinking to the ground._

'Dammit! I…I feel useless again!'_ Yuna thought in dismay. _'Is this really it for both of us?'

_"Yuna…Yuna…" A mysterious voice called out in her mind._

_Yuna's eyes snapped opened. _'Eh?! That voice…!'

_"Are you sure you want to give up like this? Especially when one of your friend's life is on a line?"_

'W-What am I suppose to do?'_ Yuna asked mentally. _'My psychic powers have already weakened. I…I feel hopeless! I can't do anything!'

_"Is that what you really think?" The voice asked. "You don't know this, but you hold a larger power inside of you. Something that exceeds to your extent of your ability."_

'A power that exceeds to the extent of my ability?'

_"By giving up hope like this, is that what you really wanted?"_

_As she thought about that question being asked, Yuna shook her head. _'No…No, that's not what I want. I…I still have to make amends with one person! Even though he still hate me for what I've done, I have things to settle with him!'

_"Then by all means, Yuna, let yourself become stronger by dissolving the deep sleep," the voice replied. "Let your true power awaken!"_

_Suddenly, Yuna's star mark began to glow, and she felt the surge of energy filling inside her. Knowing what she must do, Yuna closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on that surge of energy inside her. While she was concentrating, her oxygen ran out, and she was surprised at herself that she was able to keep concentrating. After what seems to be like few seconds later, Yuna finally released what seems to be like waves of crimson light around her, causing parts of the building to break with a loud 'CRACK!', which finally drains out the water underneath the grate._

_Soon, she and Yusei were on the drenched floor, coughing, trying to get the water out of their systems. They were both completely soaked. Though, Yuna have a hard time maintaining her consciousness and her vision went black before passing out._

* * *

**Alex's LP: 3000, Aoi's LP: 2500**

_Aoi skidded backwards as he felt an impact from the attacks of Alex's monster, Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio, which consists of a young blonde hair girl riding on the back of the red lion. Not only that, Alex had already played a field spell card, Dimension Fissure, and used another spell card, Field Barrier, to protect that field spell. Much to Aoi's dismay, this gives Alex an advantage to summon out an Earthbound Immortal soon. The blonde Dark Singer smirked in satisfaction as she slapped couple of cards on her disk._

_"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" She yelled. "You're going to have to do better than that, Akiyama! Cuz that was a pathetic move you just made earlier!"_

_Aoi growled under his breathe as he tried to maintain his balance. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep coming at ya! Draw!"_

_He quickly drew a card and stared at his hand for a moment. 'At this point, I can only stall for just a moment.' He thought. 'Chances are, Alex can use Ulti-Apelio's effect to return it to her extra deck, and fished out two banish monsters to the field and use them to summon that Earthbound Immortal of hers. This is a bit of a gamble, but all I can do is to play defense for now until I can draw a right card."_

_"I summon Kaminari Aji-Suki-taka-hiko-ne in defense mode and place three cards face down. That'll end my turn."_

**Kaminari Aji-Suki-taka-hiko-ne ATK 1500, DEF 1800 LV. 4**

_A man in long black hair and blue Asian robe appeared in front of Aoi along with two face down cards on the Spell/Trap card zones. The blonde Dark Signer threw a cocky smirk at him._

_"Hmph! You just wasted that turn! Draw!" Alex swiftly drew a card. "I activate ritual Beast Ultl-Apelio's effect! I can return this card to an extra deck and special summon two banished, Ritual Beast monster in defense position. I choose to special summon "Ritual Beast Tamer Lara" and Ritual Beast Tamer Wen"!_

**Ritual Beast Tamer Lara ATK 100, DEF 2000 LV. 1**

**Ritual Beast Tamer Wen ATK 1500, DEF 1000 LV. 3**

_As the red lion with a rider on top turned into a ball of red light an went into Alex's duel disk, a small girl with blonde hair and another small girl with blue hair, each holding a staff, appeared in front of Alex._

_"Then, I release both Ritual Beast Tamers for a Tribute Summon!" Both Alex's monsters turned into rainbow orbs and shot through the sky, transforming themselves into a shell-like devices. Countless of purple souls are sucked into the shell, making it larger and larger. "Souls of the living dead, let your cries of sorrow be heard through the darkness. Arise, Earthbound Immortal Yoru no Okami!"_

**Earthbound Immortal Yoru no Okami ATK 3000, DEF 2400 LV. 8**

_The device exploded, revealing the giant, black wolf outlined in white. It flashed its white eyes and howled to the moonlight. Aoi flinched at hearing that Earthbound Immortal howls so loudly. Plus, it also breaks his heart to see the same exact monster that killed Crystal._

_"Heh…Not surprising that you would still be scared of this Earthbound Immortal, Aoi." Alex glared at her. "Plus, if only that _wretch_ wouldn't have gotten in my way, I would've gotten my revenge."_

_Aoi's blood began to boiled once he heard the last sentence and glared at Alex coldly. "Don't you _dare_ call her that, Alex! Besides, I thought you look up to Crystal as your older sister!"_

_"No, not anymore." Alex retorted. "Earthbound Immortal Yoru no Okami, attack his life points directly and make him experience my hell! Dark Howling!"_

_One cue, the wolf Earthbound Immortal opened its mouth, revealing its fangs, and ready to take a bite out of the blue hair psychic. But…!_

**Me: And that's that. Btw the way, that mysterious voice is important foreshadowing friends who is important in the next few chapters.  
**

**Crystal: Seriously? You're going to end this chapter with cliffhanger, just like that?**

**Me: Hey, cut me some slacks, will ya? I'm tired now. Plus, I'm not in the mood to argue.**

**Crystal: Oh...well, whatever. Write the rest of the duel. I want to see how it goes.**

**Me: I'll see what I can do. Oh, a lot of people are going to hate me for the next couple of chapters.**

**Crystal: Why?**

**Me: You'll find out why. R&amp;R? :)**


	14. Deadly Counter

**Author's note: And here I am with the next chapter. Phew! Finals are over already. Time for me to enjoy summer vacation!**

**Anyway, fair warning to you all, in the middle of the chapter might be slightly confusing, so if you have any questions about it, feel free to PM me, and I'll try to answer them to my possible extent. But for now, enjoy this chapter. Oh, some of you may ended up hating me for the ending.**

**Disclaimer: You know the details. Just go with it.**

**Chapter 14**

**Deadly Counter  
**

_"I activate trap card, Hallowed Life, which allows me to discard one card and turn my opponent's monster's attack to zero!"_

_A barriers formed around Aoi, which blocked out the shadow wolf's attack. Alex smirked in response._

_"You may have save yourself from Yoru no Okami's attack, but you haven't seen its effect yet," The blonde declared, "If it doesn't successfully attack one's life points, it can attack your monsters instead."_

_"Then, I activate Spirit Barrier, which negates all battle damage as long as I have a monster." Aoi countered. "Since it also doesn't target a monster, it's valid counter, don't you think?"_

_"Tsk. Then I end my turn."_

_"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Aoi quickly drew a card and smirked. "I summon Kaminari Tenjin to the field and use him to Synchro summon with my other monster."_

_Four rings and four orbs flew to the air and combined with each other._

_"Through the plains of vicious storms, rage on with the power of lighting and show no mercy. Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself, Sky Storm Dragon!"_

**Sky Storm Dragon ATK 2800, DEF 2000 LV. 8**

_A silver dragon with blue eyes and blue armor appeared in front of blue hair psychic, letting out a roar._

_"Once it's successfully summon, all spell card are destroyed...especially face-down ones." Aoi declared as his dragon wiped up the whirlwind which sends a few cards flying around. Though, the field spell stays on the field because it was protected by the Field Barrier._

_"Next, I equip Horn of the Unicorn to Sky Storm, which will increase its attack and defense points by 700."_

_On cue, a horn appeared on the silver dragon, which started to crackled in electricity._

**Sky Storm Dragon ATK 3500, DEF 2700 LV. 8**

_"What good does that do? My Earthbound Immortal can't be chosen as an attack target." Alex pointed out._

_"Who says I'm aiming for your Earthbound Immortal?" Aoi asked rhetorically, "I'm aiming for you, Alex. I didn't realized this earlier, since we first dueled, but since your Earthbound Immortal's effects prevents itself from being targeted, the only other target I can aim for, is your life points. That's a reason why I did that."_

_"...Nope. Not happening. Activate trap card, Waboku!"_

_'Dammit!' Aoi thought disappointingly. "Then I end my turn."_

_Before the female Atlas can make her move, a strong whirlwind kicked in, which made the mirror shattered in pieces of shards and flew over the place. A few which scratched the blue hair psychic's cheek.  
_

_"What the hell?!"_

* * *

_"You okay, Yuna?" Yusei asked as he wrapped Yuna's arm over his shoulder to help her walk properly. Just a few minutes ago, Yuna regained consciousness from that sudden urge of break through and she and Yusei just got out of that building that was now half-destroyed, completely drenched in water._

_"Yeah...just a headache...and kinda tired. That's all." Yuna groaned, clutching to the raven head's shoulder. She made a mental note to herself to never try to...whatever she just did, ever again. Though, that was her least of her worries when she looked up to the sky. "Um...Is it just me or did is there a tornado over there?"_

_"What?!"_

_Yusei looked up to see a twister, but it vanished in an instant. Then, a purple geoglyph of a lizard appeared in an instant, with another geoglyph of a wolf overlapping it. There was no doubt in their minds that there are two Shadow Duels taking place._

_"Let's go!" Yusei said with Yuna nodding in agreement. Then, they head their way to where one of the Shadow Duel takes place._

* * *

_The first thing they came across to was a transparent, crystallized dome underneath the center of the lizard geoglyph. The second thing was that Misty and Aki were inside that dome. Third thing was that Aki was...Aki was...? In her Black Rose Witch state, where her psychic powers are out of control. Her hair pin, which acts like a stabilizer, was discarded, leaving her front bangs to spread out widely._

_"Aki!" Yusei cried out as he noticed the state the Rose Duelist was in. "What in the world happened to her?!"_

_"That's what I like to know." Yuna replied, gritting her teeth as her mark started to glow brighter and brighter along with Yusei's. There was definitely something wrong with Aki. And whatever it was, Yuna couldn't get through her by using telepathy, since her mind was already clouded in blood thirst thoughts._

_However, it didn't take long enough for the Ice Barrier duelist to find out either way, since she spotted someone inside that worn down building. And that someone have to be Divine._

_"I should've known." Yuna gritted her teeth in anger. "He's the one behind this."_

_Yusei also realized what's going on and who 'he' is Yuna referring to. The raven hair quickly ran to the direction of the building with the dark hair woman behind him, only to collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. Yusei grew worried and was about to help Yuna up, only for her to stop him._

_"I'm fine, Yusei! Just go! We can't let him continue to control Aki like this!" Yuna shouted._

_Yusei nodded, giving the Ice Barrier duelist one last look, before making his way to the stairs. It was only a matter of seconds that the raven hair slammed the door opened, staring face to face to the auburn hair._

_"Well well well. Fancy meeting you here, Fudo." Divine spoke as he grinned smugly. "What a surprise that you and Tsukina managed to survive that flood I set up for you."_

_"Enough is enough, Divine!" Yusei snarled. "Just let Aki go! You have no right to control her like that!"_

_The auburn man clicked his tongue at him. "Hmph! Like I'll ever let that happened. You are very stubborn like that younger sister of yours. And surprisingly, she said the exact same thing you just said before she ended up burning to death."_

_Yusei eyes widened in alarm. "My younger sister...? What do you mean by that and how does Yui relates to this?"_

_"Oh. You mean you still don't know the cause of that fire incident? Specifically two years ago." Divine asked, rhetorically. That got Yusei to become confuse even more._

_'But...but I thought that Rudger was the one who started the fire and made both Kiryu and Yui Dark Signers in process,' he thought, 'But if he's only guilty for the second charge, does that mean...?!'_

_Thoughts of realization filled Yusei's mind as he turned up his glare to the auburn psychic. "It was you..." Yusei spoke in realization and a hint of hatred. "You're the one who was responsible for the fire at the festival."_

_Divine laughed. "Indeed. I really want to keep that a secret, but since you're gonna die by my own hands anyway, I might as well tell you. You see, your sister was stupid enough to try and stop me from getting to Aki. Yet, she ended up in a downfall right in Aki's hands. Although I failed to lead Aki to the Arcadia Movement at that time, things ended up being successful because she walked up to Arcadia on her own. But things get relatively worse when that wench woman started butting her nose to my business again."_

_'Wench woman? Does he...? She need to hear this.' Yusei quickly pressed the button on his duel disk without Divine noticing this. "You mean Yuna's mother, Tsukina Umi, didn't you? You did mention her once before. What does she have to do with this?"_

_"Hmph. The answer is simple. Umi happened to find out my real objectives while I was working inside the Arcadia Movement and found some evidences to prove her claims in order to shut it down."_

_"And that objective is...?"_

_"To be able to form a whole psychic army and to control them with my will." Divine said without care in the world as he gazed down at Aki, who was still dueling. "Aki, of course, was a member of this group. And your sister, Tsukina, and that blue hair boy, Akiyama, would've been there as well if it weren't for two things. One, was that Tsukina's parents would have not taken her away. And two, was that they would have not spread to you and the others about the Arcadia Movement."_

_Now come to think of it, he did remember seeing his parents getting the offer from one member of the Arcadia Movement to let Yui entered there to control her psychic powers, only to turn them down in the end. He didn't know that it was the Tsukina family who warn them not to._

_"Anyway, in order to prevent her from reporting the evidence to the Security, I have to head to the Tsukina mansion to _confront_ her. Of course, by confronting her, I mean by killing her." Yusei gaped at the last sentence almost in disbelief. "Unfortunately, her daughter had to walked right in after I killed her, and she chose to attack me in process, resulting her into stabbing me in my arm. But luckily, I was able to get a hold of her mind before she can attack me again. Then, I used her, and Akiyama, to kill a few more of your friends, leading to the massacre in that mansion. I have to say, quite a misery there, isn't it?"_

* * *

_Unbeknownst to the two inside the room of that building, Yuna finally managed to make her way through the building Yusei was in right now, only for her to hear the conversation between Yusei and Divine playing out loud, thanks to the raven hair duelist to turn on the voice network switched on. However, what she had just heard did not bold her very well, as that she just discovered a shocking truth, leaving her to shaken so violently._

_"No way..." She mumbled. "Does that...mean Divine was the one who killed mother, and he made me...!" The dark hair duelist hugged herself and shivered. "Why...Why can't I remembered that...?!"_

_Then, she looked at her gloved hands, and slowly took of the black fabric, leaving her hands bared. Yuna had recalled to when she felt a warm blood flowing in her hands, and she had assumed that it belongs to her mother. However, flashbacks glinted in her mind, one of which brings her back to when she remembered she had a weapon in her hand, possibly a knife, and stabbed someone with it. But that someone wasn't her mom. Rather, the one who she stabbed was..._

_Yuna curled up her hand into a fist and slammed the ground below her, forming ice on the ground. That was when Yuna looked up, only to have her eyes full of malicious hatred._

_"Divine...!"_

* * *

"Oh...my god." I put my hand to my mouth in shock. I...I could not make out to what to say about this. Well, I guess I can imagine Divine doing this since he is a sadistic bastard after all. Though, what he did over there was ten times worse than what he did in this world.

Before I can say anything, the scene continued to play.

* * *

_"Now that you know what have really happened, it's about time I'll end your life here, Fudo. Be sure to say 'hi' to your sister for me, if you can." Divine materialized a sword in his hand and started using it to slice Yusei into pieces. Though, Yusei managed dodged his attacks and it came to one point where he used his Duel Disk as a shield._

_"I'm not going to let you do this, Divine!" Yusei yelled. "Controlling people is wrong!"_

_"And I'm going to say this again." Divine sneered, "I will never let Aki go! She is bound to be with the Arcadia Movement. And there's nothing you can do about it."_

_Then, Divine unleashed his psychic whirlwind that knock Yusei out of the building, leaving him hanging off of it. The auburn man was about to pull a finish blow on the raven hair teen, only for an arrow to zipped through and pierced his hand, making him scream._

_"WHAT?!"_

_Yusei looked up a little to see a vivid, looking Yuna few feet behind Divine, holding up a bow and arrow. Yuna's eyes flashed with malice as she pulled her bow back._

_"Divine...I will make you pay for what you done!"_

_Yusei took his opportunity to let go of the railings and jumped down to the ground, landing on his feet gracefully. He then turned his full attention to the Rose Duelist, who had put a finishing blow to Misty._

_"Black Rose Dragon, finish her off with Black Rose Flare!" Aki demanded. The rose dragon send purple flames at the female Dark Signer, ending the Shadow Duel in process. However, Aki was still in her Black Rose Witch state, which made Yusei really worried about her._

_"Aki! Snap out of it!" Yusei yelled desperately, "Can't you see Divine is controlling you? You have to break free!"_

_Aki did managed to catch Yusei's voice. However, when she turned her head to him in response, she accidentally unleashed her psychic gale at the raven headed, causing him to be thrown back against the building with a sickening crack. His body stays there for a moment, before falling to the ground...unmoving._

**Me: And that's that.**

**All OCs: *gaped in shock***

**Me: Yeah. The ending was bad. Bad enough to become a cliffhanger. I should've added a major character death warning, but...myeh.  
**

**Crystal: Why did you do that?**

**Me: *shrugs* I, uh, have to find a way to make Yusei's death, so here it is. Though, the original ending would've be when Yuna starts shredding Divine to pieces.**

**Aoi: Can't you put that up there, instead?**

**Me: Too late. I ended like that already. Anyway readers, R&amp;R?**


	15. A Fallen Star and a Wilted Rose

**Author's note (actually, more of Crystal's note since she's taking over for this chapter): Hi guys! You probably know me as one of mcdinh's ocs and may be wondering why am I the one reading off the notes instead of her. Well, let's just say that my authoress just murder her own soul after writing this chapter. So she ended up locking herself in the room and...well, you get the idea. And from what I read, I can see why. *shudders*.**

**Now from what she said, this is the next chapter that will literally be mind blowing. And... many people will hate her after reading this chapter. Mainly the Faithshipping fans. And one of my friends in there, who is also mcdinh's oc, will be having a mental shock in this story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter while you can. If you hate it, I understand why, but no flames and insults for my authoress's sake, please.  
**

**Disclaimer: mcdinh doesn't own Yugioh 5Ds, but she does own her OCs, much to my dismay. Enjoy...? Or at least R&amp;R...?**

**Chapter 15**

**A Fallen Star and A Wilted Rose  
**

I literally have to shut my eyes and covered my ears from that cracking sound. And I find it hard to accept the fact that Yusei was the one to get killed like this.

"NYAH! That sound hurts my ears!" Chocola screamed.

"Can we skip to the next part please?" I asked Kyoko desperately. I don't want to be traumatize by that sound _and_ to deal with the tiny human cat whining.

* * *

_You may think that Yuna was the only one who heard the recording. No no no. She was not the only one. Apparently, both Aoi and Alex heard the recording of the conversation that Yusei set up with Divine, revealing the truth of what happened two years ago. Not only that, they both also heard that sickening crack sound that will pollute their minds for the rest of their eternity._

_Then, it became worse for Aoi when he felt a searing pain on his right arm, and noticed that his star mark have turned to black for a bit before turning back into a normal red color. Then, his face paled. "No...Yusei..."_

_"Is...is this true?"_

_Aoi looked up to see Alex speaking. But he saw something else that caught him off guard. Mainly her eyes. There weren't any black coloring in her sclera. They were normal white instead._

_"Alex?"_

_"What that guy said." Alex stammered a bit. "Does...Does that mean that he was the one who made you kill me?"_

_The blue hair psychic tried to come up with something to say about, but in all truth, he was lost for words. And considering that he didn't know much of what he did to her, he didn't know what he can really do about it._

_"Alex..." Aoi started to say sadly. "In all honestly, I don't know what to make up with all this. It's just...my memories are really vague at this point, and if what that guy said is true...then..."_

_Alex cut him off before he can finish. "No...No, I cannot accept this!" At this point, her eyes turned black again. "It does not even matter whether it was true or not! The fact is, you're the one who made me into this! I came back for revenge, and I'm still going to get that!"_

_"If you're aiming for my life points again, that's not going to happen!" Aoi yelled. "I activate face down trap, Threatening Roar, so you can't attack for this turn!"_

_"Dammit! Quit stalling, you jerk!" Alex yelled. Suddenly, she grunted in pain and clutched her head. Then, she opened her eyes again, which turned white on the sclera. There was sadness and guilt in her violet eyes."No...No, I can't do this! S-So what if I'm still angry at you for what you done! This isn't right. I can't keep on venting my anger on you like this!"  
_

_"Alex..." Aoi had no idea what to say about this, yet he never expect Alex to act like that, since she always has this feisty, stubborn personality of hers._

_"Aoi...defeat me." Alex told him. Aoi stared back in shock._

_"What?!"_

_"You heard me. Defeat me by finishing this duel. Release me from my suffering!"_

_"Idiot, you know I can't do that!" Aoi protested. "Besides, what about Jack? Don't you want to see him again?"_

_"No, I can't." The blonde girl answered. "Not the way I am. It would already caused him more pain than he already has."_

_Suddenly, dark auras surrounded the blonde girl, which made her screamed in pain._

_"Alex, what's wrong?"_

_"Nggh...Aoi, hurry! Otherwise, the darkness will take over me! I...I just don't want to hurt you, or anyone else anymore!"_

_Aoi stood there for a moment before drawing another card in his hand. "I place one card face down, and...I'll have Sky Storm Dragon attack you directly!"_

_The silver dragon prepared to launched another attack. However, Alex's eyes began to glow bright purple and let out a devilish smirk._

_**"Fool! You fell right into my trap!"** The possessed Dark Signer yelled. **"I activate my face down, Magic Cylinder, which directs the attack right back at you!"**_

_A cylinder jar appeared in front of Alex, swallowing up the lighting attack, and send it straight back at the blue hair psychic._

_"Then I activate Solemn Judgement, which will make me pay half of my life points and negate the activation of your trap card."_

**Aoi's LP: 1250**

_The jar disappeared, and the attack went back to Alex, which made her screamed in pain. Earthbound Immortal Yoru no Okami howled in pain before disappearing into the shadows, along with the geoglyph and the purple flames. Aoi ran over to the blonde girl and catch her fall before her body can hit the ground._

**Alex's LP: 0, Winner: Aoi**

_"Alex...I'm sorry...for making you suffer like that." Aoi muttered, trying not to cry. "I deserve your hatred. Nothing can change that."_

_"Aoi, don't say that. I shouldn't have been angry at you, since you never meant to do it." Alex groaned and looked at him sadly. "Just...just promise me that whatever happens, you have to defeat the rest of the Dark Signers. And...please tell Jack...that I'm sorry."_

_It was only a few seconds later, that the blonde girl had turned into dust and let wind blow it away. Aoi watched sadly as the shattered ashes left his hands. Before he can continue to mourn for Alex, he felt a sharp pain in his head and clutched it tightly. Then, his eyes glowed in golden color for a few minutes before turning back into brown, which was his normal eye color. Then, his face paled in horror._

_"Oh no..."_

* * *

_"No...no no! YUSEI!"_

_Aki screamed in horror as she broke out of her trance and ran over to the fallen raven hair duelist. She knelt down, turned his body over, and started cradling him in her arms. She could even feel blood coming from the back of his head. "No, Yusei. Please, speak to me!"_

_Yusei slowly opened his sapphire-blue eyes, which were dulled and glazed over, and looked up to meet with her amber eyes. He noticed the tears streaming from her face. "A-Aki..."_

_Then he winced in pain, feeling the blood trickling from his temple and seeping through his chest. That even got the Rose Duelist to cry more, noticing how much he was in._

_"Yusei, I'm so sorry." Aki said through tears. "This...This is all my fault! First, Yui, and now you...I...I'm such a terrible person! I am a monster!"_

_The raven hair looked at Aki sadly as he tried to wipe the tears from her face. "No you're not. You're not a monster, Aki. I know you better than that."_

_"It's still not okay. I...I don't deserve you. Not the way I am." She grabbed his hand, using it to cupped her face. "Yusei...Yusei, I love you. Please don't leave me! I really love you!"_

_Yusei's eyes softened as he took another ragged breathe and began to smile. "Aki, I love you too."_

_Yusei managed to lean towards Aki's face until his lips met hers, which caught the Rose Duelist in surprise. But few seconds later, she returned the kiss gently, tasting the coppery taste of blood. They both continued to kiss each other until Aki felt that he wasn't returning the kiss. Aki stopped and looked down, noticing that his eyes were closed, not even blinking._

_"Yusei? Yusei!" Aki started to shake him by the shoulders, but his eyes won't open. She shook him again. "Yusei...Yusei! Open your eyes, Yusei!"_

_Unfortunately, there was no avail, and Aki could feel her hot tears streaming from her eyes._

_"YUSEI!"_

_It was official. Yusei was dead. Aki lost him. She had killed him. It was all because of her power that she killed the person she loved the most._

_"Why? Why?" Aki muttered in tears as she stared at Yusei's lifeless body. "Why did it have to happened this way?"_

_**"Isn't it obvious?"** A mysterious voice answered. **"It's all because of your power that your beloved is dead."**_

_"But...But..." Aki stammered._

**_"Just face it, Aki. It's all because of you that he's dead. You truly are a monster."_**

_Aki didn't say anything. As much as she hate to admit it, the voice was right to begin with. She was truly a monster._

_'I...I can't handle this anymore!' She thought in her head and started looking around until she find a glass shard next to her. She took the glass shard in her hand, and slowly pressed it to her own throat. Then, without any hesitation, she swiftly use the shard to slit her own throat._

* * *

N-No! That's...! Oh god...Aki was in so much grief after she saw Yusei died. And she couldn't handle it anymore, so she...she took her own life, and her grief won in the end.

Then again, I couldn't blame her for that. Because I was in the same position Aki was in when Aoi died as a Dark Signer, minus the suicide part though. Still...it was so terrible to see all this.

* * *

_He was too late. Aoi came to the place where Aki was in, only to see her commit suicide and saw her blood splattered to the floor. Aoi froze in horror, feeling that he just witness a death scene from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet (and he did not enjoy that book one bit), only ten times worse._

_"No! Aki!" He quickly ran to her and tried to stop the bleeding from her neck, but her body ran cold dead. He couldn't do anything to save her. Few seconds later, Aoi slammed his fist to the ground in frustration. "No...Why...Why did this happened?!"_

_"It's because of Divine." He heard a familiar voice behind him. "Divine was the one who created this mess."_

_Aoi turned around to see Yuna coming towards him, much to his relief. However, he felt his body stiffened when he noticed blood all over of Yuna's clothes. Thankfully, it wasn't her blood, but the way the blood was spread made it look like she just commit a murder crime._

_"Yuna, what the hell is with the blood on your clothes?" Aoi asked in horror. Yuna stared back at him with her dull blue eyes._

_"I...I took care of Divine in the most brutal way. H-He's dead now." Yuna admitted and looked down to see the two bodies below them. Sadness began to fill in her eyes. "I...I shouldn't have done that, since I knew it won't solve anything. But...!" She clenched her fist. "He...he was the one who started this mess. From setting up the fire at our school to manipulating us to kill our friends. Not only that, he tried to make Aki into his pawns, and made use of her powers for worse."_

_The dark hair duelist clutched her own hair and started screaming. "I can't believe he made us do this terrible things for his sick pleasure! And out of all of the innocent people out there, why did it have to be us?! Why did it have to be our friends?! Why did it have to be the ones we love the most?!"_

_Aoi backed away a bit, since he never seen any girl who was relatively calm like Yuna to break down like this. He knew he had to stop her from beating herself. "Yuna, snapped out of it! It's not gonna-"_

_"HOW CAN I?!" The dark hair girl shouted. "We've been living through our nightmares for two years straight, Aoi, all because of him! I can't even think straight anymore! What can I do about this?! What I done just made things worse for myself!"_

_That irritated the blue hair psychic already. And this time, he grabbed the collar of Yuna's shirt and started shaking her furiously, trying to get some sense in her. "C'mon Yuna. I thought you are better than that! Just get a hold of yourself! I don't know Divine as much as you do, but that guy probably deserves it in the end anyway! But forget about that for now. The only way we can solve this whole thing right now was to look forward and end this Dark Signer War, once and for all! Besides, didn't you tell me that you're gonna face Crow with all you got, not matter what happens? I did the same thing with Alex, and now she's expecting me and everyone else to put the end to the Dark Signers. Isn't that what you were going to do?"_

_Yuna stared at male psychic in shock and looked at ground in sham. "I..."_

_Aoi sighed and let go of her with regret filling his eyes. "Look. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I think seeing Yusei's and Aki's death just earlier got into me. And when I came here, I just foresaw a future and saw you died and-" Then, he stopped himself._

_"What did you say?" Yuna asked, "You...saw me died or something?"  
_

_"Nothing. Forget about the last part I said." Aoi replied and turned away, his face turning white and his eyes started glowing in gold color. Yuna stared at him for a moment before coming into realization._

_"I see. So this is what you saw." Yuna mumbled. She activated her own duel disk and slapped a card on it. Before Aoi can ask what she was doing, blizzards erupted around her, and she aimed it at the blue hair psychic, causing him to be thrown back to the wall of the building._

_Aoi grunted in pain. Few seconds later, ice formed on his wrist and his ankles, trapping him on the wall. Aoi stared at the ice in bewilderment and squirmed around to break free. "Yuna, what the hell?!"_

_"Sorry Aoi, but I'm going to be needing these for a while." Yuna walked over to the boy frozen at the building, reached for the deck box on his belt, and grabbed a couple of cards from it. She quickly tossed his deck aside and heard him shouting again._

_"What are you doing? And why are you taking those?!"_

_Yuna quickly placed two fingers on Aoi's forehead, and her eyes started glowing blue. The blue hair psychic felt his vision turning black and his head felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't take it anymore and started thrashing around, screaming in pain until he passed out.  
_

_"I'm sorry Aoi, but I can't have you stopping me from doing this! It's the only way!"_

**Crystal: *scratches her head* And yeah...that's what she wrote in this chapter. **

**Yuna: *pinches the bridge of her nose* What the hell was she thinking?**

**Crystal: Uh...you mean the foreshadowing at the end? Or at least that's what I think it is.**

**Aoi: Not that! What's with mcdinh coming up with the dead scene of Yusei and Aki like that?**

**Crystal: Ohhhh...that. Yeah, according to what our authoress says, it plays a major role in the next few chapter. That's why she put the tragic romance scene in there. *thinking in her head* And she made it even worse than the one in Crystallization.**

**Yuna: So...any ideas on how did I killed Divine at the end?**

**Crystal: ...You don't want to know.**

**Aoi: What about the two cards that Yuna supposedly stole from me?**

**Crystal: Hold on, I'm reading the postscript here. *stares at the letter for a moment* Oh, here it is. She that we'll find out in the next couple of chapters.**

**Aoi: Can't she give us a hint?**

**Crystal: I wish. But she said that at least one of the two cards are made up and haven't been used in any of her story yet.**

**Aoi: Dang it.**

**Yuna: And that evil voice that spoke to Aki...**

**Crystal: ...That will be up to the readers on who spoke to her. Anyway, to the readers, I hope you enjoy, or at least read the story. So, can you give her reviews? Perhaps that will cheer her up.**


	16. Flames of Fear

**Author's note: *sniff* I'm so sorry for not updating lately! I've been really busy with a few stuff, but thankfully I got over them. Anyway, here's the chapter of AD.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. And the Fenix deck belongs to Shimmering-Sky. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Flames of Fear  
**

_This must be one of the most awkward position that Aoi's in right now. What seemed to be like moments later, Aoi finally woke up from his unconsciousness and much to his relieved, Mikage found him and brought him to her jeep, where she offered him a blanket and a somewhat warm drink after seeing him being stuck in the ice for hours. Unfortunately, another jeep drove by, and four people, another Sector Security Officer, Rua, Ruka, and Akane jumped out of it. He didn't mind seeing the twins and the officer, Ushio...he thinks that his name...right here. But a certain scarlet head, that's a different story._

_Before the blue hair psychic can speak, Akane threw a punch at his face, causing the rest of the people to gasped._

_"Akane! What the hell are you doing?!" Ushio demanded. However, the red head ignored his question._

_"Aoi, you better explain yourself." Akane glared at the blue hair teen. "What the hell just happened here?!"_

_"Hitomi-san, please not right now." Mikage tried to assured the Fire Duelist. "Akiyama-kun is not in the best shape-"_

_Aoi put his hand up at Mikage to silent her while he was still recoiling from Akane's punch. He glanced at the scarlet head and everyone else while holding his bloody nose with one hand. "Fine. I'll tell you, but you all got to listen carefully to what I said."_

_Then, he started explaining everything from hearing the truth from the Arcadia Movement leader to Aki's suicide. Once he finished, he noticed the looks of shock from everyone's faces._

_"S-So...that's what happened?" Ruka uttered out._

_"...Yeah. It was as if he orchestrated for all this to happened. Except for the Dark Signer parts." Aoi admitted._

_"Then, what happened to Divine?" Rua asked._

_"...Dead. Gladly, we won't be able to see him again." He did not want to explain what Yuna exactly did to Divine to kill him._

_"And you expect us to believe that?" Akane asked, slightly unconvinced of what Aoi told them._

_"Whether you want to believe me or not is up to you. But everything I said is the truth." Aoi responded stoically. "By the way, do anyone of you have a phone?"_

_"I have one right here, but why do you-?"_

_"Just give it to me." Aoi demanded._

_Avoiding the scary look on his face, Ushio frantically took his cell phone out and gave it to the psychic duelist. Aoi quickly dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear. After hearing it ring couple of times, someone picked it up. _"Hello?"

_"Yuna, I know you're heading out to where he is, but you got to turn back right now." Aoi said. "I'm not going to let you risk your life for this."_

_He could hear the female psychic sighed on the other line. _"Still trying to stop me, aren't you Aoi? Listen to me really carefully. My life does not matter to me anymore. What does matter to me is that I have to bring him back."

_Aoi bit his lips as he angrily clenched his fist. "Is it just me, or have you started to become stupid? You know what happens when a Dark Signers loses a duel, Yuna! Plus, I'm trying to save your life here!"_

"So you don't know about it, huh? Not much of a surprise though."_ Yuna scoffed._

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Aoi...believe it or not, there is a way for us, Crimson Star Guardians, to save the Dark Signers from dying."

_The blue hair man's eye widened in disbelief. "Wha...How? That sounds impossible!"_

"Oh, but it isn't. Otherwise, why else would I take those two cards from you."_ The female psychic replied. _"Plus, why don't you ask Goodwin about it, since he was still keeping secrets behind our backs? Or better yet, ask Eden. I think he'll be more than happy to tell what am I talking about."

_"But-"_

"Aoi...here's my last words for you before I hang up. While I took those two cards out of your deck, I also added another one to it. Whenever you see him, be sure you give that card to him. That's all."

_Then, the line went busy as soon as Aoi was trying to make a protest. He could only stand there silently before letting the phone dropped from his hand clattered to the ground._

* * *

"Then after that, Yuna is going to duel Crow next." I said and looked away. I'm not sure if I can watch this. But still...I have to see this to find out what Yuna means when she said that the Crimson Star Guardians can save the Dark Signers and how is she going to achieve that.

* * *

_The dark hair psychic finally arrived at sight where the Phoenix control tower is. She looked up to see Dark Signer Crow outside, Duel Disk readied, obviously waiting for her to arrive. The ginger saw Yuna and laughed.  
_

_"About time you got here. I almost thought that you're gonna chicken out after experiencing the Shadow Duel we have for the first time."  
_

_Yuna threw her helmet aside and detached her Duel Disk from her Duel Runner. "Who's says I'm chickening out, bird brain? It's not like I have a choice." She then stared at him with her calm ocean blue eyes, which were glistening with a hint of sadness. "But even though you may not forgive, and even though I have to lose, I'm going to do whatever I can to save you, Crow!"  
_

_Crow smirked at her. "Then you better bring it!"_

_"DUEL!"_

**Yuna's LP: 4000, Crow's LP: 4000**

_"I'm taking the first turn. Draw!" Yuna quickly drew a card. "I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier in Defense position!"  
_

_An elder man with white beard, wearing a blue robe appeared beside her._

**Strategist of the Ice Barrier ATK: 1600, DEF: 1600 LV. 4**

_"I activate his effect!" She continued. "By sending one Ice Barrier monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw one card!" Yuna took a card from her hand and placed it in the slot of her Duel Disk. Then, she drew another card from her deck and slapped three of them in her Trap/Spell zone field. "I place three cards face down and end my turn."_

_"My turn...Draw!" Crow drew a card. He smirked and placed one on his disk. "Because I have no cards in my hand, I can normal summon Dark Tuner, Fenix-Gale the Scorching Wind without any Tributes. Unfortunately, that card is immediately destroyed. Then, I activate the effect of Fenix-Fane of Fiery chain in my hand. When a Fenix monster is destroyed by a card effect, I can special summon Fane from my hand. Plus, Gale has the ability to revive itself once a Fenix monster is special summon to the field._

_Two bird-like monsters appeared in front of him. One of them is taller with red wings, with fire chains around its body, and a phoenix-shape like crown on its head. The other is smaller than the first one, with red wings, red body, and orange feathers on its head. It also has a phoenix-shape like crown on its head._

**Fenix-Fane the Fiery Chain ATK: 800, DEF: 300 LV. 2; Fenix-Gale the Scorching Wind ATK: 1300, DEF 300 LV. -10  
**

_Yuna slightly stiffened as she noticed the flames spreading around Crow's monster's body. Nevertheless, she kept her composure.  
_

_"Fane the Fiery Chain has the ability to attack you directly." Crow continued. On cue, the bigger monster use its chain of fire to struck the dark hair psychic on her shoulder. She grunted in pain and held on to her shoulder, where she noticed that part of her jacket was burned, revealing her burned skin.  
_

_"Now I Dark Tune level 2 Fenix-Fane the Fiery Chain with my negative level 10 Fenix-Gale the Scorching Wind!" The smaller bird had turned into dark orbs, and struck the taller one painfully around its body. Then, the orbs began to dance around along with the rings. "_Fiery Death, lift up your head and let loose a roar to shake up the world! Dark Synchro! Rise up, Black Fenix Dragon!"

**Black Fenix Dragon ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500 LV. -8**

_A dark serpentine dragon with red wings, and a crown of the phoenix appeared out of the black explosion. It glared at Yuna with its blood red eyes._

_"You should know its effects by now, Yuna." Crow told her. "Black Fenix Dragon gains attack points based on the difference between our life points!"_

**Black Fenix Dragon ATK: 2300, DEF: 2300 LV. -8**

'I gotta keep calm this time,' _Yuna thought._ 'This dragon, Crow's Earthbound Immortal, and my pyrophobia are what nearly cause my downfall the last time...But things should be find now...hopefully. Because I have a trump card with me this time.'

**Author's note: And that's about it now. Sorry if it's so short. Blame my summer school work and my laziness for it. Anyway, R&amp;R?  
**

**Extra note: I recently created fictionpress account for one of my story. And even though it's only one, feel free to check my stories out there. The website is on my profile page. Also, anyone who is a fan of Black Bullet can go ahead and read one of the fanfics called Enju's Memories.  
**


	17. Shadow Impulse and Fate of Destruction

**Me: Hi! I back with this story again. Sorry if it's a long update. See, I was struggling with the duel right here, because there was this idea I was hesitant to use. But I decided to go with my guts and wrote them down on this chapter. Any problems or criticisms on this, feel free to leave it in the review. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. The Fenix deck and the phoenix Earthbound Immortal (I don't feel like saying its name) rightfully belongs to Shimmering-Sky. I only own my ocs.**

**Chapter 17**

**Shadow Impulse and Fate of Destruction**

_As Yuna glanced at the black dragon with a calm, yet a tense face, Crow quickly slapped a card on the disk._

_"I play my field spell, Fenix Colosseum! It's effect let's me send a Fenix Monster to the graveyard during each of my end phase!"_

_A fiery version of the Roman Colosseum surrounded the entire field. Inside the Colosseum was filled with ashes and brunt woods on the ground. If one started to take a sniff of the air, no doubt that it feels like they are breathing in charcoal._

_"I place three cards face and end my turn." Crow finished as the holograms of the three cards appeared in front of him. "During my end phase, Fenix Colosseum allows me to send one of my Fenix monsters to the graveyard. I choose to send Fenix-Mistral the Crimson Shield."_

_The Dark Signer quickly put a card inside the slot of the duel disk that was meant for the graveyard. Then, Yuna placed two fingers on top of her deck._

_"My turn! Draw!" She drew a card and stared at it for bit._

'This duel is almost turning out to be the previous ones.' _She thought._ 'But I'm not planning out to summon my Guardian Dragon just yet.'

_"I activate the spell card, Medallion of the Ice Barrier!" Yuna declared. "This card will allow me to add an Ice Barrier monster to my hand." A card popped out of her deck, and the dark hair woman grabbed it before letting her deck shuffle again. "Now I summon Tuner monster, Defender of the Ice Barrier to the field!"_

_A yellowish fox-like creature with blue armor appeared in front of the dark hair duelist.  
_

**Defender of the Ice Barrier ATK 200, DEF 1600 LV. 3  
**

_"Now I tune my level 4 Strategist of the Ice Barrier, with my level 3 Defender of the Ice Barrier!" Two of Yuna's monster rise up, turning into four orbs and three rings together._ "From the ruins of the snow storm, make thy enemies disappear to the frozen void. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

_A dragon with blue and red scales and red eyes appeared to the field, flapping its wings to create the icy storm around the field._

**Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier ATK 2700, DEF 1700 LV. 7  
**

"_I activate Gungir's effect!" Yuna continued. "By discarding two cards from my hand, I can destroy those two face-down cards you have on the field!"_

_Two face downs cards that Crow have on the field were slowly encased in ice. Once they were completely frozen, Gungir used its claws to crush them completely._

_"Gungir, attack his Black Fenix Dragon!" Yuna commanded. "Sheer Cold!"_

_Gungir responded by gathering the blue energy in it's mouth, and shot it at the black dragon. While Black Fenix Dragon roared in pain, the Dark Signer quickly grabbed a card from his hand._

_"I activate Fenix-Jetstream the Amber Sky's effect!" He declared. "By discarding it, I can prevent my dragon from destroying and inflict damage to your life points by 1500!"_

_That was when a red fireball hit the Ice Barrier Duelist, causing her to scream in pain and stumbled backwards._

_"You still lose life points though."_

**Yuna's LP: 1700, Crow's LP: 3600, Black Fenix Dragon ATK 3400, DEF 3400**

_"I end my turn here." She finished._

_"My turn. Draw!" Crow quickly drew a card. Then, he smirk. "Looks like your life is going to end sooner than the last time. First, since my monster I have is a Fenix Monster, I can special summon Fenix-Gladius the Burning Dusk to the field!"_

**Fenix-Gladius the Burning Dusk ATK 800, DEF 1500 LV. 3**

_What seems to be like a bird-like creature with golden, flame armor and black wings, holding a pair of fire daggers appeared to the field next to Black Fenix Dragon._

_"Black Fenix Dragon, you outlived your usefulness! I use you and Gladius as two tributes to summon an Earthbound Immortal. Advent...Earthbound Immortal Kurai Fenikkussu!"_

**Earthbound Immortal Kurai Fenikkussu ATK 2700, DEF 3000 LV. 10**

_The phoenix earthbound immortal descended after the device exploded, letting out a loud screech._

_"Kurai Fenikkussu, send this girl to the flames of hell by attacking her directly...Underworld Flames!" Crow ordered._

_The fire bird screech and shot a giant, purple fire ball at the dark hair girl. However, Yuna didn't fazed from the upcoming attack and flipped one of her cards up._

_"I activate my trap card, Defense Draw! This card will change the battle damage to zero and let me draw a card!" She then drew a card while Crow grunted in annoyance._

_"Hmph, fine! I'll just end my turn with a face-down card. But you won't be able to do much on your next turn!" He spatted._

_"My turn! Draw!" Yuna drew another card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards, and..." She drew two more cards and stared at it for a bit before taking a deep breath and slapped a card on her disk. "I summon Tuner Monster, Water Spirit to the field!"_

**Water Spirit ATK 400, DEF 1200 LV. 1**

_A blob of water in front of Yuna and formed a skeletal face with an red antenna on its head...creepy._

_"Now I tune level 7 Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier with my level 1 Water Spirit!" Seven orbs and one ring flew to the sky and form a light.  
_

_"Heh, if you're trying to summon Sheer Freeze Dragon, then I don't see how you would turn this duel around!" Crow laughed._

_However, Yuna ignored him. Normally, a blizzard would flow around her whenever Yuna synchro summoned a monster, but instead a gust of black winds blow beneath her feet, making the ginger stepped back in surprise. Then, Yuna began to chant._

"Darkened gales, become the wings that soars from resolved hope. Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"

**Black-Winged Dragon ATK 2800, DEF 1600 LV. 8**

_Out of a light appears a serpentine dragon appeared. It had a black mane with a streak of red on its head and white feathers on its wings with black stripes on it. It let out a roar, signalling that it's ready to fight._

_"W-What the...? What kind of creature is that?!" Crow demanded, "That's _not_ even your dragon!"_

_"Obviously, it's not." Yuna replied calmly. "See, this card is supposed to be a Signer Dragon. Dr. Yumehara, Crystal's father, found this card, along with another card, Sky Storm Dragon, somewhere deep here in Satellite. And even though he still hates him, Dr. Yumehara entrusted those two cards to Aoi, knowing that one of them rightfully belongs to the latter, while the other would hopefully be given to another Signer." Yuna sighed, guilt written in her eyes. "Even though my role is different, I purposely took this dragon from Aoi, hoping it would help me get through this duel, even if it's just for a little bit. Turns out that Black-Winged Dragon happened to grant my wish."_

* * *

"Black-Winged Dragon? I never heard of that card." I said out loud. And it's a Signer Dragon no less...it never appeared in my world.

...Wait. I take that back. After taking another look at the dragon again, I realized that I _might've_ seen it before in one of my visions during the Dark Signer war. But considering that I never seen during that time, I didn't really pay attention to it, so...yeah. And there were supposed to be five Signer Dragons, and only one of my Signer friends didn't have his dragon yet. Could it be...?

...Eh. It doesn't matter now, but... "Why would Yuna want to summon that dragon in her duel?"

"Take a look at his effects, and you'll see why." Kyoko replied.

Alright. I guess we'll just move on from there.

* * *

_"Activating trap card, Synchro Strike!" Yuna yelled, flipping one of her face-downs in front of her. "This will let me target one Synchro monster on the field and increase it by 500 attack points for each Synchro Materials it was use to summon. Currently, there's two to summon Black-Winged Dragon, so that's boost its attack by 1000!"_

_The ghost version of Gungir and Water spirit appeared behind Black-Winged Dragon and merged with it, giving off black auras surrounding._

**Black-Winged Dragon ATK 3800, DEF 1600 LV. 8**

_"Earthbound Immortals can't be selected as an attack target..." Crow muttered bitterly._

_Yuna blinked a couple of times before smirking slightly. "I knew you can be an idiot sometimes, Crow, but I never thought that you would be that much of an idiot. It's not your Earthbound Immortal I'm targeting. Rather, it's your life points!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Black-Winged Dragon, attack him directly!"_

_The feathers from Black-Winged Dragon turned black with red stripes and shot a dark, crackling sphere of energy from its mouth. Dark Signer Crow stood there fazed for a few seconds before throwing out a cocky smirk of his. "Ha! Almost got me there, but I activate trap card, Magic Cylinder!"_

_Yuna started cursing inwardly while Black-Winged Dragon's attack was reflected back at her. "Then I activate Black-Winged Dragon's effect! By decreasing its attack by 700 and adding a Black Feather Counter to it, I can cancel the damage!"_

_At least two bottoms of Black-Winged Dragon's feather slowly turned black with red stripes as the dragon flew in front of Yuna and took the hit from the attack instead**.**_

**Black-Winged Dragon ATK 3100, DEF 1600 LV. 8**

**BFC: 1**

_"Then...I end my turn with a face down." Yuna finished her turn disappointingly. At the same time, Black-Winged Dragon's attack point went down due to the requirement of Synchro Strike. She was so close to finish this duel...just so close._

**Black-Winged Dragon ATK 2100, DEF 1600 LV. 8**

_"My turn! Draw!" Crow drew a card. "Looks like your plan backfired this time! Earthbound Immortal Kurai Fenikkussu, attack her again directly!"  
_

_Once again, the phoenix immortal created a blackish purple fire ball again._

_"Activate Trap Card, Ice Barrier, which will change the attacking monster's attack to zero!" Yuna shouted. Soon, the ice shot up from the ground and capture Kurai Fenikkussu inside, completely frozen it._

_"Dammit!" Crow cursed. "I end my turn with a face down!"  
_

_"My turn! Draw!" Yuna shouted. She drew a card and slapped it on her disk. "I play a Quick-Play spell, Mystical Space Typhoon and use it destroy the field spell!"  
_

_The Dark Signer growled in frustration as the tornado appeared and tear the Fenix Colosseum apart. Yuna sighed in relief as she could no longer feel the heat from that field spell._

_"Black-Winged Dragon, destroy Earthbound Immortal Kurai Fenikkussu! Noble Stream!"_

_The dragon's wings turned black again and shot the energy sphere once more. This time, the attack hit the phoenix, causing it the screech and burst into dark flames.  
_

**Crow's LP: 1500  
**

_Yuna sighed in relief. "That ends my turn."_

_"Grr...you'll pay for that!" Crow snarled and drew his next card. However, he suddenly clutched his head in pain. "Ngh...Agh!"_

_"...Crow?" Yuna stared at him, questionably._

_"Grah! Screw you, Yuna...you're finish!" The ginger shouted. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He drew two more cards and smirked. "Luck is still on my side...cuz I play Field Spell Molten Destruction!"_

_Then, the field changed in to the active volcano and increase the temperature to...like...over a hundred degrees, much to Yuna's displeasure. At least, she was standing on one of the elevated rocks. Still...it doesn't change the fact that everything is real because of the Shadow Duel._

_"Then, I activate my face down, Revival of the Immortals, to bring back Kurai Fenikkussu!"_

_"Aw...dammit!"_

_Suddenly, the ground burst into the flames, and the same phoenix Earthbound Immortal appeared again, with flames burning brighter than before._

**Earthbound Immortal Kurai Fennikkussu ATK 3200, DEF 2600 LV. 10**

_"Because the effect of Revival of Immortals, my Earthbound Immortal cannot attack this turn. But..." Crow continued. "I play spell card, Lighting Vortex, to discard a card and to get rid of that pesky dragon!"_

_On cue, a ball of lighting appeared out of no where and struck Black-Winged Dragon square on the chest, causing that dragon to roar in pain and burst into shards of light._

_"I activate my face down, Shadow Impulse!" Yuna countered with a card in front of her. "If one of my Synchro monster is destroy...I can special summon a different Synchro monster with the same level and type! So come on out...Sheer Freeze Dragon!"_

**Sheer Freeze Dragon ATK 3000, DEF 2800 LV. 8**

_On cue, blue serpentine dragon appeared to the field, taking Black-Winged Dragon place. As soon as Crow finished his turn, while muttering incoherent words, Yuna quickly drew a card, keeping her eyes on the ginger Dark Signer._

_'_Strange...I could've sworn I saw Crow turning to normal a bit. Was it because when I destroy his Earthbound Immortal, he broke free from it?'_ Yuna thought to herself and looked down at the card she just drew. _'If that's case, I got to make sure this turn counts. Otherwise, I'll never be able to save him.'

_Suddenly, a crimson glow appeared on her deck, which caught her in alarm and confusion. She looked back at the card she was holding and slapped it on her duel disk._

_"I play spell card, Graceful Charity, which will allow me to draw three cards, and discard two!" Yuna drew three cards from her deck. Before she can discard any, she looked at two cards that caught her attention. The one that was glowing in crimson color was a monster card she have never use. The other was a spell card, that will determine her fate. This card was called..._

**Fate of Destruction**

**Me: And that's that.**

**Akane: That's it. I'm done. That name of that oc card you came up with just scares me as shit. *leaves the room***

**Yuna: ...And I thought I'm the one who should be scare of this.**

**Me: Yes...yes you should be.**

**Crystal: *pats Yuna on the shoulder* Let me know when the next chapter comes up and then I'll set up the coffin for you...like what mcdinh did to me.**

**Yuna: You're still doing that?**

**Me: Yep! Just go with it.**

**Aoi: Hey Yuna, if it makes you feel better, wait until you read my death scene which was like...far from the next few chapters. Trust me, yours is nothing compare to what our authoress did to mine.  
**

**Crystal: You told Aoi his death scene for Alternate Dimension?!**

**Me: Yes I did. Not telling you what it is though. No spoilers allowed.**

**Crystal: *mumbles incoherent words and leaves the room***

**Me: Well, that's all for this chapter. R&amp;R?**

**Extra note: In case some of you may be wondering why Crystal said she never heard of Black-Winged Dragon, it's because this story takes place somewhere before Crow went out to avenge Pearson's death and receive his Signer Dragon, so of course Crystal never saw Black-Winged Dragon in action until then. Hopefully, this clears the misunderstanding. If not or that you still have questions or criticisms about this, feel free to leave it in the review or private message me. I'll accept it as long it doesn't have any profanity or insult. Not very fond of either of them.**


	18. Soul Exchange

**Author's note: I'm back with the next chapter! And it's probably going to be confusing in the middle, but everything else is fair game. Nothing else I can say about this though. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. The Fenix deck and that phoenix Earthbound Immortal (don't feel like spelling it out again...bleh) rightfully belongs to Shimmering-Sky, with the exception of the trap card I made at the end. All other OCs, except for Eden, belongs to me.**

**Chapter 18**

**Soul Exchange**

_"What do you mean Yuna is planning to die in a Shadow Duel?!" Akane yelled over the computer screen at the passenger seat of Ushio's jeep, while the twins sat in the back, exchanging worried looks on their faces. "Is she nuts or something?!"_

_"...Something," Aoi replied bitterly over the com at Mikage's jeep. "It's a lot more complicated than you think Akane, and you know Yuna wouldn't do anything reckless like that without any reason. But...if what Eden just told us earlier was true, then it's more than good enough reasons for me to stop her, concerning that she stole those two cards from me."_

_"Aoi, if you don't me asking, what cards did Yuna-san took from you?" Ruka asked in concern._

_"One of them is a Synchro Monster card, which is also a Signer Dragon, the one Dr. Yumehara entrusted me with." Aoi answered. "The other is one of my Spell cards...No, it's more than just that...it's actually a Shadow Card."_

_The blue hair psychic received a huge gasp from the other side of the screens. Few seconds later, he was met with an angry face of the scarlet hair duelist._

_"What the hell were you doing with the card like that?!" Akane shouted. "You know it's _illegal_ to have that kind of card in your deck!"_

_"Stole those words right out of my mouth..." Ushio muttered._

_"That's clearly none of your business!" Aoi snarled. "But if you should know something about that card, it's that it could either possibly kill her or drive her insane. Or possibly both."_

_"Then we should get over there and stop Yuna from using them!" Rua exclaimed._

_As the male twin said that, the group raced towards the phoenix geoglyph in the sky. However, things grew worse when the black clouds appeared and created black thunders in the sky._

* * *

'Fate of Destruction, one of the most dangerous Shadow Cards that Aoi happened to acquired.'_ Yuna thought nervously as she stared at the card nervously._ 'Now I'm starting to have second thoughts about taking this from him. But...But it's possibly the only way I can save Crow! Yet, for some reason I can't bring myself to do this!'

"I sense some doubt in you, Yuna." _A mysterious voice said suddenly. The dark hair duelist shot up in alarm and looked around._

'That voice again!' _Yuna thought in recognition and started shouting, "Are you planning to reveal yourself this time? Show yourself!"_

_"Very well. It's about time that I should reveal to you who I am."_

_Suddenly, Yuna looked down to see that the monster card she just drew out began to glow in bright crimson color. Then, it flashed brightly, causing the dark hair woman to shield her eyes while everything around her suddenly turned black._

* * *

_Once the Ice Barrier Duelist lower her arm down, the one that down not have a duel disk, she looked around and found herself in sort of a pitch black darkness. No trace of light anywhere, even though she could see herself here._

_"Where am I?" Yuna asked._

_"In a place where I can show myself to you." The same mysterious voice answered._

_At the same time, Yuna saw a glowing orb of crimson light in front of her. Out of curiosity, the dark hair duelist outstretched her hand to touch the glowing orb in front of her. Once she did that, the orb started glowing brightly._

_The crimson light dimmed, and Yuna gasped in shock. Standing right in front of her was a woman who almost looks like an exact replica of her. Same face, same hair color, and same eye color. The only difference between them are their clothes, for the mysterious woman wore an elegant, yet ancient-looking aquamarine dress and wore a tiara on her forehead that was encrusted in gems that resembles ice shards. Yuna can't help but feel that woman's clothes resembles Sheer Freeze Dragon a bit._

_"W-What...? You...You're...me?" The dark hair duelist stuttered before mentally smacking herself in the head. Of course that woman can't be her! There's no way! But why does she looks so much like Yuna?_

_"Surprising isn't it?" The woman replied in the tone between serious and sarcasm. "However, I'm not you, technically, but considering that you're a reincarnation of my past self, it's no coincidence that we both look very similar to each other."_

_"Reincarnation..." Yuna whispered. "If that's the case, who are...or rather who were you exactly?"_

_"I've gone by many names in the past. But in this form, I am called Crimson Ice Mistress." The woman answered. "Like you, I was a Crimson Star Guardian and Sheer Freeze Dragon used to be my dragon."_

_Yuna's blue eyes widened in realization once Crimson Ice Mistress said that. "Wait, if what you said is true, than does that mean that some of my friends also have past selves like you and I do together?"_

_"Yes. Signers and Star Guardians together all the same, yet different roles for each of us," Ice (shorten from Crimson Ice Mistress) said. "Of course, the Crimson Dragon was the one who gave us powers to protect the People of the Stars and gave peace to our tribe. That is...until that wrenched monster decided to take over and destroy our village." Yuna could hear a tone of malice from Ice as she said those last words and saw the woman tightened her knuckles a bit. Then, Ice sighed and relaxed a bit before speaking again. "But enough about me, because this isn't a reason why I came here for."_

_"What do you mean?" The dark hair duelist asked in confusion._

_"Yuna, I can tell that the card you're holding out right now is a Shadow Card." Ice said, pointing at one of the cards Yuna is holding. "That is the most dangerous thing I seen you done so far, taking that card from your friend, knowing that it may be a suicide."_

_Yuna glared at her counterpart and clenched her fists tightly. "You don't even know who am I doing this for," The Ice Barrier duelist growled in accusation._

_"No, I don't. But what I do know that your heart still wavers in doubt." Ice countered. "You are afraid that once you activate that card, there are chances that you'll no longer be yourself and will be consume into the darkness. Am I right?" Yuna remained silent and stared at the dark ground for a moment. Her counterpart stared at the dark hair girl and shook her head. "Just as I thought. Your silence speaks words. Are you sure you're willing to take that risk?"_

_Yuna sighed and said, "You're right. Maybe I am afraid of what might happened to me. Maybe the horror of what I have done to my friend is what caused my downfall in the first place, even though it wasn't entirely my fault. I hate to admit this, but I'm still afraid of that terrible mess I'm trying to fix. However, this is what I'm here for." Yuna held the card up in her hand. "And perhaps this is suppose to be my fate. If this is the path I have to take, then I will follow it...even if it means that it'll bring me to hell."_

_"...I see. That's your answer." Crimson Ice Mistress said in approval and outstretched her hand to Yuna. "It may be in vain, but I'll lend you my power for support. Use it to save that friend of yours."_

_Yuna nodded and held her hand out to Crimson Ice Mistress's. Once their fingers met, a bright crimson light flashed the whole place into nothingness._

* * *

So Yuna is supposed to be the reincarnation of the Crimson Ice Mistress. No wonder why that monster card looked so much like her. And I guess it's the same thing between me and Crimson Jewel Priestess, but what's their whole back story for this. Hmm...

* * *

_Yuna's snapped wide opened, revealing a crimson glow in them. Her star mark on her arm started to glow as brightly as ever. Then, she placed two cards into her graveyard and slapped another one on her disk._

_"I summon Tuner Monster, Crimson Ice Mistress and use her and Sheer Freeze Dragon to Synchro Summon!" Yuna shouted._

**Crimson Ice Mistress ATK 1600, DEF 1800 LV. 4**

_Crimson Ice Mistress appeared beside the dark hair duelist and flew up towards the sky along with Sheer Freeze Dragon. Then together, they formed four rings and four orbs to the sky as Yuna chanted,_ "Ancient power of the Crimson Star, become the path the majestic light shines upon! Rise from the despair to the eternal hope! Synchro Summon! Freeze the path of darkness, Crimson Ice Dragon!"

**Crimson Ice Dragon ATK 4300, DEF 4000 LV. 12**

_Emerging from the light was a dragon similar to Sheer Freeze Dragon, except its scales are adorned in crimson outline from head to toe, and that it had a crimson star above its chest._

_"What the hell?! What kind of dragon is that?!" Crow demanded. Suddenly, a crimson light flashed on him, and he clutched his head and started screaming in pain. At the same time, his phoenix Earthbound Immortal started screeching. The dark hair woman glanced at Crow's side of the field and noticed what seems to be like crimson bubbles floating around him, each from showing the events of the time they hang out with each other as friends to the time what exactly happened at the massacre inside the mansion. Then, Yuna glanced back at the newly formed dragon._

_"I see. So the reason why Crimson Ice Mistress want to lend her power to me was to show the real truth to Crow." Yuna whispered in awe before turning back to the duel. "I activate Crimson Ice Dragon's effect. Once she's successfully summoned, all monsters on my opponent's side of the field are destroyed!"_

_Just then, the blizzard filled with crimson and blue light swarmed through the field and flew straight to the dark phoenix. Earthbound Immortal Kurai Fennikussu screeched in pain, before becoming caged in ice and shattered into black shards. Yuna flicked her hand at the Dark Signer._

_"Crimson Ice Dragon, finish this duel! Crimson Blizzard!" Yuna commanded._

_"Grr...Not...not going to happen!" Crow shouted. "I...ack...I activate my trap card from my graveyard, Fenix Wing!"_

_"WHAT?!" Yuna exclaimed._

_"By...agh...I...can't do this to her..." Crow groaned in pain, clearly trying to fight the darkness inside him. Unfortunately, the darkness overcame him and brought his attention back to the duel. "Che...What a weakling...And I have to thank you for destroying my two traps cards at the beginning of the turn! Fenix Wing shall be activated. Since there are two Fenix Wing trap card in my graveyard, I can remove them from play one Dark Synchro Monster from my graveyard to destroy the attacking monster on my opponents field and inflict your life points equal to your monster attack points!"_

_"Dammit! In that case..." Yuna quickly pulled out the card from her hand. "I activate quick-play spell, Fate of Destruction! When my opponent activate a card that can destroy a monster, I can remove one of my monster from play and both of our life points are inflicted equal to the selected monster! For your sake, Crow, this duel is over!"_

**Yuna's LP: 0, Crow's LP: 0, Winner: DRAW**

_Suddenly, Crimson Ice Dragon roared in pain and burst into crimson shards. At the same time, dark, black clouds appeared above the duel field, and struck black lighting both at Yuna and Dark Signer Crow, causing them to scream in pain. As that happened, Yuna's skin began to blackened, blue lines traced on the right side of her face, and her eyes were no longer glowing in crimson, but rather, they became stark white. No signs of pupils or blue irises anywhere in her eyes. However, they somehow do have a glint of evil in them._

_As her body crackled in black electricity, Yuna could feel herself losing consciousness to the darkness. However, her mind started flickering for a bit, trying to fight back the evil darkness._

'No Yuna, focus! You have one last thing to do...endure it...endure it...ENDURE IT!'

_The dark hair guardian's eyes returned to normal color again, and she quickly regained her consciousness again. However, she was still fighting back the electricity that struck her and face toward the ginger. Then, she raised her right arm in the air, letting her star mark glow brightly._

'Crow, I am going to give my life to you. So please take it and go back to the way you were!'

_"CRIMSON SOUL EXCHANGE!"_

**Me: And that's that.**

**Crystal: What the heck is wrong with you, lately?**

**Me: Everything...everything is wrong with me. Perhaps rewatching the Yugioh 5Ds to the part where Crow was dueling Brave from Team Ragnarok, and that card he used at the end gave me idea to create something similar to even things out, only I put it into a Fenix version. Oh, and I also have watch the recent episode of Yugioh Arc-V. Not very happy about it.**

**Crystal: Why?**

**Me: Because the producers recreate another version of Red Dragon Archfiend into Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right...Scar-Right! Why the heck did they call it that?! Even the effect of it, and Jack's deck have changed!**

**Crystal:...Wow...yeah, I have no idea what to say about that.**

**Me: Yeah...level of insanity. I'll just end this chapter before Yuna kills me and that I may ended up going crazy again. Review please?**


	19. Lose One, Gain One

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter of AD. Nothing much to say about it, except happy Friday. And I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. I own my OCs though.**

**Chapter 19**

**Lose One, Gain One**

I blinked once. Twice. Three times...while staring at the scene, speechlessly. Somehow, I managed to find my voice again before turning to Kyoko. "Was that...?"

"You seeing the draw between the Crimson Star Guardian and a Dark Signer? Yes. That's exactly what you saw." Kyoko finished for me.

"Eh...?" I scratched my temple in thought. Normally, if there was a draw in a Shadow Duel, then both players would die. Or at least that's what I heard. But... "_Crimson Soul Exchange_. Is that what I think it really was?"

"It's another part of the Crimson Star Guardian, yes." The crimson hair girl replied. "The one that requires the guardian to give up his or her life to save someone else in a brink of death. Of course, Yuna is not the only one who can do that. You and the rest of the Star Guardians can do that too."

I tensed a bit while looking at the mark on my right arm. Great. I hope that I wouldn't have to use that kind of power in the future. What other messed up stuff does this world has.

* * *

_At first, everything was blurry to him. All the colors that he saw around him are black, then white, then red, then back to white again. When he feel like he was able to see properly again, Crow slowly opened his grey eyes. His normal grey eyes. Not the Dark Signer ones._

_It took him a while to find out where he was before rubbing his head. "Ngh...what just happened to me?" He asked himself. Though, all he remember was feeling like he was struck by a lighting and then everything went black for him. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't recall much of what happened. Then, he looked down, seeing that part of his glove was torn on his right arm, revealing a glowing red mark on it. Specifically, a red star. "What the heck is this?"_

_"C-Crow...?"_

_The ginger looked across the terrain, seeing a girl with dark hair and blue eyes around his age (who he found really attractive) standing up and panting heavily. Even though it was hardly noticeable due to the dark coloring, there was blood all over her clothes, but it wasn't really her blood. Nevertheless, he immediately recognized her. "Yuna?"_

_Somehow, Yuna managed to force a smile while clutching to her chest tightly. "Heh...looks like you're better off now...Crow. Thank...Goodness."_

_Suddenly, the Ice Barrier duelist grunted in pain and started to cough a few times before she ended up spatting blood. Horrified, Crow realized what he had done and quickly ran and catch Yuna from collapsing to the ground. He managed to put her in a comfortable position and cradled her in his arms._

_"No no...shit! This...This isn't what I wanted!" Crow screamed and hugged Yuna tightly in his arms. As he did that, he could feel the memories of his evil self flooding his brain and started mentally cursing at himself. "Yuna, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! I...I really did this to you."_

_"No, Crow...don't blame yourself. I made my choice to let this happen." Yuna reassured before coughing more blood. "I know that...wasn't you. Rather, it was...the Earthbound Immortal screwing your head. But even if that's not the case-"_

_"No, shut up! That doesn't give a good enough excuse for me to do this!" Crow cut her off and was about to complain more before Yuna stopped him by placing a finger over his lips._

_"But...you don't deserve to be in a position like this," Yuna argued while shaking her head. Then, she placed her hand over his arm, where the star mark is. "Listen Crow. As of now, you need to take my place as a Crimson Star Guardian...and help the other Signers and the guardians to defeat the Dark Signers. And I guess...with you by their sides, they're going to have a slight advantage."_

_"But I..." Realizing that there was nothing that he can to argue that, Crow shut his eyes and hesitantly nodded. "Alright. I'll do it! No one deserves to go through being a Dark Signer like I did..."_

_"Good..." The dark hair woman replied and reached for her duel disk, pulling out two cards from it and handed them to Crow. "H-Here Crow. You're going to need this."_

_Crow took the cards from Yuna and widened his eyes when he saw that the cards are two Synchro Monsters. Black-Winged Dragon and Sheer Freeze Dragon. "Those are..."_

_"Yeah. I'm entrusting those two dragon cards to you. Especially Black-Winged Dragon. Since I have a feeling that you're to put a better use to it than I can." Yuna said weakly before letting few tears from her eyes. "Even...even though I totally dislike you when we first met...I...I'm glad I met you, Crow. Please, tell the others I'm sorry."_

_Then, Yuna closed her eyes, and her body started to glow in crimson color. Shaken by this, Crow desperately tried to shake her body awake. "No...No, Yuna! Don't go yet! There's something I have to tell you!"_

_Too late. Yuna's body glowed brightly again before shattering into thousand shards of crimson light. Crow tried to grab the remains of her light and then looked down in shame and regret. "Dammit...just a little longer...just a few seconds longer..."_

_"Crow...You..."_

_The ginger heard a voice and looked up to see Aoi, Akane, and the green hair twins staring back at him in shock. Crow had no idea how long they were standing here, but for sure, they were here long enough to see Yuna's death. Knowing that he have to face them sooner or later, he quickly stood up. "Okay. I know what you guys are thinking. But just so you know, first of all, I...I'm not a Dark Signer anymore."_

_The blue hair psychic roughly grabbed the ginger by the collar and forced him to look back face to face. "Yeah. Anymore." He growled, "Because of you, Yuna is dead! That makes four people dead already! Two Signers and two Guardians! Got something to say about that?!"_

_Crow flinched at Aoi's remarks before looking away. He almost forgot that Crystal had died. Then Yusei. Then Aki. And now Yuna. It already hurts him to think of that. "I know. And even though it doesn't change anything, I'm sorry. But I'll definitely make it up for sure. Trust me just this once and let me help you guys."_

_Aoi glared at ex-Dark Signer and finally released him. However, he punched Crow on the face, much to everyone's shock, which made him yelped and fell to the ground. "Then get up. The sooner we move, the more time we'll have to seal the remaining reactors."_

_Crow grunted before he scrambling to his feet and follow everyone else to...wherever the next reactor is._

* * *

_"Hmph. So that's how it is?" Rudger grumbled as one of the candles was blown out on the table. While he was glad that another one of the Crimson Star Guardians are dead, he did not expect her to transfer her power to someone else. And that someone else had happened to use to be a Dark Signer and was revived as a guardian for temporary._

_Though, there were ups and downs result in his plan. So far, the Dark Signers (Bommer, Kiryu, Misty, Demack, and Carly) have fallen. And two Signers and two guardians have two fallen. So that sorta outweighs their victory. And to make it worse, Crow have decided to join the Crimson Dragon's side. Rudger laughed a little and placed an elbow over a table. "Heh...why am I worrying about this? Signers draw their powers together, and the Crimson Star Guardians' powers act like a barrier to protect the Signers. It's only a matter of time before this is all over."_

_Then he got up, and went over to one of the prison cells, where it was opened and left empty. He saw the white sheets on the bed a bit wrinkled, meaning someone just got up and exited the cell. Somehow, that cause Rudger to smirk._

_"Ah...It appears that _she_ finally knows her place." He said before his laughed echoed in the hallway._

* * *

_"So this is the main reactor..." Rua said in awe as he, his sisters, and three older teens climbed up the cliff._

_"Mind telling us why are we here again, birdbrain?" Akane asked the ginger._

_"Well, this is the Dark Signer Lair, and this is also where Rudger is." Crow explained and clenched his fist. "This is all because of him that all this mess happens. And I'll make sure that he's going to pay for what he done!"_

_"You and me both. And for everyone else." Aoi agreed. "Do you now how many Dark Signers left?"_

_"Let's see..." Crow started counting his fingers. "Three, I guess. Because there's suppose to be a spider, a condor, and a tiger Earthbound Immortals left. For sure, Rudger is a spider. And I know how badly he wants Yusei to become a Dark Signer, so I hate to say, Yusei may have already awaken as a Dark Signer for the condor." He grimaced before moving on. "Unfortunately, I don't know much about the tiger. All I know that the bearer is a female, but we never saw her face."_

_Ruka looked up in alarm. "Do you think it might be...?"_

_"Maybe. I'm not sure." Crow answered. "Like I said, none of us saw her face. Except _Rudger_, maybe."_

_Before anyone else can ask a question, dark blue spheres of light were thrown at them, creating explosions. Though five people managed to dodged them, with Akane grabbing the twins and shielding them from the blast, they ended up coughing through the smokes. Once the smoke subsided, they looked up to see a dark hooded figure with a black mask on the face standing over them._

_"What the...?" Akane choked from the smokes glared at the attacker, "Who the heck are you?!"_

_No answer. Instead, the masked figure threw something on the ground near their feet. Everyone else looked down, and gasped when they saw four deck boxes on the own, realizing that they belong to Crow, Ruka, Aoi, and Akane. Then, they looked back up to see the masked figure holding up seven cards in hand; Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Sheer Freeze Dragon, Sky Storm Dragon, and Scarlet Flame Dragon._

_"What the...? How did you...?" Crow stammered in bewilderment, wondering how the heck this person grabbed their decks and took those cards out. However, the mysterious figure turned around and ran away. "Hey! Those are ours! Give them back!"_

_Crow and everyone else ran after the figure right up until they all reached to the deepest part of the reactor and right where the bridge is. But...!_

**Me: And that's that. *turns to Crystal* How's Yuna holding up?**

**Crystal: *points to the coffin where the knocking was heard* Obviously, she wasn't comfortable in there. Though, what's with the ending getting their dragons stolen like that and ended up at the Momentum Reactor?**

**Me: Insanity. And to grab their attentions. And another plot of the chapter.**

**Crystal: Great...**

**Me: Hmm...what should I work on next? Crimson Stars? Crimson Prophecy? Maybe start a new story?**

**Crystal: I personally would choose Crimson Stars. I can't stand anymore torture you put into this and the other story. And I don't want to know about what are you planning for the new one.**

**Me: Myeh...Whatever. Anyway readers, R&amp;R?**


	20. Moonlight Ascension

**Author's note: I'M BACK, READERS, WRITERS, OR WHOEVER IS ON THE INTERNET! I bet you guys thought I was dead, are you?**

**Haha...JK. But I was out for a long time, yes. Plus, I survived the first week of my second year of college, so I guess that's something. Oh, and I was in vacation couple weeks before that, so...yeah. Those were my excuses. But hey, at least, today I post a chapter of AD, so here it is. Enjoy?  
**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5ds or Eden (who belongs to EvanderAdvent). The rest of the OCs are mine though.**

**Chapter 20  
**

**Moonlight Ascension**

_Crow, Aoi, Akane, and the twins, Rua and Ruka, ran after the masked figure right until they reach to the deepest part of the reactor, where the bridge is at, and where the rainbow light of energy shined beneath it. Unfortunately, they lost track of the masked person, much to everyone's dismay._

_"Shit! Where the hell is he?" Akane muttered irritably._

_Everyone else looked around a bit before a green hair male twin gasped and pointed at the bridge. "Guys, look!"_

_From where Rua was pointing were four people around the bridge. Two of them, whom they recognized as Rex Goodwin and the leader of the Dark Signer, Rudger Goodwin, were standing on worn out bridge, dueling other. The other two were Jack Atlas and Yakumiro Eden, who were watching from behind one of the rear ends of the bridge on Rex's side. Everyone else quickly ran to them._

_"Jack! Eden! What's going on here?" Aoi demanded once they reached to them. Suddenly, the blond duelist turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw the ginger, still wearing his Dark Signer outfit, right next to his friends (or allies, considering that there are couple of people who he does not consider friends anymore)._

_"Crow...you...!" Jack started to say in surprise._

_Crow sighed and held his hands up in defense. This would probably be the first time that Crow doesn't want to start a fight with Jack. "I know. I know, Jack. And just to be clear before you can beat the crap out of me, I'm on your side. Back to Aoi's question, what the heck is going on?"_

_"Rex have decided to take on Rudger himself, since he arrived here before I did." Eden explained, remember the deal he made with the younger Goodwin. "However, things doesn't look good for him."_

_"And Jack?"_

_"I got here after Eden did." Jack answered. "Not only that I have a bad feeling that something might happen here, some masked woman came by and took Red Dragon Archfiend from me!"_

_"Well what a coincidence," Akane replied smugly, "The same thing happen to us, except...wait. Did you say a masked woman?"_

_"Yeah. Do you have hearing problems, or do you have problem identity a person's gender?"_

_The scarlet hair woman did a take back at the blonde's insult, "Well 'scuse me, but it was dark outside you ass-!"_

_"Can you...uh...easy on the language? We have two kids here, y'know," Aoi warned her while placing his hand over the redhead's mouth. However, he ended up getting his arm twisted by Akane as a result._ Gah, damn Akane and her martial art skills!

_"Finish this, Earthbound Immortal Uru! Hell Thread!" The Dark Signer leader commanded. Almost half of the group screamed as the giant spider Immortal shot a silk web at the younger Goodwin, with a look of horror and disbelief on his face._

_"Nii-san...why?" Rex Goodwin managed to spoke out. Almost everyone on the other side of the bridge could see a blur on his pale blue eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Rex. It has to be done." Rudger replied, almost sadly. "Forgive me."_

_As he said, Rex's body slowly turned into a golden color and burst in the shards of light. It only took them a moment, until the group of Signers and Guardians regained their senses from what they saw glare at the Dark Signer._

_"Rudger...why...how could you?!" Eden yelled, anger blazing in his left eye, "Have you had no remorse? That was your own brother you just defeated and killed!"_

_"It was fate, Eden," Rudger said while glaring at the grey hair men, "If I have a choice, I would've chose to avoid fighting my brother. But now it inevitable. I have to do what can in order to carry out my plan."_

_"Cut the bullshit!" Jack roared, "None of us care what your so-called plan is, but what you did was unforgivable! And I'm not going to let you get away with this!"_

_That caused Rudger to smirk at the blonde duelist. "I take it that you're challenging me to a duel, Atlas?" he mocked._

_Jack humphed and took a few steps towards the Dark Signer leader. "If it means taking you done for what you done, then so be it."_

_"I don't think this is a good idea, Jack. As you can see, Rudger is way too powerful. Let me handle this," Eden offered. However, upon seeing a glare from the blonde duelist, he stiffened and took a step back._

_"If I don't do this now, I'll regret it later," Jack decided to explain to the older man. "Besides, he needs to pay for what he done to our friends...especially to the one I loved."_

_"Then if you want to get through Rudger, you'll have to get through me first."_

_Upon to hearing a new voice, everyone except Rudger looked around in alert. The latter smirked and stepped sideways, revealing another person behind him. Based on the body figure, this person was a young woman wearing a black, sleeveless shirt that goes above her abdomen, black shorts, a pair of black boots, and a black hooded cape all outlined in fushia. She was also wearing a pair of black gloves and a mask that has a few streaks of purple markings covering her whole face. A monstrous duel disk was attached to her left arm. Some people in the group managed to recognized her, due to the the mask on her face._

_"Hey!" Crow started to yell, "You're the one who took our dragons and lead us here!"_

_The ginger was about to approached to the masked woman, only to get a knife thrown at him, resulting a cut on his right cheek._

_"You better stay right where you are, you traitor. Otherwise, the next target for this knife will be straight to your heart!" The girl threatened, holding up another knife to show she was not kidding. Crow growled and held the cut on his face with his hand, but didn't say anything. The masked woman put the knife away and presumably glared at the others, precisely at Rua, Ruka, Akane, Aoi, and Eden. "The same goes for rest of you. At least until I deal with Jack Atlas here."_

_Jack glared at the girl for a moment. Considering that this girl appeared out of nowhere and seemed willingly to take over the duel for Rudger, it would obviously mean two things. One, this girl is a Dark Signer. And two, he won't be able to get to Rudger until he defeated her._

_"Fine. But you'll regret challenging me!" Jack declared._

_"Then here." The masked girl threw something at the blonde, and he caught it with his two fingers. Jack looked at the object, and noticed that it was his Red Dragon Archfiend. "I have no use for it." She explained in a monotone voice, causing him to look up. "I took it from you so that I can lead you here."_

_Jack grumbled, but didn't say anything and placed his ace monster into his extra deck. The two activated their duel disk and a wall of purple flames appeared around them. Then, the geoglyph appeared in the sky, revealing itself to be the shape of a tiger, at the same time their marks started to glow; Jack's Signer Mark of the Wings and the woman's Dark Signer mark of the Tiger._

_As the rest of the group were watching from the sidelines, Rua glanced at his sister, who seemed to look nervous. "Hey Ruka, is something wrong?"_

_"Um...no, not really," Ruka answered, "It's may be just me, but I feel like I seen this woman before."_

_"Well, she obviously took your card-"_

_"No, that's not it. I mean, I feel like I seen her way before that."_

_Aoi glanced at the twins and overheard their conversations and turned pale a bit upon hearing Ruka's words. He had a feeling of what the young Signer was talking about, but he didn't say anything though and turned his attention back at the duel. Unfortunately, he still couldn't rid of the uneasiness inside him for some reason._

**Jack's LP: 4000, ?'s LP: 4000**

_"Ladies first. Draw!" The Dark Signer woman, whose name has yet to be revealed, quickly drew a card from her deck. "First, I activate the spell, Polymerization, to combine two monsters from my hand. I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly to Fusion Summon...Moonlight Cat Dancer!"_

**Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK 2400, DEF 2000 LV. 7**

_Two monsters emerged from the field. First one was a blue hair girl, who appeared to be half-cat and half-human, wearing an outfit that resembles either the one for gymnastics or the trapezes in the circus, and have golden, crescent moon crest on her chest and her left eye. The second one is another girl, who looked similar to the first one, except she looks more to be a half-butterfly and half-human, and her hair was purple. Plus, she had a pair of purple and black butterfly wings with blue spots on her back. When fused together, they turned into a much more mature looking woman with long reddish-pinkish hair with the top part almost resembling cat ears and a purple masking covering her eyes. She was wearing an outfit that almost resembles the one of the Arabian dancers: black tights with long light blue skirt and a pink top with the moon crest on her chest. She have a pair of daggers in her hands and golden bracelets on her wrists and ankles._

_The half-cat monster purred and let out a seductive (and creepy) "meow" by the time it appeared in front of her owner._

_"I place two cards face down and end my turn." The female Dark Signer finished._

_"My turn...Draw!" Jack quickly drew a card and glanced at it for a bit. "Since you control a monster, and I don't, I special summon Vice Dragon from my hand. However, its attack and defense shall be halved."_

**Vice Dragon ATK 1000, DEF 1200 LV. 5**

_Suddenly, a dragon with bumpy purple materialized on Jack's side of the field. It had stubby, white horns on its head and green wings on its back._

_"Next, I normal summon a Tuner Monster, Dark Resonator to the field!"_

**Dark Resonator ATK 1300, DEF 300 LV. 3**

_On cue, a small, demon-looking monster with red eyes appeared, holding a tuning fork on one hand, and a stick with a blue sphere on it on the other._

_"Now, I tune level 5 Vice Dragon with my level 3 Dark Resonator!" The fork-tuning demon clinked its took together and turned into three rings surrounding the dragon who turned into five orbs of light._ "The ruler's heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

**Red Dragon Archfiend ATK 3000, DEF 2000 LV. 8**

_The light flashed and formed a pillar of flames. By the time it died down, a red and black dragon with three demon horns appeared above the blonde duelist, letting out a roar._

_"Already summoning your dragon out. Not surprising!" The masked Dark Signer commented in a monotone voice. Jack ignored her though._

_"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Moonlight Cat Dancer!" he commanded, "Absolute Power Force!"_

_The demonic dragon formed the flames around its fists and launched its attack at the Arabian cat dancer._

_"I activate trap card, Moonlight Barrier!" The masked Dark Signer yelled and flipped one of her face downs. "This prevents my Moonlight monsters' destruction on the field until the end phase."_

_"But the damage still applies!" Jack pointed out._

_A barrier of light surrounded Moonlight Cat Dancer and blocked Red Dragon Archfiend's attack. However, it still caused an impact to the masked woman's side of the field, though she just stood there unfazed by it._

**?'s LP: 3400**

_"Hmph. I placed three cards face down and end my turn." Jack finished while placing his three cards in front of him._

**Me: *finished typing the chapter* Ahahaha...Jack doesn't even know what's coming next for him.  
**

**Yuna: *reads the rough draft of the next chapter* I'm not surprise. Plus, a certain someone is going to kill you for the next upcoming chapter.**

**Me: *glanced at Yuna, startled* Wait a minute...Yuna, what are you doing here? And where's Crystal?  
**

**Yuna: Killing some time by reading this. And to answer your second question, Crystal is with Aoi at some place in Tokyo called Ikebukuro.  
**

**Me: *blinks* That's...uh...nevermind. Anyway, I feel like this chapter could've been a bit longer, but still...it has to be that way.  
**

**Yuna: Come to think of it, that Moonlight archetype that you use up there was first introduced in Yugioh Arc-V, and was used by that girl name Selena/Serena, isn't it?**

**Me: Yep! When I first saw that, I kinda got weird out of it at first, but then realize that it could fit for the Tiger Earthbound Immortal compare to the Harpies deck I used back in Crystallization. And it's not certain if I should create a Synchro monster out of it, because that deck is supposed to be for Fusion summoning. Do you have any problem with that?  
**

**Yuna: No, not at all. But I'm still bother for the fact that 99% of the time that some tragic scene happens in this story, it's seems that your mind is screwed up.  
**

**Me: And can't you have little faith at the last 1%? *random knife appears in her hand and flicks is open* Guess that's...a no.**

**Yuna: Please don't quote that from Izaya Orihara. That makes you even more insane.**

**Me: *laughs* Can't really help it. Even though he acts like a maniac, he's one of my favorite characters. Anyway readers. Hope you like this chapter. The next part...let's just say more drama happens. R&amp;R?**


	21. A Demonic Dragon and a Shadow Tiger

**Author's note: I'm back! This chapter...might be sloppy in the duel cuz...turns out that like Yusei, Jack also have too many cards to look up in his deck. Keep in note that obviously I'm obviously talking about the 5Ds version. *glares at the Red Dragon Archfiend _Scar-light_ on the computer***

**Plus, this conflicts the duel a little, so don't be too surprised if it's...not up to par. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter. Especially with the ending down here. Myehehehehe...**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. Eden belong to EdvanderAdvent. Rest of the OCs belong to me.**

**Chapter 21**

**A Demonic Dragon and a Shadow Tiger**

_"My turn. Draw!" The masked Dark Signer drew another and take a look at the cards in her hand. "I activate a spell card, Moonlight Perfume, to target one Moonlight monster from the graveyard and special summon it to the field. I choose to revive Moonlight Blue Cat from the graveyard, and addition to her effects, I can target Moonlight Cat Dancer to double her attack points until the end of this turn!"_

**Moonlight Blue Cat ATK 1600, DEF 1200 LV. 4**

**Moonlight Cat Dancer ATK 4800, DEF 2000 LV. 7**

_Suddenly, the blue cat girl appeared in front of the mask girl, and at the same time, the Arabian cat dancer started glowing in a darkish-pinkish aura._

_"But that's not all. I activate Moonlight Cat Dancer's effect!" The masked Dark Signer continued. "By releasing one Moonlight monster on the field, Moonlight Cat Dancer is allowed to attack all of my opponent's monsters two times each! However, that monster cannot be destroyed on the first attack! Now get rid of that pesky Signer Dragon!"_

_As the blue cat girl disappeared, the blue robes on the Arabian cat dancer started glowing. On her first attack, Moonlight Cat Dancer leaped up and slashed the red, demonic dragon with her daggers. Then on her second attack, she formed a golden ring of light in front of her and shot a yellow beam at the dragon._

_"Activate trap card, Synchro Deflector!" Jack quickly flipped one of his facedowns. "Since my Synchro Monster is targeted, I can negate the attack and destroy one monster my opponent controls. And the only monster you have right now is your Cat Dancer!"_

_Suddenly, a barrier appeared around Red Dragon Archfiend and blocked the beam of light, which was reflected back to the cat Dancer. Then, Moonlight Cat Dancer was turned into shards of light._

**Jack's LP: 2200**

_"...Fine. Not that it'll change much, but I shall normal summon another one of my Moonlight Blue Cat in defense mode and end my turn." The masked duelist finished, and another blue humanoid cat appeared on her side of the field._

**Moonlight Blue Cat ATK 1600, DEF 1200 LV. 4**

_"My turn. Draw!" Jack drew a card. "I'll have Red Dragon Archfiend attack your monster. Absolute Power Force!"_

_On cue, the red demonic dragon drew its fist of flames and struck Moonlight Blue Cat, causing her to shattered into shards of light._

_"Then I activate Trap Card, Lineage of Destruction!" The blonde duelist yelled, "During a turn a defense monster is destroyed on my opponent's side of the field, I can target a level eight monster and use it to attack again. So Red Dragon Archfiend can attack you again!"_

_Red Dragon Archfiend drew its head back and shot a flaming fire breath at the masked Dark Signer, causing flames surrounding her. Few seconds later, the flames subsided, yet the girl somehow miraculous survived the attack. However, there were few noticeable cracks on her mask._

**?'s: 400**

_"Is that girl even trying at all?" Akane asked skeptically as she watched the duels from the sidelines. "Cuz' it doesn't look like she was trying to put up a good fight, despite the heavy damage she did to Jack earlier."_

_"I wouldn't jumped into conclusions if I were you," Eden spoke, "If I'm right, then that trap card of hers might give her a chance to quickly summon the Earthbound Immortal. And I'm sure Jack knows that too, otherwise he'll probably make a fuss about her lack of defense."_

_"I activate Trap Card, Full Moon Revival. Since I was directly attack, I can special summon two level four or lower Moonlight Monsters!" The Dark Signer countered. "So come on out, Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly!"_

**Moonlight Blue Cat ATK 1600, DEF 1200 LV. 4**

**Moonlight Purple Butterfly ATK 1000, DEF 1000 LV. 3**

_Soon, two of the masked Dark Signer's monster reappeared from the ground._

_"Then I end my turn!" Jack finished, having a bad feeling of what might come next._

_"My turn. Draw!" The masked girl drew her card. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards from my hand." She drew another card and stared at it. If one can look through her mask, one can tell that she looked satisfied. "First I play Field Spell, Mystic Plasma Zone! Once its set, all Dark attribute monsters gain 500 attack points and lose 400 defense points._

_Jack cursed silently as the masked woman placed a card on the slot on her duel disk. Slowly, the dark clouds formed in the sky above them, and lighting struck all over the place. Then, the same lighting struck the three monsters on the field, causing them to power up a bit._

**Moonlight Blue Cat ATK 2100, DEF 800 LV. 4**

**Moonlight Purple Butterfly ATK 1500, DEF 600 LV. 3**

**Red Dragon Archfiend ATK 3500, DEF 1600 LV. 8 **

_"Then, I release both Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly to summon my Earthbound Immortal in my hand!" Two monsters flew into the air and formed into a shell-device, which was making a loud, heart-thumping sound. All the souls from...wherever they come from...are sucked into the device._ "Scatter in a pitch black world, those who hold a frozen heart, release your power of darkness. I shall sacrifice the souls to you! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Tigridem Obscuri!

**Earthbound Immortal Tigridem Obscuri ATK 3300, DEF 1600 LV. 10**

_The device exploded, revealing a giant, shadow tiger outlined in fuchsia. Once the smoke cleared, the Tiger Earthbound Immortal glared at Jack and let out a roar._

_"Earthbound Immortal Tigridem Obscuri can't be target by any trap cards, so that face down you have is useless!" The Dark Signer yelled, "But it can attack you directly."_

_On cue, the shadow tiger raised its paw and aimed its attack at the blonde duelist._

_"I don't need my trap card to protect myself at this moment!" Jack countered, "Instead, I special summon Battle Fader from my hand, negate that direct attack, and end the battle phase!"_

**Battle Fader ATK 500, DEF 0 LV. 1**

_Suddenly, a metallic demon that almost looked like a pendulum appeared. It started ringing like a gong loudly, causing the Tiger Immortal the freeze and lowered its body down from the impact._

_"Fine," The female Dark Signer grunted, "Then I used Tigridem Obscuri's effect to draw a random monster from my deck and discard it to the graveyard, inflicting 200 damage to each level of my draw monster to your life points. The one I just drew was Moonlight White Rabbit, so lucky for you, you only lose 400 points."_

_Just then, the tiger struck the blonde dark energy of light, which cause him to stumbled back a bit._

**Jack's LP: 1800**

_"Then, I set one card face down and end my turn!" She finished._

_Suddenly, a yellow, glowing light appeared on Jack's deck, causing the latter to look and drew a card. He noticed that it was a same that helped him to defeat Carly, though just thinking about it nearly breaks his heart. But consider it appeared this time, he knew he could turn this duel around somehow._

_"I summon Tuner monster, Majestic Dragon to the field and use it to tune with my Red Dragon Archfiend and Battle Fader!"_

_Suddenly, a shining pink dragon appeared flew to the sky along with Red Dragon Archfiend and Battle Fader. Seven orbs. One ring._

"A lone single polished light, become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth!" _Jack chanted as his Signer Mark started glowing brighter,_ "Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, Majestic Red Dragon!"

**Majestic Red Dragon ATK 4500, DEF 3000 LV. 10**

_Out of the light, a translucent, red serpentine dragon appeared. It doesn't have any arms, but it had four wings on this back and three white horn on its head. Since the field spell is still on play, the dragon's attack point increased._

_"I activate Majestic Red Dragon's effect!" Jack yelled, "I can target one monster, negate its effect, and gain attack points equal to that chosen monster. Power Gain!"_

_The newly evolved dragon shot a light at the shadow tiger and the red aura surround itself, absorbing the energy the Earthbound Immortal has._

**Majestic Red Dragon ATK 7500, DEF 3000 LV. 10**

_"Now Majestic Red Dragon, destroy that Earthbound Immortal with Ultimate Power Force!"_

_"I don't think so! Activate Trap card, Waboku!" The Dark Signer countered._

_As the red beam of light flew straight at the tiger immortal, a barrier appeared, blocking its attack. However, the red dragon's attack was so powerful, that the blast caused rubble to flew from the ground and created smokes around the field. By the time the smoke cleared from the impact, Jack lowered his arm and his widened in shock once he glanced across the field. The others who were watching from the sidelines were confused upon seeing Jack's expression until they turned to where he was staring, and gasped in shock._

_"No...that's...you got to be kidding me!" Jack stammered. "Crystal, what happened to you?!"_

_Across the field, the young women's masked crumbled, pieces by pieces, and her hood was thrown back, revealing her long, lavender hair that fell to her waist and her face. Her eyes...were a different from the last time everyone seem. Sure, they were pitched black sclera, like all other Dark Signers usually have. No surprise there. However, it wasn't that. Rather, her eyes no longer contained any blurred in them, meaning that somehow, she was no longer blind._

_"How...What...?" Aoi stuttered, trying to voice his confusion._

_"No...no this isn't who I expected!" Crow cried, "I mean, I thought Yui was the one with the mark of the Tiger, not Crystal!"_

_"Crystal...?" The purple hair girl turned to the Signers and Guardians and scrunched her face in anger and confusion. "Who are you even calling Crystal? That's not even my name!"_

_Stunned silence spread around the field. Then, Akane broke the silence._

_"No...No quit playing around! We all know that's you, Crystal! How is it possible for you to say that's not your name so straight forward like that!"_

_"Yeah! I mean, we recognized that hair color, your face, and your voice!" Rua added._

_"Silence, little boy!" 'Crystal' snapped, causing the teal hair boy to flinched, "As far as I'm concern, I don't have a name like that! Plus, I don't even know any of you all, other than the fact that you're the Signers and Crimson Star Guardians that I'm supposed to defeat. This is the _first_ time I met you all!"_

_"First...time?" Ruka repeated. "But...but that doesn't make any sense, unless..." The teal hair girl gasped in realization. "No way...could she possibly have loss her memories?"_

_Another stunned silence from the group as they stared at the female Dark Signer in shock. Whatever explanation there is, this isn't going to be pretty._

**Me: And that's that.**

**Crystal: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MCDINH?!**

**Me: What? Don't tell you didn't expect yourself to be a Dark Signer?**

**Crystal:...Okay. Maybe I kinda expected it. But I wasn't expecting the memory loss part!**

**Me: Yeah...that part will be explained later on. Alone with...more crazy stuffs, such as more deaths and...*whispers to Crystal's ear*  
**

**Crystal: *glares* What is wrong with you?**

**Me: Everything...everything is wrong with me.**

**Crystal: *glares***

**Me:...I'll just end things here. R&amp;R?**


	22. Limits

**Author's note: Phew! Finally, it's almost been a year since I work on this, and I managed to get this chapter done. You would not believe what I've been through that caused this delayed. However, I got ticked off by the fact that they changed the Moonlight archetype to Lunalight. Lunalight... *screeches angrily*  
**

**Anyway, let's start.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. EvanderAdvent owns Eden, and the rest of the OCs are mine. No questions ask.**

**Chapter 22**

**Limits**

"Crystal! Crystal, wake up! Don't die on us!"

"Huh?!" I snapped my eyes opened and quickly sat up. "W-What's just happened to me?"

"Oh thank goodness," The crimson hair girl sighed in relief, "You're still alive. You passed out and weren't even breathing anymore, so I was about to do the CPR on you."

"Oh no, please don't!" I shouted while backing away from her, shuddering at that thought. Then, I looked around, realizing that I'm still in this white room filled with millions of doors. "Aw, I'm still stuck in this dream." I said, dumbfounded.

Suddenly, I just got smacked on the head by Kyoko's staff. "This is no dream! You just fainted after you lose sense through watching the vision and passed out due to confusion."

"...Then does that mean that-"

"Yes. Everything you saw here is still real." Kyoko finished for me.

"Including that part when your identity is revealed as a Dark Signer," Chocola added.

I paused for a bit. "Was that really me as a Dark Signer?"

They both nodded. I remained silence for a few seconds before giving them one of my insincere smile at them. After noticing confusions on their faces, I quickly slammed my fist on the ground, creating explosions of blue light around the place. Kyoko and Chocola panicked and started running around the place.

"Oh shit! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, CRYSTAL?!" The red head girl screamed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Kyoko!" I snarled, feeling my vision turned blue, my eyes blazing in rage, and repeatedly shoot energy balls of light randomly around the place. "I did warn you that I would go berserk and make this place explode. And you know what? I hate to admit this, but I'm glad _Dia_ took my place as a Dark Signer! What I really don't get is that amnesia part. How the hell do my other self lose her memories after becoming Dark Signer, even when the Earthbound Immortal isn't possessing her?!"

"Alright! I will show you what happened next to explain this if you stop throwing attacking us!" Kyoko shouted.

It took me a lot of my nerves to restrain myself from attacking panted heavily, keeping my glare at the time traveler while she opened another door to another vision.

* * *

_"Rudger, explain yourself!" Eden demanded at the older Dark Signer, after silently witnessing a shocking scene, "What have you done to Crystal to make her like this?"_

_Rudger pursed his lips in silences for a bit. "...I have done nothing."_

_"We know that's bull-" Akane bit her lips to prevent herself from swearing, "We know that's a lie, old man!"_

_"It's not a lie," he replied calmly, "I admit that I have chosen this girl to become a Dark Signer for Tigridem Obscuri right after her death as a Crimson Star Guardian, but I have nothing to do with her amnesia."_

_"Like any of us would believe that!" Jack retorted._

_"Believe what you wish then. I have nothing more to say, except that it's her own fault that she ended up like this!" Rudger retorted._

_"Wait, her own fault?" The blonde deduced._

_"Aren't you going to make your move, Atlas?" Crystal interrupted in a monotone voice, causing Jack to avert his gaze back to her, "Because I believe it's still your turn."_

_"Tch. Activating Continuous Trap Card, Skill Drain," Jack flipped his face down card opened, "By paying 1000 life points, the effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated!"_

**Jack's LP: 800**

_By that time, golden-yellow auras surrounded both Majestic Red Dragon and Earthbound Immortal Tigridem Obscuri and caused them to grunted in pain. At the same time, the shining red dragon had its attack power went down._

**Majestic Red Dragon ATK 4500, DEF 3000 LV. 10**

_"Wait! Why did he do that?!" Rua yelled, "Even though he can't attack again on this turn, he could still keep the attack points the same."_

_"But that's just it, Rua-kun," Eden replied, "Jack can only keep that effect until the end of his turn. Plus, if I remembered correctly, Majestic Red Dragon's effect is similar to Majestic Star Dragon, meaning that Majestic Red Dragon would be forced back into the Extra Deck, and summoned Red Dragon Archfiend into its place from the graveyard."_

_"It does play in his favor, though," Crow said, "With Skill Drain on the field, Crystal wouldn't be able to attack directly, even with a Field Spell card in play. Even if that's not the case, Majestic Red Dragon still has higher attack points than Tigridem Obscuri, and Crystal will not be able to use the effect to deplete the rest of his life points. So in this case, Jack still might have a chance to win this on his next turn. However..."_

_"That might depend on what Crystal is planning to do on her next turn," Ruka said worriedly._

_Jack glanced at the last card in his hand and slapped it on his duel disk. "I place a card face down. Turn end."_

_"My turn! Draw!" Dark Signer Crystal quickly drew a card, and a cruel smile formed on her face as soon as she glanced at it, "Too bad, Atlas. Because it turns out that this duel is mine! I play a Spell Card, Foolish Burial, which will allow me to send a card from my deck to the Graveyard!" A card stuck itself out of the slot, and the lavender hair girl quickly grabbed it, "The card that I wished to discard is Moonlight Crimson Fox, which will activates its effects. Once this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can target one monster on the field, and let its attack points go to zero until the end phase! And by the way, your Trap Card, Skill Drain, is only limited to the monster effect on the _field_ once activated. However, Crimson Fox's effect is activated inside the _Graveyard_!"_

_"Shit!" Jack cursed._

_A ghostly spirit of Moonlight Crimson Fox appeared behind Dark Signer Crystal and flew straight through Majestic Red Dragon, causing it to cry out in pain. It doesn't even help that the card Jack had face down is proven to be useless._

**Majestic Red Dragon ATK 0, DEF 3000 LV. 10**

_"This is the end, Signer of the Wings!" The female Dark Signer shouted, "Finish him, Tigridem Obscuri! Black Claw!"_

_It took few seconds for the giant tiger to jumped at the dragon and shredded it into pieces. At the same time, Jack shielded himself from the impact in vain and his whole body has started to glow in crimson color._

_"Jack, no!" Crow and the others cried out. They tried to to reach him, but were pulled backwards due to the strong impact of the tiger's attack._

_"Ngh...Guys, I'm leaving this to you," Jack grunted, "You better not mess this up!"_

**Jack's LP: 0; Winner: Crystal?**

_Seconds later, his body shattered into thousand shards of crimson light, before fading away. Everyone watched the shards faded, tears coming out of their eyes in shock and disbelief._

_"No...Jack," Rua chocked as he fell to his knees._

_"D-Dammit, Atlas," Akane muttered as she started shedding tears, "Y-You're not supposed to be defeated like this."_

_"Hmph. How disappointing," Crystal commented as she walked towards to where Jack was standing, "And here, I actually thought he could pull this off. But in the end, I was wrong."_

_The purple hair Dark Signer bend down and reached for the Signer card in front of her. However, someone's hand beat her to it, and managed to grabbed the card away from her, causing the girl to protest. And that someone was..._

_"Crystal, you got to snap out of it and realize what you done!" Aoi yelled at her, "Why? Out of all of the people around us, why did you choose this path of darkness?"_

_The purple hair girl growled at the blue hair psychic in irritation, "Quit calling me 'Crystal'. I told you that's not my name!" She charged at Aoi and threw a punch at his face. However, as much as he hate to do this to her, he grabbed her hand, twisted it to her back, and pushed her to the ground, causing her to cry out in pain._

_"That doesn't answer my question," he replied calmly as he kept restraining the girl to the ground._

_"Grrr...what is it to you?" Crystal grunted, squirming around to break free, "Or rather, what am I to you? I'm nothing but a Dark Signer who is destined to destroy the Signers and their guardians. Of course, you're one of them. So whatever past I had or how I died does not concern you! So why is it you act like you're concern about me?!"_

_The last question made Aoi silent for a few seconds, and he ended up staring at the young woman he loved sadly. He's not sure how he should answer to Crystal, especially in the state of mind she's in right now._

_"I see," he said in a quiet, remorse tone, "You've truly have lost your memories."_

_"And to think that a foolish boy, like you, would try to make her remember what happened," Aoi heard Rudger behind him in a menacing tone, "Would that even make it worse for you, anyway?"_

_Out of nowhere, several strings of sticky substance, almost like a spider web, wrapped around Aoi's arm and pulled him backwards, forcing him to release Crystal. Then, several more spider webs shot and tangled the blue hair psychic to the ground. "Gah! What the...?"_

_"One of my abilities as a Dark Signer. Fitting for the controller of Uru, isn't it?" Rudger said, "You and your friends should give up while you can. Because there's nothing you can do to protect the last Signer."_

_"I'm afraid that won't happened!" Eden declared and run towards the bridge. Suddenly, a shadowy substance appeared on Eden's hand, and formed itself into a black scythe. He used it to cut up the webs tangling the male psychic into pieces and struck the Dark Signer leader right in front of him. Rudger, however, managed to create a create a dark barrier around himself from Eden's attack._

_"Hmph. You haven't changed at all, Eden," Rudger smirked, "Though, I'm quite surprise to see that unusual power of yours."_

_"Ironic, isn't it?" Eden taunted, "Seems like you Dark Signers aren't the only ones who can control the darkness."_

_The grey hair man charged himself at the older man and prepared to strike him with his scythe, but Rudger managed to the evade the attack and knocked Eden to the ground with his mechanical arm. The latter grunted and fought back again. Despite not having a weapon to defend himself, Rudger did a pretty good job fighting against the grey hair guardian, since he has similar dark powers as Eden. But having them fighting against each other is the least of the problem for now._

_Meanwhile, it seemed that another fight has ensued at the other side of the bridge, because the Dark Signer Crystal had materialized a black, crystallized sword in her hand while Aoi has a katana...no, a ninjato in his hand that seemed to be sparking with electricity. The two were clashing each other because it was clear that the female Dark Signer was trying reach the green hair twins. Or to be specific, the last Signer, Ruka. As soon as Crystal managed to parried off the psychic's counter attack, she shot off an energy ball of light at both Rua and Ruka. Crow jumped in and tried to shield the twins away from the blast. Fortunately for them, Akane drew her katana and slashed out the attack, making it bounced off and hit a nearby wall. Then, the scarlet head clashed her weapon with Crystal's and managed to strike the latter in the stomach by kicking her as soon as she managed to find the opening. She then immediately went to Aoi's side and helped him up._

_"Akane..." he managed to coughed out._

_"Don't get any wrong idea, Akiyama. I'm only gonna help you once," Akane declared, "I'm not gonna let the twins get killed, and further more, Crystal is my friend and she_ still_ is. If there's any chance of getting her back or at the very least, freeing her, then I'll do whatever I can to do that. Even if it means dying."_

_All of a sudden, Akane's right arm started glowing, revealing the red star mark on. She held up her katana and ran her right hand through the blade, causing it to glow in bright, crimson red. In a flash, the katana transformed itself into a crimson bladed, seven-branched sword with the Crimson Dragon wrapped around the hilt, extending its wings on the end. Akane used her newly formed sword to charged at Crystal, who held up her blade to block the attack, and shattered her weapon into pieces. Upon doing that, the scarlet hair managed to slashed the female Dark Signer on the shoulder, causing her to yelled out in pain._

_The wound wasn't very deep, but it did made Dark Signer Crystal angry. She cried out in frustration and charged at Akane, materializing another crystallized sword in her hand. Before she could strike the Fire Duelist, Aoi stepped in and blocked the attack, causing Crystal to recoiled for a bit. But then she quickly recovered and formed a third crystallized sword with her other hand, using it to strike the male psychic in the stomach. The latter managed the evade the attack in time, but the tip of the crystallized sword managed to slashed his side, causing him to winced as he tried hold on to his wound to prevent it from bleeding anymore. Still, he still fought back along side Akane, making this into a two on one battle field._

_At the same time, the battle between Eden and Rudger was still going on, but then they realized something was wrong. All of a sudden, they started to hear a voice._

"Stop...please stop..."

_"What...Who said that?" Eden questioned, forcing himself to stop fighting against Rudger.  
_

_Suddenly, the rainbow light of energy that was beneath the bridged and started glowing brightly before shooting up towards the surface. Everyone stopped what they were doing so that they could shield their eyes from the light. They all heard Rudger cursed under his breathe, but couldn't make out what he was saying._

_"Ack! W-What the hell...?!" Crow shouted while covering himself from the soaring light._

_At the same time, a spiritual Kuribon appeared beside Ruka and tried to warn her of something. Despite hearing it using the 'Kuri kuri' sounds, the green hair girl understood what her Duel Spirit was saying and her eyes widen in fear and horror. "...No...it can't be...!"_

"I said 'STOP'!"_ the same mysterious voice yelled, _"I'm not gonna let you-Ngh! Somebody...SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

_Explosions occurred, and then everyone at the bridge was enveloped in white light._

**Author's note: And that's that. I'll be honest, I could've done this better, but hey, for the most part, I think it turned out okay, especially since I haven't even worked on it for a long time.  
**

**...And I think I might've made a slight, spoiler alert to Joy of Rebirth.**

**Anyway, looks like I'm gonna have a fun time working on the next chapter. Hehehehehe. R&amp;R?**


End file.
